What If?
by Rei Sabere
Summary: What if Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome didn’t meet and became friends under Happosai’s training? Then Ranma and Akane wouldn’t have met. No. Things would be awfully different though. RA RU SM
1. A Little About Them

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Too bad, I want it to be mine. Oh well, that's life. **_

**_Summary: What if Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome didn't meet and become friends under Happosai's training? Then Ranma and Akane wouldn't have met, WRONG. But things would be awfully different though. RA RU SM_**

**_A/N: Don't be affected by the pairings of the start of the story, I promise, it will be RA RU and SM, don't worry. Anyway, here is about the characters when the Tendos and the Saotomes didn't meet. Enjoy and review if you want me to continue and want to know what happens to make the pairings RA RU and SM. This is only my second fic in this fandom, so please be a little bit easy with me. Anyway, to not keep you waiting, let's start!   
_**

Ranma Saotome, is a handsome young lad and a master of the martial arts, especially the Anything Goes Martial Arts. He traveled with his dad everywhere, hi or low. And once upon a time, he fell in a cursed spring together with his father. The spring turned him into a girl and he can only turn back to a boy by the means of hot water. He eventually did but whenever he gets wet by normal water, he still returns to a girl and the same goes with his dad who turns into a panda. Though, it might look like a bad fate for them to have, he does have a girlfriend, Shampoo, an Amazon girl he met at China. At first they fought since Ranma defeated her when she was a girl all because he accidentally stole her food but when he revealed his secret of being a real boy, Shampoo fell in love with him. Ranma also developed feelings for her after knowing her better.

Akane Tendo, is a girl looked upon by many, girl or boy. She's very strong and witty. She knows how to be independent and knows how to defend herself since she also knows martial arts. She has a boyfriend by the name of Ryoga Hibiki and they met by accident when Ryoga was lost on his way to a training ground. She let him stay at their house for a few months and their love developed. Seeing that this happened, Akane's father agreed on their relationship and hopes for them to get married someday. Technically, they're fiancées now. Yes, many guys yearn for Akane to be theirs since she's very beautiful with her long hair (her hair still wasn't cut off), but she would never allow herself to belong to anybody else and neither would Ryoga.

Shampoo, as said, is an Amazon girl and Ranma's girlfriend. Her favorite past time is cooking and her bestfriend is a long haired guy with eyeglasses named Mousse. They've been the best of friends since they could talk so that makes them terribly close. Shampoo also is a martial artist and is actually very good. She's very sneaky in battles though and usually doesn't play fair. But even though she and Ranma are very tight in their relationship, there is only but one problem, Shampoo also fell into the cursed spring and she turns into a cat when dosed with water and turns back by hot water.

Ryoga Hibiki, a guy who has no sense of directions whatsoever is also Akane's boyfriend. But, his awful directions, this serves as both a curse and a gift for him. Yes, he gets lost a lot of times and probably will in the future, but because of his awful and terrible directions, he did meet Akane. Ryoga loved Akane from the first time he saw her and he swore to protect her since they met. He saw from Akane the true meaning of love and he really feels at home with her. Akane made him feel accepted which he never did feel since he was always lost and had no family. But though he was lost, he never got to the cursed spring.

Ukyo Kuonji, is a girl who also loves to cook like Shampoo. She is truly skilled with her big spatula and cooks great meals. She is Akane's bestfriend though she has secret feelings for Akane's boyfriend, Ryoga. The reason is because Ryoga saved him from some thugs before. From that experience, she vowed to be stronger and be independent to show Ryoga that she can defend herself like Akane. But even though Ukyo likes Ryoga a whole lot, she would never ever be a traitor to Akane. She and Akane have been best friends for ten years and she really loves her bestfriend. She's not that kind of person, but she could never deny that she likes Ryoga, except to Akane.

Mousse, is not only Shampoo's bestfriend but also her biggest admirer. Shampoo and her may be considered the best of friends but Moose always wishes that they were a lot more. But he doesn't have the strength to tell Shampoo how he really feels and he couldn't beat Ranma up since that would just make Shampoo mad with him and he wouldn't want that. He doesn't have a plan yet on how to tell Shampoo but he really tries his best to show that he loves her but unfortunately, Shampoo is too blinded by a lot of things. Speaking of blind, he too is a little bit blind and needs his glasses most of the time. He also turns into something when dosed with water like the other and he turns into a duck. But even if he's a duck he can still be deadly, because he is also good in martial arts, when wearing his glasses.

Takewaki Kuno, is a guy with a very big ego and also the trainee of Master Happosai, the underwear thief or better known as 'the weirdo'. Anyway, though Kuno only loves two girls equally and they are Akane Tendo and his so called, 'pig-tailed goddess' who is better known as the girl Ranma wherein he met by Shampoo's restaurant, he still wishes to learn from Happosai. The reason is because he loves Akane and Happosai promised to help him get her by training him so he could defeat Ryoga. This makes him Ryoga's biggest rival since he always tries to steal Akane from him. But even though he tries his very best, any training he does, he still always loses. It's because he couldn't fully master anything Happosai teaches him. He really isn't that great of a martial artist. Anyway, Kuno has a sister by the name of Kodachi and she is very close to him. They both love roses, he with red ones and she with black ones.

Kodachi Kuno, she is Takewaki's sister who is very fond of martial arts and gymnastics. She usually joins these two together so she could be unbeatable. She laughs funnily and is a bully to girls, especially those who does martial arts or gymnastics or both. Though this is the case, she really loves his brother and would help him in anything, even try to kill Ryoga and get Akane and 'pig-tailed goddess' have sex with her dear brother. But that won't be easy even though she would do it.

Genma Saotome, is Ranma's very irresponsible father. He sold his own son about a million times for food and other things, so he's the cause of Ranma's many fiancées even though he never met Soun. He's usually lazy and really loves food, even if a panda. He also loves to get anything free and loves to have plenty of money. What a weird father he is. Though, he is good in the Anything Goes Martial Arts 'cause he's the one who taught Ranma.

Soun Tendo, is Akane's father who just waits for his daughters to get married and have a great life. He loves his daughters very much and he would be really vengeful if something bad happens to them and someone hurts them. He's also a great martial artist and Happosai is his master in martial arts, not underwear stealing.

Happosai, is a great martial artist but a very perverted little old mad. He's known as 'the weirdo' and he loves bras and panties and loves holding and seeing them. He also loves seeing girls wearing such things. Though he lives in the Tendo house, he still helps Kuno with training because he sees potential in him and promises him help so that Akane Tendo would be his.

Cologne, is Shampoo's great grandmother and also a martial artist. She's as good as Happosai and knew him from way back. She runs a restaurant with Shampoo and greatly loves calling Ranma as her 'son-in-law' which she wishes some day would happen. She trains Ranma and Genma a lot in martial arts and at the same time also Shampoo.

Kasumi Tendo, is Akane's eldest sister and she is usually the one doing the household chores. She is very gentle and sweet and Akane looks up to her as an inspiration of a girl with the true traits of a woman.

Nabiki Tendo, is Akane's very sneaky sister who loves earning money and using other people. She's very sneaky and plans a lot of much unexpected things which is bad for everybody or if not, for the many. Though she only wants happiness for herself, she just always affects everybody in a big deal.

**_A/N: Well, how was this chap? Would you like me to continue? Please say yes and review!!! _**


	2. Prologue

_**A/N: To my reviewers…**_

**_Sousouchan, thanks for telling me my typo, I edited it already. Hehe, I just didn't see that!_**

_**Rabid Badger, readerguy, those are all great questions, and I have plans on how to show why those are the case. Just continue reading, and you'll find why this is so, I'll show the explanation in the succeeding chapters. Well, thanks for the questions, suggestions and comments and the review!**_

**_OldCityGuy, thanks also for the review and yes, I agree, it just looks like notes. I just explained how things were if Genma and Soun didn't meet at first. Yes I think it would be more story-like if it's a prologue from Ranma or anybody else's view, but I will just make this chap the prologue. Then the next one will be how Ranma and Akane met. Then I would do POVS from the characters. _**

**_Moon, I followed what you said and did a prologue! Thanks for the tip._**

**_Well, to my other reviews, thanks for reviewing too, and hope you review this chap as well. I'm open to constructive criticism but not to flaming so I'm happy that a lot did give me some suggestions and comments. Okay, that's all! Let's get this chap started!_**

Everything was normal for Ranma, he had a girlfriend that he loved, he had his old man that he always fought with and will never be considered as a perfect father and he had a mentor, his girlfriend's great grandmother and a very skilled martial artist.

But somehow, he wasn't contented. He knew something was missing. They may be great company, but there really was something that didn't fill the gap.

"Is it always going to be like this? There's no adventure! Yes, I know that I turn into a girl and Pops turns into a panda is pretty adventurous, but somehow, I just don't feel it. I just feel I need to find something. Something's missing in my life, and that makes me worried. I just don't know what it is," Ranma said to himself on top of the roof, looking at the stars.

After a while, he began to slumber soundly, dissolved in his own thoughts, developing to another of his dreams with a girl he usually dreams of.

"_Ranma!" a girl with short black hair said to him while running._

"_Huh?" he asked as the girl still continued running right at him._

_Then suddenly, unexpectedly the girl hugged him. Ranma couldn't do anything but blush. "Uhh…"_

"_Ranma," the girl said, trying to kiss him until… _

Suddenly his old man came to him from nowhere and said, "Ranma, come on, Shampoo cooked ramen for dinner!"

Ranma woke up from his father and just figured out that it was all a dream. "Fine." _"I hope it's not forever going to be like this, it's pretty boring. Yeah, I have Shampoo, Cologne, Pops, but… I want something more. And what was that dream about? Pretty weird. I wonder who that girl was. Would that even happen? But that wasn't the only time I dreamt of that girl. I had a lot of dreams of her in it. But, even though I dreamt of her a lot, why doesn't her face show up in any of my dreams?" h_e thought and went in the house to eat dinner.

* * *

Akane was always training, but every time she does, she reflects on a lot of things. School, her family, Ryoga and… something she knew she didn't have.

"Why do I always train? Go to school? That's all I do. I never seem to do anything else. Yes things with Ryoga are great, I really love him, but, he doesn't seem to give me much excitement. I just want something more. Not more admirers to beat up, just… something. I'm just not sure what I want is," she said to herself, hitting a block.

"Akane, what are you talking about?" Ryoga said as he heard everything she said.

"Oh? I was talking aloud again huh? Sorry, it was nothing, just nothing," Akane said to Ryoga.

"_Hmm… nothing? She said that I didn't give her much excitement. Maybe because we only see each other at home. She's always at school or outside somewhere. What if I go with her to school? That would give her excitement," _Ryoga thought.

"_What an idiot I am! Ryoga must be pretty weirded out from me. Why do I talk out loud?"_ Akane said and hit another block.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? Yeah, I know short. But don't worry, next chap, Akane and Ranma will meet! Please review so I could continue this and improve. As I said, constructive criticisms are welcome! BTW, I won't update as fast as I updated this chap since our exams are on this week. But don't worry, I'll try to find the time to update this! Just review please? Thanks to you all!_**


	3. The Day They Met

**_Okay, well, exams are over, so that means I can update already! Yay! This is the third story I'll update for today and the title of this chap is 'The Day They Met!' Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I promise to do the best I can to make this a great story. Just please continue supporting! Anyway, I'll stop talking now, I'll just start the story! R&R! Wait, before I forget, I edited this chap for errors. BTW, the reason I haven't updated the next chap is because my life is really hectic now and I have no time to proofread my works. So sorry for the delay. Anyway, just read this, this is all I can do for now._**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the Tendo household. Kasumi prepared breakfast as everybody got ready. Ryoga in the other hand got lost on his way to the dining room to eat, again. Luckily for him, Akane found him.

"Ryoga, there you are! You got lost again? Come on, eat already! I have to go to school now. I can't afford to be late," Akane said to him and pulled his hand to the dining room so he could eat.

"I'm sorry Akane. You do know that I just have a bad sense of direction, and I accept that," he said sincerely to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, whenever you're lost, just call me, I'll be there to lead you to the right way," Akane said as she opened the door, leading to the dining room.

They then both sat down and Ryoga started to eat his food. When he had finished eating, he decided to tell Akane what he had been thinking hardly about something from last night. "Akane, I want to tell you something."

"What's that Ryoga?" Akane asked as he looked at him straight at the eye.

"I've been thinking hard about something and well… I think… I want to go to school with you. I don't want to just hang around here, bored whenever you're gone, just training the whole day. I do that every day and it's so dull. Besides, I miss you when you're gone," he explained.

"Awww, that's so sweet Ryoga, I miss you too. But are you sure? I mean, it's okay with me, but do you really want to? You may not be ready for school, you can get lost."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll try my best not to be lost. Besides, you did tell me that I should just call you and you'll read me to the right path. There's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Okay then, if you insist. Come on, this will be your first day of school so we shouldn't be late," she said and pulled him so they could go to school.

On the way to school, some of Akane's friends saw her and Ryoga holding hands. They already knew that Akane was taken, but they never did see Ryoga in person. Akane just thought it would be wise that Ryoga didn't leave the house that much since he might get lost. By that happening, it would take her weeks or even months to find him or for him to find his way back home.

"Wow, Akane, so this is Ryoga!? Great pick, he's totally cute," one girl said.

"Yeah girl, you sure know how to pick a guy," another one said.

"Oh girls, stop it, you're embarrassing us!" Akane said blushing. Ryoga as well blushed too. He never thought he was good looking, well Akane did tell him that a lot of times, but he never heard that from other people, especially women.

* * *

In the other hand, somewhere near Akane's school, Furinkan High, Ranma and his father were training. They then actually broke a few windows and lights by doing so and the school principal caught them.

"Goodbye son, you go take care of this while I go somewhere else," Genma said as he saw the principal and left his son all alone.

"Some father you are!" he shouted.

"Excuse me, you do intend to fix this, don't you?" the principal asked as he tapped Ranma's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, but…"

"You will, or I will call the police."

"Okay… I wouldn't want any trouble. But, how can I? I can't pay for it? I'm just a teenage boy, I don't have the money to pay for the damage!"

"Luckily, we have extra glasses for the windows and extra lights. We just don't have a janitor to replace them. That means you're the one who's going to do so."

"Well… if that's the only thing that I can do then… okay," he said.

The principal then directed him to the storage room to get the things needed for the repairs. "It's just right here."

* * *

As Akane came to the school gate with Ryoga, her admirers came running off to her as usual. Naturally, she defeated every single one of them like any normal day, except Ryoga helped him for this particular day.

"Wow Akane, I never thought that you were this popular. Well, I can't blame you, you're a really cute girl," Ryoga said to his girlfriend.

"You're just saying that," Akane said as she blushed and smiled.

"No I am not. Hey come on, we're going to be late."

"Yeah. I think we should," Akane said with a sweat drop, remembering that Kuno might appear any time soon.

"Halt!" Kuno said and appeared from nowhere.

_"So much for that," _Akane thought. "Kuno, please stop it. We don't have the time, we're going to be late. Besides Ryoga would just beat you up, _again,_" Akane said to him.

"Don't have the time? Well, there's always time to beat Ryoga up and I won't be the one beat up this time. I can't let him have you my dear Akane! He has to pay for hindering our love!" Kuno said and charged Ryoga. But with one punch of Ryoga, Kuno went flying off to the air.

"That guy never learns. He may be trained by Happosai but he can't beat me! Come on Akane, let's go," Ryoga said as he took Akane's hand.

"Let's!"

They then went in the school and Akane brought Ryoga to the principal's office so they could fix his transfer to Furinkan High.

After a while, everything was fixed for Ryoga's admission to the school and he was all ready to start off his classes. Akane went to her classroom before him and then just had her classes. While that was happening, since she was sitting by the window, she saw a guy fixing the broken glass.

She got really surprised to see a guy hanging there and screamed on top of her lungs. "Ahh!! There's a guy hanging on the window!"

Ranma too got surprised when she screamed since it was a little bit ear-deafening so he fell from the window.

"Oh my gosh! He fell! Sir, please excuse me!" Akane said, stood up and bowed. Then she and exited the room, swiftly. As she did, Ryoga was about to enter the room since he was about to be introduced to the class.

"Akane, where are you going?" Ryoga asked.

"Downstairs, somebody fell. It's my entire fault! See you later Ryoga!" she said as she ran outside.

Ryoga decided to follow her though but as usual, he of course got lost.

After a while, when Akane reached where the guy would probably have fallen, she saw nothing at sight, absolutely nothing. "Where is he? I know he must have fallen here."

"Looking for me?" Ranma said as she unexpectedly appeared to her, hanging by a pole, facing Akane, upside down.

"You! You're not harmed?"

"Why should I be?" Ranma asked.

"Well you did fall from the third floor. I mean, no normal person could survive that. "

"Well, who says I'm normal? I'm a really skilled Martial Artist. Besides, I grabbed on to the pole," Ranma said then flipped off the pole and landed on the ground. "Don't worry, I don't get injured easily. You just surprised me with your scream."

"I'm sorry. I was just very shocked that there was a guy hanging by the window. You don't see that everyday."

"Yeah, well, I kinda broke the windows so your principal made me fix them."

"Oh… So that's why… Aaah!" she screamed almost deafening Ranma, again since she remembered something.

"What's wrong!?"

"I left Ryoga! He might get lost! This is his first time at school!" she exclaimed.

"Who's he?"

"Ryoga? Well he's my boyfriend. Hey, can you help me find him? Please? We have to find him soon or else he'll be out or Nerima for good!"

"What's the big deal? It isn't like he has an awful sense of direction or none at all," Ranma said.

"Well… actually he does have no sense of direction. He even gets lost at home."

"Okay? Now that's weird. He gets lost at his own home?"

"Hey, you have no right to call him weird! You haven't even met him! He may always get lost, but he has other good traits! He's sweet, great-looking and more! If you don't want to help, just get lost. I'll look for him by myself. I don't need to hear from a complete stranger who criticizes my boyfriend," Akane said and turned around.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry," Ranma said and pulled her wrist. "Come on, let's go look for him."

"Fine, let's go."

They searched high and low for Ryoga and still couldn't find him. Until, they decided to go in the boiler room, the last place they haven't checked.

Ranma and Akane then separated and look for him inside the room. After a while of searching, the lights went off and neither of them could see anything.

"Is anybody there? Why did the lights turn off? The school must have not paid for the electric bill again. Ryoga? Ryoga are you there?" Akane asked then bumped on someone.

She studied his features though it was hard to identify who it was. Then, she touched his features and held his face, and figured that apparently it was a guy. He was like Ryoga so he presumed that it was him. "Oh Ryoga, I found you!" Akane said and hugged him. "Next time, when you get lost, just stay put okay? I don't want you to be lost and reach I dunno, Alaska," she continued then kissed him on the lips. _"Wow, Ryoga knows how to kiss today, this is the best kiss I've ever had," _Akane thought.

But, even though she thought that it was Ryoga she was hugging, it was actually Ranma. Ranma blushed when Akane held his face and he blushed even more when Akane hugged him and kissed him. He wasn't used with this kind of stuff except when Shampoo does it. She's the only girl he ever got close to and it was really awkward for him to witness this. It's like he was cheating on Shampoo. He did like the kiss but he couldn't let Akane hug and kiss him longer. She would just think that he planned the entire thing. He would look like a pervert. "Excuse me miss? But… I'm not who… you think… I am," he said all sweaty, as he broke his kiss to her.

"What?" Akane said and broke her hug. "Then who are you? You're not Ryoga?" she asked.

"No, I'm-"

The light then turned on and revealed who he was.

"You! That guy from the window!"

"I prefer to be called as Ranma."

"Fine, Ran-ma. Why didn't you tell me earlier? You're such a pervert!" Akane said and hit him on the head.

"Oww! I'm sorry! Well, I meant to tell you earlier, but it got really awkward and I really didn't-"

"Stop it. Stop your excuses. You know what, I don't need to be hanging out with the likes of you. I shouldn't have even asked for your help. That was such a big mistake. I just better find Ryoga. Oh, and if you ever tell anyone that we kissed, I swear I'm gonna kill you. I may be a girl but I kick-"

"Okay, I get it. Besides, who would be happy enough to even tell anybody that they kissed an uncute tomboy like you. It's nothing to brag about. You didn't even kiss well," Ranma insulted. _"Well, actually she did kiss very well, but I can't tell her that."_

"What did you just call me?" Akane asked, ranging in anger.

"You heard me right. I called you an uncute tomboy."

"Oh, you're going to pay," Akane said and tried to hit him. Only this time, Ranma dodged her attack.

"I don't get hit that easily. You just caught me off guard before."

"Why I outta!" Akane said and ran to kick him. Ranma just pulled her hair then threw her in the air (as said in chapter one, Akane still has long hair here). Luckily for her, Ranma caught her.

"You know, if I didn't catch you, you would be in a lot of pain right now. Face it, you can't fight me. I just held back because I don't fight girls."

"Let go of me!" Akane said and kicked his face. Bulls-eye!

"Man, you're such a tomboy! I'm out of here, I have to fix the other windows and lights so I could get away from you and this school as soon as possible. See yah never tomboy!" Ranma said and put Akane down then left her. He then ran away as fast as he could from her.

"Hmfh! What a rude jerk!" Akane said. _"Though, that kiss was really the greatest kiss I- no Akane, that can't be! Ryoga's your boyfriend!" _she thought. "Ryoga! I almost forgot! Oh no, where could he be?! If he's not here in campus, then, he must be somewhere else. Oh man, he's lost! I hope he could find his way back home soon," Akane said then decided to leave the boiler room.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Alaska _**

"Where has Akane gone to? She said she would just go downstairs. Akane!! Akane, where are you?!" Ryoga said, freezing. _"I thought, she would lead me to the right way when I call for her name? Well, I can't blame her, she doesn't know where I am. Oh boy, I need to find her!"_

* * *

**_A/N: Well, did you like how Akane and Ranma met? Please review for suggestions, comments, constructive criticism or anything else, except for flaming. I would really appreciate if you did! _**


	4. They Meet Again

**_So sorry for not updating soon, it's just because I've been so busy this week. I know our exams are over, but we also have some things to submit. Also, I get home at about eight in the evening because we practice for our performance for the fair, "A Hard Day's Night". So, when I get home, I'm totally tired and still have to do my homeworks and study. I can't write fanfics anymore. Sorry about it, I really try to find time to write, but I can't. Well, the important thing is I can write now. Anyway, here's my next chap. Hope you tell me what you think, remember, I'm open to any kind of review, except for flaming. _**

After a few days since the incident of Ranma and Akane's meeting, Akane was bored as ever at home. Ryoga was still gone and lost, and all Akane could do was train alone, study alone and do other stuff alone when at home. Luckily for her, she still had a bestfriend, Ukyo Kuonji who would do her best to cheer up Akane.

She and Ukyo had been bestfriends since Ukyo came to Nerima, at about six years ago. Though Ryoga, who saved her from thugs, was the first person she met at Nerima, Akane was the second person she met because she helped her find a house to live in and they'd been really close since then. She even helped her out to enroll her to Furinkan High.

Well, since Ukyo knew that Akane was very sad that Ryoga was lost since she knew her the most, she wanted to cheer her up, even though she too was sad for Ryoga's lost, having to like him.

Ukyo decided to make Akane happy by giving her some of her homemade okonomiyaki but even though it was really delicious, it didn't cheer Akane even a bit.

"Thanks Ukyo, I know what you're doing and I appreciate that. But nothing can really cheer me up. I just really miss Ryoga. I love your cooking as usual, but don't be sad, there's nothing wrong about it. I'm just worried for Ryoga. I wonder what he's doing right now," Akane said to Ukyo, noticing that she really was trying her hardest to cheer her up but was failing.

"No, I'm not sad. I know you love my cooking, you always say so yourself. But I'm just so worried about you Akane. Tell you what, after class, let's go to a restaurant. Let's try to eat new food. I heard that there's a new place run there by people from China. We could go eat there. So what do you say?" Ukyo suggested, trying to cheer Akane up again, even though she was also thinking of Ryoga, same as Akane.

"Okay, sure, let's go," Akane answered, with a fake smile. _"I'm really sorry Ukyo, I know you just want to cheer me up, but it has no effect."_

* * *

After class, as they talked about, Akane and Ukyo decided to go to the restaurant of the people from China. There, they began to see what they should eat. After a while, a waitress with red hair went to them, asking for their order.

"Good day to you, what would you like? Our… You!" Ranma said as she pointed at Akane.

"Hi? What's wrong?" Akane asked innocently. Of course she didn't know that Ranma can change into a girl and that he's the girl standing right in front of her.

"You know her Akane?" Ukyo asked her bestfriend.

"Uh… no," Akane said, thinking hard.

"_She's the girl I met a few days ago! So her name's Akane, huh? But of course she doesn't know that I'm the guy that she kissed. I should just keep my mouth shut or she'll just beat me up again. Stupid uncute tomboy," _Ranma thought. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Anyway, what would you like to eat for today?" she asked, trying to cover-up her peculiar actions.

"Uh… tell you what, we would like the house special," Ukyo said.

"Two house specials? Coming right up!" Ranma said as she went to Cologne and Shampoo to tell them the order.

After a few minutes, the food was already finished and was ready to be served. "Ranma, honey, order up!" Shampoo called.

"Ranma?!" Akane wondered as she stood up from her seat. _"Isn't that the name of the guy that I met, the guy that fell from the window?"_ She then saw that the girl with the red hair was the one the chef was calling.

"_Oh shoot! Why did Shampoo have to call my name? That girl Akane must be suspicious by now. I have to cover up," _Ranma thought, going forward to Akane and Ukyo to give their food. "Here you go guys, two house specials," she said smiling.

"Excuse me, is your name Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Me?!" Ranma asked as she pointed at herself. "Ye…ah… Yeah, it is. What's wrong?" she continued, all nervous.

"Nothing, I just remembered- never mind. It's not that important anyway."

"Okay," Ranma said, sighing as she left them. _"That was close. Good thing she didn't ask me about my guy side."_

"Akane, what was that about?" Ukyo asked her bestfriend.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered someone I met by the name of Ranma. Remember the guy that fell from the window when I screamed a few days ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, his name was Ranma."

"Oh, okay. But, I don't understand why it's such a big deal. I mean, why would you act weird just because you heard his name?"

"I didn't say it was a big deal. I said it's not that important," Akane explained as she started to eat.

"Well, it sure does look like a big deal and does look important. You stood up once you heard his name. There must be something unforgettable that happened when the two of you met. Akane, just spill it. I know you better than anybody else, well, except for Ryoga, or maybe we know you both at the same rate, but that's not the point. The point is-"

"Do you promise not to tell Ryoga what I'm about to tell you? Promise me Ukyo, promise me, okay?" Akane said seriously.

"Okay, I promise. I, Ukyo Kuonji, promise that whatever you say to me, will never get out to Ryoga. If ever he knows about it, I would have nothing to do with it," she said as she raised her hand and pledged.

"Okay, well… what happened with Ranma was… uhh… I… I sorta… I sorta… I sorta…" Akane said, finding it hard to tell even her bestfriend the absolute truth.

"You sorta what?!" Ukyo asked in exclamation since she wanted to know what happened with them so bad.

"I kissed him, okay?!" Akane said blushing. Ranma blushed too since she was somehow near them and could hear their conversation. They then both remembered the incident.

"What?! You kissed him?! How!?" Ukyo exclaimed. _"Akane? How could you do this to Ryoga?! I thought you love him?"_

"Shhh!!! Quiet Ukyo, please!" Akane said, covering her mouth.

"Okay, sorry, I was just shocked. But, I thought you loved him?" Ukyo said, removing Akane's hand from her mouth and speaking as a whisper.

"Well, I do love him but… it was all an accident. Ranma and I were looking for Ryoga since I left him. We were in the boiler room, the last place we haven't looked for him and well… that's when the lights turned off. The school must have not paid for the electric bill, _again_. I mean, at school today, we had no lights! Anyway, going back to what happened in the boiler room, I couldn't see that well, then I bumped into this guy and…"

"You thought it was Ryoga, but it wasn't. It was Ranma, am I correct?" Ukyo questioned.

"Yes, correct. But… I didn't kiss him immediately. I first studied his features closely and Ranma was a bit like Ryoga, if I do say so myself. His hair was the same, his built was the same and well… I really thought he was Ryoga. Then, when I was convinced that it was Ryoga, that's when I… kissed him," Akane said with guilt.

"Oh, Akane, don't worry, it was all an accident. You didn't want to kiss Ranma," Ukyo said to her.

"Yeah, I know it is, but… when we were kissing… I kinda… I kinda…"

"You kinda what?"

"Kinda… enjoyed our kiss. I kinda liked it. Actually… it was the greatest kiss I ever had," Akane admitted.

Ranma was just startled. _"I can't believe it. She thought it was a great kiss. Wait, not only great, but the greatest! But I have a girlfriend. This is insane. I feel the same way too but… Shampoo's my girlfriend. Besides she's an uncute tomboy- well, actually, she's a little bit cute. Stop it Ranma! You have a girlfriend!"_

"Akane, I can't believe this! You've been with Ryoga for six years! How could you say that one kiss with that guy Ranma, was the best kiss you ever had?" Ukyo questioned.

"I don't know. There was something that I really liked. I really couldn't explain it."

"So, does this mean that you're breaking up with Ryoga?" Ukyo asked. _"Please say yes! That means I can have him! I don't want to sound like a boyfriend stealer, but I really do like Ryoga. Actually… I love him, I lust for him. The only reason I can't tell him my feelings is because Ryoga's with Akane, and she's my bestfriend."_

"Ukyo, I just kissed the guy, that's all. Besides, he's an insensitive jerk. He even pulled my hair and threw me. Luckily, he caught me," Akane explained.

Ranma just pouted. _"Well, I only did that since she was so annoying! Jeesh, and I was thinking that she was a little bit cute. Well I take it back!"_

"So does that mean you're not breaking up with Ryoga?" Ukyo asked.

"What!? Of course I'm not gonna break up with Ryoga. It's just a kiss. And as you said, it isn't my fault, it's only an accident. Besides, you did promise that you won't tell Ryoga."

"Yeah… well… oh… okay. Anyway, let's stop blabbering, let's continue eating," Ukyo said and ate, but sad by the fact that she still had to hide her feelings for Ryoga.

"Yeah, you're right," Akane said and ate her food too.

After a few minutes, they finished their food. Then, they were about to leave the restaurant but first decided to thank the chefs. "Thanks for the food! We really loved it, right Akane?" Ukyo said as she went towards the counter. Akane then followed.

"Yeah, and you should be very flattered, my friend Ukyo is a great chef. I tell you, she knows delicious food when she tastes them!" Akane said to Shampoo and Cologne.

"Is that so?" Cologne questioned.

"Yep, no doubt about it!" Akane affirmed.

"Well then, Ukyo, right? Would you like to have a job here?" Cologne asked. "Business is great and the people coming here are increasing day by day. We need another chef, so would you like to work here part time?" she continued.

"Wow, a part time job here? I would be honored! Sure!" Ukyo answered.

"Very well, you can start tomorrow, after classes," Shampoo said to Ukyo. "I believe we're going to be very good friends." She then looked at Akane and gave her a bad look. _"Shampoo no like that girl. I don't know why though."_

"I hope we can be," Ukyo said smiling.

Ranma just remained silent. She couldn't believe this, Akane's bestfriend is going to work with them. That means she would see more of Akane. And when Ryoga comes back from who knows where, he would see them together. That also means, she always had to stay as a girl so that Akane won't try to beat her up again. _"What a conflict this is. Cologne, why did you have to ask her to work here?" _he thought in his mind.

Akane in the other hand became very happy for her friend, Ukyo, even though she didn't like Shampoo too. But Ukyo had been cheering her up all day even though she wasn't succeeding so Akane couldn't let her bestfriend down, telling her to not work in the restaurant all because she doesn't feel comfortable around Shampoo. Well at least, Ukyo's happy. "Well, we better get going Ukyo. See you all tomorrow. I can't believe this, that means I'll have a reason to always come to this restaurant. I would really enjoy that, the food here is really delicious," Akane said, trying to forget about Shampoo's look at her.

"Well believe it," Ukyo said. "Well, goodbye to you two, see you tomorrow."

The two then left the restaurant and decided to head home.

"That was a nice place to be in," Ukyo stated.

"Yeah, but that girl with the purple hair bugs me. I don't like how she looks at me," Akane said, not knowing that she didn't think that but actually said it.

"Really? She seems nice to me. She even said that she believes that we're going to be very good friends. If that happens, then the two of you will become close too. Maybe you're just jealous that you're going to lose your bestfriend?" Ukyo said as a joke.

"She may seem nice to you maybe, but me? Did you even see her look at me? And besides, I won't be jealous, I know you'll forever be my bestfriend," Akane said, trying to smile for her bestfriend.

"Sorry, no, I didn't see the way she looked at you. But that must be just your imagination."

"Well, anyway, let's just forget about it. It's not like she's gonna kill me," Akane joked, not knowing that what she said may come true someday.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Ranma got a pail of water and dosed some at her. He then returned to his normal self. "That was an odd day. Why'd you have to add another chef? Both of you are okay already. You can handle the customers," he asked.

"Well, actually no, we can't handle the customers anymore. As I said, customers are increasing and we need one more chef," Cologne explained.

"But why that girl, Ukyo?"

"Well, she seemed to love it here, and if she's as great as a cook as her friend says, then she's perfect to work here," Cologne answered.

"Yeah Ranma. Besides, she looks nice. I think we will get along," Shampoo said as she put her arms around Ranma's neck. "Though, Shampoo don't like girl Ukyo was with. She bugs me," she said as she pouted.

"_Oh boy, this is bad. If Shampoo doesn't like her at first sight, things will be terrible when she finds out she kissed me," _Ranma thought. "Why does she bug you? She seems to be a nice girl. Kinda of a tomboy, but nice."

"Ranma, I don't know why I don't like that girl. She just annoys me. There's something about her."

"Come on Shampoo, give her a chance."

"Why? Do you like her Ranma, honey?" Shampoo asked seriously and looked at Ranma straight at the eye.

"No! I don't like her! I just think it isn't good to judge people," Ranma explained while sweating.

"Okay, I'll try Ranma, for you," Shampoo said.

"Thanks Shampoo." _"Oh boy, why did I have to meet Akane in the first place? I have a feeling things are going to be tough since we met," _Ranma thought.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? The next chap would be update whenever, I haven't actually started already on it, but I have a plan. Anyway, please review! BTW, question, do you guys want Ryoga back already? If you don't about how many chaps do you want him back?  
_**


	5. Ranma Goes to Furinkan High

**_Here's my next chap! Yes, things are still hectic in my life, and I'm sorry for not updating soon. My excuse? For this week, we had to practice to sing in a musical concert in another school. Anyway, enough about that. I just hope you guys review what you think of this chap. I don't mind if it's positive or negative, as long as it isn't flaming. Well, I'll stop my author's note here. I'll just start this chap already. Hope you enjoy. Remember, R&R. That would give me the urge to update, okay? Here goes!  
_**

Ranma woke up the next day upon hearing Cologne and Genma talking in the room next to his. He knew that this thing they were talking about would happen, but he didn't expect that it would happen this soon.

He just decided to pretend that he was sleeping and listened to their conversation.

"Genma, you know Ranma is a growing teenage boy, right? He may be a very good martial artist but he also needs education. Why don't you enroll him in a school just near here? What about Furinkan High School?" Cologne asked her supposedly future brother-in-law.

"It sounds like a great idea, Cologne. That would teach my son some manners and some more wisdom. Shampoo should also come with him," Genma said, smiling.

"Yes, that would be good. But… Shampoo's needed in the restaurant. Its okay, she can manage without school. I've raised her and I think she can survive. For son-in-law in the other hand… with your raising… I doubt it."

"I'm not that bad of a father, am I?" Genma asked Cologne. Cologne just nodded for affirmation. "Well… if that's the case then it's settled. Ranma's going to start school today. I'll go wake him up right now," he continued then went off to tell his son, just at the room beside theirs, the agreement he and Cologne had.

Ranma just continued pretending to sleep even though he didn't really like the idea. School would just affect his training. He really wasn't that interested to go to school, but he knew he would some day. He just had a gut feeling.

"Son, you awake?" Genma asked, entering the room. Afterwards, he then went off near him and shook Ranma so he could wake up.

"Yeah Pop, I'm awake," Ranma said, rubbing his eye, convincing that he had only woken up. He then sat on an Indian sitting position. "What's up?"

"Well, good, because I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Ranma acted as he didn't know.

"Well… Cologne and I had decided that you're going to go to school starting today. High school exactly."

"High school you say? But why? Don't you think this will affect my training? I need more training, not education, Pops."

"Ranma, my boy, everybody needs education, even a martial artist like yourself. Besides, school would help you with your morality and respect for elders."

"Whatever. But, just saying, even if I go to school, I still wouldn't forget everything you got me thru. So, my respect for you still won't change," Ranma said, standing up and leaving his father.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Ranma and Genma were in China, specifically the Jusenkyo cursed springs and because of his Father's crazy idea in training there, they both fell._

"_Aya!" Ranma said as he kicked his dad, causing him to fall down to a spring. When he reached the surface, he was then a panda. "Dad?"_

_The panda then attacked Ranma and he too fell but he turned into a girl. "What the? Why am I a girl?! You're going to pay Pops!" Ranma said and continued to fight his father._

_---_

_Ranma and Genma went to different places and well, Genma sold his only son's hand in marriage for a lot of measly things, causing Ranma to have a lot of fiancées._

"_Ranma honey, you're mine!" one fiancée of his said, pulling his right hand._

"_No, he's mine!" another said, pulling his left hand._

"_You're all wrong, he's mine!" a muscular girl said and pulled Ranma's head._

"_Help me!" Ranma said._

_---_

_Ranma and Genma also went to solve Ranma's fear of cats, but instead of solving it, it just made things worse. It made Ranma act like a cat whenever he was really scared._

"_Meow!"_

_**End of Flashbacks**_

"_I don't want to remember those things anymore. Stupid Pop, getting me into all of those troubles." _

Upon leaving Genma, Ranma just fixed himself and got ready for school. After doing the morning necessities, he was off to the said school that his father said he will enroll in, Furinkan High.

"Okay, let's see, where is Furinkan High?" Ranma said to himself, walking on top of the wall as he usually does.

The wall then ended and he jumped down. Then he saw the sign 'Furinkan High School'. "This must be it."

He entered the school without hesitation but after a few seconds, he then saw Akane and decided to hide from her. _"Why is Akane here? Oh, stupid, she studies here! Of course! Why did I forget her school? Oh no, that means, we'll be schoolmates! This can't be happening!" _he thought to himself, hiding in a bush.

Akane then walked together with Ukyo towards the school. _"Ryoga must still be lost. Akane's not with him. Come to figure, I never knew what that Ryoga guy looked like. Does he really look like me? Well I'll find out as soon as he comes back here at Nerima, if he comes back," _Ranma asked himself.

"So, Ukyo, you ready?" Akane asked as she looked at her bestfriend.

"Sure am, Akane," Ukyo said, nodding.

"_Ready? For what?" _Ranma wondered.

After a few seconds, there seemed to be an earthquake. Then, hundreds of boys from the school went out and headed towards Akane and Ukyo. Apparently, they were their admirers. Some said, "Akane, we love you, please go out with me!" while the others said, "Ukyo, please be mine, be my girl!"

"How annoying. Why does this happen everyday?" Akane asked Ukyo.

"Let's just get this over. We're going to be late," Ukyo said.

"Right!"

Ukyo and Akane then attacked all the guys and in a matter of a minute or two, all of their admirers were beaten up, thanks to Akane's fist and Ukyo's spatula.

"_Wow, who would have thought that they were popular. Maybe Ukyo is kinda cute, but Akane? What has the world gotten into?" _Ranma thought to himself.

"Great, there, finished!" Akane said.

"Not quite," Ukyo said, looking at the bush Ranma was in. She sensed that someone was there and decided to know who.

"What's wrong Ukyo?" Akane asked, not sensing the presence of Ranma.

"I just sense somebody in that bush," she explained as she went to it and was about to see who was in it.

"_Oh no!! I can't let them see me! I need water! Oh no! There's no water when I need it the most!"_

Ukyo then saw Ranma and then screamed, "You're the guy Akane was talking about the other day!"

"What do you mean- oh my gosh! Ranma?! I thought you never wanted to return here? What makes you come back? Another beating I suppose?" Akane asked, a little bit shocked and mad at the same time.

"Listen, you didn't beat me up! I was off-guard! Besides, it was my dad's idea to study in your school," he explained.

"You're going to study here?" Ukyo asked.

"I guess so."

"No you can't!" Akane said to him.

"And why not? Afraid that your boyfriend Ryoga will beat me up when he finds out what happened between us? Don't worry, I can handle him," Ranma said arrogantly.

"Jerk!" Akane said and hit his head. "Come on Ukyo, let's go. I don't want to talk with him. Heck, I don't even want to see him," Akane said and pulled Ukyo towards the school.

"Stupid uncute tomboy!" Ranma screamed loudly but fortunately for him, not that loud since Akane didn't hear him anymore.

"What did you just call my dear Akane Tendo?" Kuno asked, sounding like a threat to Ranma and appearing from who knows where.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Takewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. I'm the- Hey! Where are you going, you insolent fool?" Kuno said with emotion, until he noticed Ranma leaving him.

"I'm going to the principal's office for admission to the school," Ranma explained, not having a care about Kuno.

"Wait, you can't leave, you have to face me first and survive!" Kuno said and went in front of him.

"Whatever you say," Ranma said, kicking Kuno to the air. Afterwards, he continued to walk to the principal's office.

After Ranma had admission to the school, the principal then lead him to his class. Little did he know that it was Akane's class and that it would make things even more complicated than before.

"Everybody, this is Ranma Saotome, our new student. I hope you would welcome him here wholeheartedly," the teacher introduced.

"Ran… ma?!" Akane said, standing up, all shocked. _"This can't be happening, then… I, Ryoga and him will… will be classmates," _Akane thought with fear.

"Akane?!" he said all surprised.

"Wait, you know her name?" Ukyo said, standing up too.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tendo, Ms. Kuonji, you know Mr. Saotome? Then you wouldn't mind for him to sit between you two since Ryoga's still absent. He's been absent for almost a month! Is he really coming back?" the teacher said.

"Sir, I do mind. Besides, Ryoga will come back, he's just lost. Besides, when he comes back then where is he going to sit?" Akane asked. _"And why does Ranma know my name. I never told him."_

"Uhh… fine then, Ranma, sit at that seat at the back, behind Ms. Tendo," the teacher directed.

"What?! Why does he have to sit here?! Can he sit somewhere else?! Somewhere away from me?" Akane complained.

"I'm sorry, that's the only available seat, Ms. Tendo," the teacher explained.

"Then let anybody seat near me, except him!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Tendo. You just have to deal with it. Besides, don't judge him that fast. He's only a new student and even if you know him doesn't mean you should-"

"But sir!"

"Enough, Ms. Tendo. That's it, outside, now!"

"Fine!" Akane said and stood up then went outside of the classroom. But before she left, she first glared at Ranma. Ranma just sweated and stood still.

When she left already, Ranma then took his seat. _"What a girl, she's too boyish, really!"_

* * *

After a few classes, it was now lunch and everybody went of to eat their food. Ranma just decided to eat Shampoo's cooking until one Ukyo, tasted his food. "Hey, why'd you do that!" Ranma asked her.

"Just wanted to taste it. Wow, that's good. Wait… I tasted that before. Aha! It's from the restaurant we were yesterday, Cat Café, I think? Right, Akane?" Ukyo said, giving Akane a piece of Ranma's food.

Akane then tasted his food and then knew that it had a distinct taste and was from Cat Café as well. "Yes, I guess it is from there."

"You a usual customer there?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah…" Ranma said, covering up that he was the waitress and that his girlfriend the chef with the purple hair, Shampoo made him that.

"I can't believe this, I'd be seeing you even after classes," Akane said annoyed.

"Well it isn't like I wanted to see you at all!"

"You know what you are, you're just plain-"

"Akane, please stop. Don't fight with him," Ukyo said to her bestfriend.

"I can't help it. He's just such a jerk, and soo arrogant," Akane explained.

"Well you're just and uncute tomboy!" Ranma insulted.

The class then heard what he said and huddled. "Oh my, this is the first guy who doesn't like Akane and even insulted her. I can't believe this!" one girl said.

"Yeah… usually, she and Ukyo are the heartthrobs of the school. I never imagined that anybody would call her uncute," one guy said.

"Would you all just stop, please?" Akane said. "I don't care what this guy thinks about me. I don't care a crap!" she continued and punched a desk.

"What happened!?" a teacher asked and entered the classroom from hearing a bang caused by the punched desk. He then saw that Akane punched the desk. "Ms. Akane Tendo, to the principal's office!"

"It wasn't my fault, sir! That new student, Ranma started it!"

"Well, Mr. Ranma Saotome, you may as well go with her to the principal's office."

"What?! Why do I-"

"To the office!"

"Okay, okay!"

The two then headed over the principal's office without a word said between each of them.

* * *

_**Principal's Office**_

"You two, why were you two arguing in the classroom? And Ms. Tendo, why did you punch that desk?" the principal asked.

"He was being a jerk and calling me rude names," Akane explained.

"And she did too. Besides, I thought you didn't care?" Ranma said.

"Uhhh!!! Well he started it!"

"Okay, I don't care who started it. For now, I'll let you go with a warning since this is the first time the two of you are sent here. But I don't want you two to fight okay? Please… And also, Mr. Saotome, be careful, it's only your first day here."

"We'll try sir, right Akane?" Ranma said.

"Fine, whatever," Akane said with a sigh.

"Okay, you can leave my office now. No more fighting okay?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison then left the room.

"I can't believe you got me in trouble. You were the one who punched the table. Besides, I can't lie and tell you that you are cute, Akane," Ranma said rudely.

Akane tried to calm down. _"Don't lose your cool Akane." _"As I said before, I don't care about what you think about me. Anyway… how do you know my name?"

"I… I… heard it before, when I left you. I heard… uhh… your friend Ukyo call you."

"Ukyo didn't call me. What are you talking about?"

"Whatever, well gotta run, see yah, bye!" Ranma said, sweating like crazy and left. _"Whew, that was close. I can't tell her that I found out her name is Akane is because I was the waitress she met at Cat Café! I should just tell her a lie the next time she asks me. I hope she doesn't ask me again though."_

* * *

After classes, Akane just had to preoccupy her mind with other things since all she thought all day was…

_Why is this happening to me?  
Why did Ranma have to go to our school?  
Am I uncute- shut up Akane, you don't care about what he thinks, he's just a jerk._

_How did he know my name?_

_Why is he so insensitive?_

_When is Ryoga coming back? I hope he doesn't get mad at Ranma- oh what do I care about him, he deserves to be beaten up. When Ryoga comes he'll pulverize him. But he may also know I liked my kiss with Ranma._

So, she just decided to go with Ukyo to Cat Café and support her.

"Good morning, how may I- oh it's… you guys… again," the girl Ranma said to Akane and Ukyo. _"So, things with them aren't over. What a day!"_

"Yup, we're here since Ukyo's going to start her first shift," Akane explained.

"I see," Ranma said with a sweat drop. _"I can't believe that I still have to see her. What a day. And things will be like this from now on. Oh boy."_

"Ukyo! You're late, come on girl, help us out now," Cologne said.

"I'm coming!" Ukyo said and wore her apron then went off to the kitchen so she could start cooking.

Shampoo then went out and greeted Ukyo, "Ukyo, you're here! Let's go," she said with a smile. She then saw Akane and glared at her.

"_I thought Shampoo said she'll give Akane a chance?" _Ranma asked herself.

After a while, Shampoo went to Akane and talked to her. "Hi, I'm Shampoo, you are?"

"Akane."

"Nice to meet you Akane," Shampoo said then went back to work.

"_Okay, that's it? Nice job Shampoo," _Ranma thought to himself, sarcastically.

"Hey, you're name is Ranma right?" Akane asked.

"Huh?! Yea… Why?" she said unsurely. _"Does she know my secret?"_

"You want to be friends?" Akane asked.

"_I guess not." _"Uhhh… sure? But why? I'm just a waitress. Why do you want to be friends with girls like me? I'm not rich."

"Well… I'll be hanging out here often since Ukyo's working here, and since she's busy and Shampoo's kinda not that friendly to me, if you just saw, I figured we two should be friends," Akane explained with a big smile.

"Oh… okay, Akane."

* * *

_**Somewhere out there**_

"I can't believe someone beat me up again. First it was Ryoga, and then now, it's that guy who said bad things about my dear Akane Tendo. I have to become strong to protect my love! I know, I have to train harder and go to my master!" Kuno exclaimed with scary passion.

He then saw his master with some underwear. "Master!"

"Kuno, disciple, nice timing! For your exercise today, you should stall these girls! I'll meet you at your house alter on today," Happosai said and ran away.

After a few seconds, the owners of the underwear Happosai stole came and Kuno tried to stall them. But it was no use, they just stepped on him. "Oh master! Help me now! Train me to protect my Akane Tendo and my pigtailed goddess!"

* * *

**_A/N: Well, how was this chap? This is the longest so far, am I correct? Well, R&R! Hope you liked it, I sure did have fun in writing this. _**


	6. Ranma and Akane, Partners

**_Thanks for all reviews! I truly appreciate them! They helped me a lot!_**

**_Rabid Badger, oh so that's what happened. I know I knew what happened, I just don't remember all the details so thanks for telling me. Also with Akane and the mallet? I fixed it already since I guess you were right. She pretty much fights bare handed. Anyway, I'm happy that you liked my previous chap, hope you like this one too. _**

**_SithKnight-Galen_****_, yes, I too want Ryoga back in the picture because he's my second favorite male in the anime. Actually, no. He's tied with Ranma as my first favorite male character. Anyway, for this chap he still unfortunately isn't. Don't worry, next chap, he will return and maybe even with Moose, or something like that. I promise._**

**_thereviewergirl, thanks for telling that, I really felt flattered. I hope that would be so. _**

**_Okay, anyway enough of the author's note, I'll just start the next chap already. But before I do, I just want to point out that almost the whole story is from Akane's point of view. Well, that is all. Enjoy this chap. _**

* * *

_**Akane's POV**_

Another day Akane, another day without Ryoga and another day with that jerk Ranma. I can't believe this, Ryoga's been gone for more than a month. This is the longest time he had been gone. What could have happened to him? Of course I miss him, but of course a part of me doesn't want him back. If he comes back, things will be awfully in turmoil. I just have a feeling that he and Ranma won't get along. When he finds out what happened between us two, then it will be totally bad. They really won't get along. God, what did I do to deserve this? Well, I can't do anything though, I just have to face my life, and luckily I have Ukyo with me. She's so kind, so pretty and so talented. I don't understand why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Any guy she likes will totally love her. But sadly, she says that the guy she likes like somebody else. I wonder who he is? Wow, of all the people she could like, she had to like a guy who doesn't like her back, how bad. I pity her. She deserves to be happy, she needs to-

"Oh, hi Ukyo, just thinking about you," I said to her as I was about to leave the house and she entered it. She must be here to pick me up. She must want us to go to school together.

"So, ready for school?" she asked, smiling, trying to hide her sadness. But… I know that she's sad, it really looks like he loves that guy, if only I knew who he was, I would help her. I don't understand why she doesn't want to tell me anything about him. All I know is that he's a male and that he's a martial artist.

"Yeah, I am. I was just about to leave the house," I explained. Yes, apparently, I was correct that she came here for us two to go to school together.

"Okay, let's go then."

We then walked to school. We talked about stuff, and as usual, fought the boys who always got on our way. But weirdly, we didn't see Kuno for today. I know we didn't see him the other day too, but Ranma told us that some juvenile delinquent just attacked him, sermoning him for saying bad stuff about me. That must be Kuno, no doubt. But anyway, no, this day is weird. What is Kuno up to? I hope he finally found the girl of his dreams and has given up on me. I can't take his foolishness anymore. Why can't he see that I don't love him? Why does he keep insisting I like him? Why is he so-

"Hi there, girls. I see you have beaten all your admirers again," Ranma said, appearing from nowhere.

"Yes, apparently we did. What's it to you?" I asked. Seriously, Ranma's really weird. Why does he care? At one point he cares, another point, he doesn't care a hell.

"Oh nothing, just saying. But, just wondering, aren't you two weirded out to where Kuno is? He hasn't shown up yet," he explained.

"Yes we are weirded out. He isn't even here to annoy us, mostly Akane though," Ukyo said as a joke.

"Whatever, I don't care. It's a good thing. We won't deal for him for today. I just hope he will remain this way," I said, going off to enter the school. We're going to be late for Pete's sake. I then turned back for Ukyo. "Ukyo, you coming? You don't want us to be late."

"Coming," she said and ran towards me. We then both entered the school together, leaving Ranma alone.

* * *

_**Class**_

At class, I expected a normal and not stressful day, a few homeworks, no gossips about me and not much things having to do with Ranma. But it seems that I was totally wrong.

This day was like hell. Let's call it hell day shall we? Anyway, for today, all of our teachers gave us homeworks due tomorrow and on this week, projects for a few weeks later and even quizzes on the next day. I thought things couldn't even be worse, but apparently I was wrong. Though, I was right about something, it is hell day.

Our homeroom teacher apparently thought it would be wise for all of us to have partners in class. It was at first okay with me. I thought we would be the one to choose our own partner, but in fact, the teacher was the one who picked who will be partnered to who.

I really wanted to be partnered with Ryoga, even though he still isn't here, or maybe Ukyo since she is my bestfriend if being Ryoga's partner isn't possible. Yeah, I really thought it would either be my bestfriend or my boyfriend I would be partnered with since after a few partnering by the teacher, only four were left, including Ryoga who wasn't present.

"Okay, Ms Tendo, Ms. Kuonji, Mr. Saotome and also the absent Mr. Hibiki are the only ones left. Hmm… let's see… uhh…"

Please say my name with either Ryoga or Ukyo! Not Ranma please! Not him!

"Ms. Kuonji… you're partner is…"

Akane Tendo or Ranma Saotome, please! By that way, I get partnered to either Ukyo or Ryoga!

"Ryoga Hibiki."

_**End of POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

"_The Lord heard my prayer!" _Ukyo thought to herself, being happy that she would get to work with Ryoga in everything school related.

_**Akane's POV**_

Oh my gosh! Of a two third chance to have any of them as a partner except him, I had to get the one third chance. I can't believe that Ranma's my partner!

Wait a minute, why is everybody whispering? They must be talking about me and Ranma. What are those dirty minded classmates of mine thinking now? I have a boyfriend, why do they have to do this? I have to do something!

"Sir, are you absolutely sure? You know Ranma and I always fight and-" I tried to explain although the teacher spoke already so I decided to stop speaking.

"Yes I am sure. And apparently, the whole school knows that you two fight a lot. But I think this could solve your bickering and arguments. You have to work together in every school work so that might lead you two to get to know each other better."

I just sighed. I couldn't tell anything else. I may be sent to the principal's office again. I wouldn't want that.

* * *

_**Homeroom**_

After Homeroom period, Ranma then approached me. What does he want now?

"Listen Akane, I know you don't like me, and I kinda don't like you either. But I figured since we're partners now, we have to work together. So, I'm here to ask you for a truce. We're not going to fight each other for unimportant things, okay? We have to control ourselves. Agree?" he said maturely. Whoever thought he could say that? I sure didn't. I thought all he can do was be a jerk, but what he did was really nice. Maybe being partnered to him won't be so bad as I thought.

"Okay, I agree with you. Truce," I said, extending a hand to his. He then took it and shook it. After doing so, I told him, "So, we have a lot to do. Apparently, all the projects due are partner projects. We have to work on single one of them. Tell you what, let's meet up later. I'll go to your house. We can even help each other with the homeworks and the quizzes tomorrow. So where do you live?"

_**End of POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

"_She can't go to my house! She'll find out that I live at Cat Café. She'll know I have something to do with the chefs there. I have to tell her no," _Ranma thought to himself. "Can we just do the projects, homeworks and studying quizzes at your house? My house is kinda messy and my dad doesn't approve of much people coming over. I'm sorry," Ranma lied.

_**Akane's POV**_

"I see. Okay, just come over to the Tendo Dojo, you know where that is?" I asked.

"Tendo Dojo? Where it instructs martial arts? So you're a martial artist? Since your surname is the name of the school, I guess you must be the heiress."

"Correct, I guess I am, since compared to my other sisters, I am the only one who takes being a martial artist seriously. So, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I do. I pass by it all the time. Okay, what time should I come over?"

"Hmmm… maybe at five in the afternoon."

"Okay then."

_**

* * *

History Period**_

"Hey Akane," Ukyo called to me as a whisper.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You coming with me to Cat Café today?" she asked.

Oh my gosh, I totally forgot. I promised her. But I promised Ranma too. I can't be in two places at once! Oh no! "Listen… Ukyo, I… can't. I'm so sorry. There are a lot of homeworks, projects and quizzes, and I told Ranma to come over at my house for us to help each other out in view of the fact that we are partners. I'm really sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay Akane. I understand you. Don't worry, I'll be okay. Well, hope you two don't argue much, okay?" she said with a smirk. What was that supposed to mean? Besides, Ranma and I made a truce.

"Don't worry Ukyo, we made a truce, we won't fight-"

"Ms. Kuonji! Ms. Tendo! Please be quiet! If you don't, I would be asking you to tell the whole class what is so important that you have to chatter so much during my period," the teacher said. Obviously, he heard us.

* * *

_**After School**_

Well, at least school's done. Although, the day still isn't. I know, I went home late because of some things I had to fix, but Ranma couldn't be earlier than me. I don't believe he's an early person anyway. I think he's a late person by the looks of things. And I- oh look, I'm home.

"I'm home!" I said entering the house.

"Welcome home Akane. What would you like for dinner? Oh, by the way, you have a guest," Kasumi said.

"A guest? Ranma? He's here already? What time is it?" I asked, puzzled that I was wrong about him.

"It's 5:05. Ranma's been here since 4:45. So, anyway, what would you like to eat?"

"Oh… food? Whatever is available is okay with me Kasumi. I love your cooking," I said, truthfully of course.

"Okay then. Wait, will I prepare for Ranma too? Will he be staying for dinner?"

"For all the things we have to do for today, I guess he will be. Yeah, I think you should prepare food for Ranma too."

"Okay, Akane dinner will be served in thirty minutes," Kasumi said then went off to the kitchen to cook.

I then went to Ranma so we could start what needs to be done, and I was so shocked to see that he had something with him, which I think is for me.

"Ranma, you're here. I'm sorry, I was late. I just had some stuff to do at school," I apologized.

"No, it's okay. I know you're busy. It's totally okay. Besides, you're here now. So… uh… I brought something for you," Ranma said then gave me some okonomiyaki from I presume, Cat Café.

"Oh, Ranma, you shouldn't have bothered," I said to him. He really shouldn't have.

"Well, as I guessed and I have heard from you and your sister Kasumi, I will be staying here for dinner. So, I decided to give you some food. And since I know you love Cat Café's food which I heard from Ukyo, I figured to give you some," Ranma explained.

"Are you serious? I know we made a truce, but I just have to be sure. Is there any poison in it?" I asked to be certain. Who knows? What if he didn't mean that truce?

After he swallowed it he then said to me, "There? See, I'm not dead. Don't worry, I meant the truce, okay? I do feel a little bit insulted that you don't trust me because I am a man of my word, but its okay, I understand. I mean, we used to fight a lot and it's hard to believe me, right?"

"Yeah… right," I said surprised while he was okay with it. I really thought he would get mad. He must be really serious of the truce. Maybe he is as he says, a man of his word. "So, let's begin?"

"Okay."

We then started to study for our quizzes tomorrow. It's Ranma's first time in school and I'm the one reviewing him, but to be totally honest, it's okay with me. It's actually quite fun to be studying with him. He's quite funny.

"So, if in the Yuan Dynasty the Mongols were the leaders of China, what was the other Chinese Dynasty that was ruled by a different race?" Akane asked.

"I think it is the Manchu dynasty. The Manchu dynasty can also be called the Ching dynasty since it was only named Manchu because of the rulers, the Manchurians. But honestly, if they really named it Ching, then the song to memorize the Dynasties wouldn't be Shang, Chou, Chin, Han, Sui, Tang, Sung, Yuan, Ming, Manchu. It would be, Shang, Chou, Chin, Han, Sui, Tang, Sung, Yuan, Ming, Ching. It wouldn't make that much of a great song. Seriously, it wouldn't fit to the song, 'Twinkle, Twinkle'," he joked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yeah, I know, that wasn't that funny. But it just made me laugh. He did make a good point.

After studying a while, we then started to answer the homeworks, but before we got to solve the first algebraic expression which was totally hard to answer, Kasumi then came to call us for dinner.

* * *

_**Dinner**_

"So, Akane, who is this young lad? You're new boyfriend I presume? I know he's good looking and well built, but Ryoga's still your boyfriend. You haven't formally broken up with him. Don't you think it's-" dad said then was cut-off when I spoke.

"Dad, one, he's not my boyfriend. And two, I'm not cheating on Ryoga. He's just my partner in absolutely everything school related," I explained, blushing. Oh-my-gosh, why am I blushing! Yes, I am embarrassed for what my dad said, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't like Ranma. Yes, this must be because I'm only embarrassed.

"Oh, is that so? So you two or close friends?" Kasumi asked.

"Well… uh…"

"Yes we are," Ranma said with a smile. Why did he just say that? That isn't true. Well, maybe we're close because he's here, but not that close as Ukyo and I.

"I see. So, Ranma, are you an honorable young lad? I know it's none of my business, but I just want to know what kind of friends Akane has," Soun explained then drank his coffee.

"I guess… I am honorable."

"That's good to hear. So how long have you and Akane been friends?" Kasumi asked. "She has never mentioned you to us."

"Oh… uh… I met her before I entered Furinkan High, but… we became close when it was my first day. She helped me out right away," Ranma said lying.

What is he doing? Why is he lying? This wasn't in the truce. Though, he does make me look like a kind person, which is good. I wonder why he is doing this though.

"I see. Oh, Akane, how kind you were!" Kasumi said to me.

"Yeah…" I said, unsure of what Ranma's motive is. Why did he have to lie? Can't he just tell my family that we used to fight a lot and that we're not that close of friends?

The dinner just continued with silence, and afterwards, Ranma and I started our homeworks all over again.

After studying for about two hours already, meaning it's seven in the evening, I wondered when Ranma's gonna go home. I mean, he does have a home to go to, right? And it is kinda getting late.

"Ranma… so, when you coming home? I'm not asking you to leave, I was just curious. It's kinda dark already, and uh… are you sure you can find your way home?"

"Yeah, I can. Don't worry," he told me and continued to answer the homeworks.

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Now, another two hours have passed, we have finished all the homeworks and now, all that is left is the planning of our projects. Now, first was the poster to be submitted about three days from today.

"So, what do you want to put in the poster? It is a free poster making art project so we can do whatever we want, so want do you want to do?"

"I would like to make it to something of adventure. Why don't we put some martial arts on it? A boy with numchucks, perhaps?" he suggested.

"That's a nice idea. But it would be better if the boy is going to battle a girl with a sword. Let's add a girl," I suggested.

"Aha, that is good. Okay, let's get this started."

* * *

After a few more hours, we finished our project of the poster. It came out to be have a strong message and very beautiful. We may be very tired of doing it, but we're glad that we got to finish it only for a night. It was now then nine in the evening. Ranma's family must be worried for him.

Ranma should go now, we can do the other projects some other day. Besides, we already finished everything due for tomorrow.

"Ranma, why don't you go home now? It's nine in the evening already, it's really dark," I said to him.

"No, we can still do a few more things," he said then tried to continue what he was doing.

* * *

After another hour and when the sky was really dark and no one could see anything else, I just had to go to sleep. Ranma may not want to, but I sure want to. I'm very tired and sleepy and tomorrow's another day. If I don't sleep soon, I won't be able to get up early for school tomorrow. I may even be late.

"Ranma, let's call it a night. I'm really sleepy already. You should go home too," I suggested.

"You go up to your bed, I'll leave as soon as I finish this," he said and continued working.

"You sure?" I said then went to the door then yawned.

"Yeah."

I next went out the door and left him.

Why does he really study and work this hard? I didn't think it was his character to do so? I thought he was lazy. Besides, it's so late already. I can't leave him. I can't even let him leave the house this late. He should stay over.

I decided to go back to him, wanting to tell him that he should just spend the night here but I then saw him sleeping on the floor.

I better get him a futon and a blanket. He wouldn't sleep comfortably on the floor anyway.

After I did so, I placed him there. Yes it was hard, he was much heavier than me because he is a guy, but still, it was good to see him sleeping like that. He looked very peaceful, so cute- yeah, I guess I did call him cute.

"Sweet dreams Ranma," I said then stared at him. He kinda looked handsome I had to admit. Even attractive. Maybe because he kinda looks like Ryoga. Yeah, they do have a lot of physical similarities. I must just be missing Ryoga so much that I'm trying to replace him with Ranma. Wait, what did I just think? Replace Ryoga? That's insane. But… it is what it seems. No, Akane. You did bad enough to kiss Ranma accidentally before and… wow, he really is hot, and especially how he breathes. Okay stop it!

But, I can't take this. I just have to do this. He wouldn't know, right?

I then gave him a peck on the cheek. I just had to, the temptation was overcoming me. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. But no one would have to know about it, besides, Ranma's asleep. Yeah, anyway I should just sleep now. It's been a busy day, I'm sleepy.

* * *

_**The next day**_

I woke up from my alarm clock, still sleepy because I slept late. It was all because Ranma and I were busy for- Ranma! I almost forgot, I have to-

I then reached the kitchen and saw him.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" I said as I was surprised.

"Oh, I'm making breakfast. I guess I slept here last night and I guess someone put me on a futon and put me to bed. So, I just want to thank your family for everything by this breakfast I'm making," he explained.

I see. I can't believe it. He's not all that bad as I first thought. He's actually really nice. "I see. Well… thank you Ranma. You shouldn't have. Kasumi could-"

"No, it's okay. Besides, I would really like to thank you all. Here, taste my ramen," Ranma said as he gave me some of his cooking by feeding me. Wow, it tastes great! He's a great chef.

"It's good," I said to him with a smile. "I couldn't imagine that you could cook, but you sure can. It almost tastes like the food in Cat Café, you should work there with Ukyo if you want," I told him, remembering this kind of taste. Yes, it's not really like the food in where Ukyo works, but it has a somewhat similar taste.

"Uh… you think so? Oh… it's because I try to copy their style of cooking. It's really delicious," Ranma said, with a small sweat drop, covering up that he knew how to cook with the help of the chefs there, Shampoo and Cologne.

"Yeah, I do. And I'm sure Nabiki, Kasumi and dad would love this."

"Akane are you cooking? It smells really- oh Ranma, you cook? Oh, and why are you still here? I mean its okay with me that you're here, but just wondering, did you sleep here last night?" Kasumi asked as she entered the kitchen from the smell of Ranma's cooking.

"Yes, apparently, I do. I'm cooking now for the kindness your family brought for me. I will be finishing soon enough. And for the sleeping here, yes I did. I got sleepy and apparently I couldn't go home. Somebody tucked me in to the futon and that's why I'm still here," Ranma explained.

"I see, so Akane, you tucked him in?" Kasumi asked me with a smile.

"Uh… yeah I did. I couldn't just leave him on the floor," I explained.

"I see."

After a while, Ranma's ramen was then finished, we then ate it and everybody loved his cooking, even dad.

"This is great Ranma, you should come here more often and teach Kasumi to cook this," dad said as a compliment.

"I guess I could do that."

* * *

_**End of POV**_

**_Normal POV- Kuno's House_**

It was just a normal scenery in the Kuno Household, silent, but deadly. And Kuno was just sitting by the garden, waiting for Master Happosai.

After a few moments of his patience, Happosai then arrived, passing thru the many obstacles of Kuno's house and was ready to teach his disciple. "So, Kuno, are you ready for your training?" the perverted old man seriously asked.

"If this training would help me get my Akane Tendo from that insolent pig and protect my pigtailed goddess from evil and perverted guys, then yes, I am ready," Kuno said with zeal.

"Very well then. Firstly, we should learn more techniques from the Goes Anything Martial Arts."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I had to end it there. Anyway, you may be wondering why Happosai's technique is Goes Anything Martial Arts and not Anything goes Martial Arts, correct? Well, there is a reason behind it. I will reveal it soon enough so don't worry. Well, R&R. I would really appreciate them. **_


	7. Ryoga Back with Mousse

_**Hey, here's the next chap guys! Firstly, before I start this, I would like to thank you all for the review. Secondly, I would like to great you all a belated Happy Valentines Day! **_

**_ellf, zmajz, I'll try to read the authors/works you told me about as soon as I have the time. My schedule's kinda hectic and all I could do is write my fics. I can't even read other fics I want to read. Don't worry, I'll try my best and I hope I won't let you and the other reviewers down._**

**_BTW, this chap is of normal POV, just so you know. Well, anyway, I'll start it already. Enjoy._**

_**Also, I edited this to some typos and the wrong spelling of Mousse's name. I don't know when I'll be able to update soon because things at school at home and at other places are so hectic. Hope you guys understand. **_

* * *

_Ryoga, the guy everybody wanted to see again, Akane, the Tendo's, Ukyo, and even Kuno, so that he could beat him. But he was also the guy that one person wanted to meet and not meet both at the same time. Whom you may ask? Well, that person is no other than Ranma Saotome. He wanted to meet Ryoga for he wanted to know what kind of person Akane's boyfriend was, but he didn't want to meet him because he knew they absolutely won't get along. After everything that had happened between Akane and him, he would be very mad. But eventually, whether he really liked it or not, he would meet him. Ryoga may have had a bad sense of direction, but he always found his way back to Akane. And that faithful day, my friends, was today._

* * *

Ranma was just up to nothing, bored at home and just on the roof, looking at the setting sun. But suddenly, after the sun had set, he saw some figures, two actually. It wasn't really clear since the sun was gone already and only a dim light was present. These figures were of a teenage boy with another teenage guy headed towards the house or better known as Cat Café.

"Shampoo!" one of them called.

"_Wait, isn't that Mousse's voice?" _Ranma realized upon hearing it. He then decided to leap down from the roof so he could see if it really was Shampoo's so called bestfriend, Mousse.

"Mousse, it is you! What's up? You've been gone since forever," Ranma said, recognizing that he was whom he expected.

"_This guy looks like me. Hmmm…" _the guy Mousse was with thought to himself as he saw Ranma.

"Ranma, yes, it is me. Where is Shampoo?" Mousse asked, determined to see Shampoo and kinda irritated to see Ranma.

"Yes? You look for Shampoo?" Shampoo said as she went to Mousse, Ranma and the other person. "Oh, it's you bestfriend, Mousse! Come on in! You too," she said, talking to the guy beside Mousse.

Afterwards, Shampoo pushed them all inside the café.

* * *

_**Cat Café **_

When they were all inside, Shampoo decided to prepare them some tea. She then gave them all. Afterwards, she asked her bestfriend, "So Mousse, where have you been? You've been gone for a while."

"Uh… yes, I have been gone for quite some time. You see Shampoo… I was… just… training, you see," he explained with sweatdrops. Obviously, he was lying.

"Training for what?" Ranma asked, suspicious about his answer.

"Shut up Ranma! Of course I was training to beat yo-"

Ryoga then armed him so Mousse wouldn't reveal that he was really training to beat Ranma.

"Yoda!" Mousse said nervously, from almost slipping.

"Yoda?" they all asked, excluding Ryoga who knew who he really wanted to pulverize.

"He's a very good martial artist. I met him at… India, where I trained for a while," he lied and sweated even more.

"I see," Shampoo said. "But who is guy you're with? Another friend you met when you were training?"

"Oh, me? My name is Ryoga Hibiki. And yes, Mousse and I met when he was training," he introduced.

"_He's Ryoga!? He's Akane's boyfriend!? This is bad. He's returned, and he had to come here! But… come to think of it… he does look like me. We only look different from the bandana he's wearing," _Ranma thought with uneasiness.

"This friend of yours, Mousse and I met when he suddenly attacked me, thinking that I was Ran-" Ryoga continued until Mousse covered his mouth.

Mousse then whispered to him. "Please don't tell them, or you'll pay. I know what I did then… and I'm sorry! And why tell them? You prevented me from revealing that before, so please, don't tell them!"

_**Flashback**_

"You! Ranma, prepare to die!" Mousse said as he charged Ryoga while he was at China.

"What the? What are you talking about, I'm not Ranma! I don't even know anybody by the name of Ranma! My name is Ryoga Hibiki!" Ryoga said to him and dodged his attacks.

"Don't deny it! You stole Shampoo from me, the woman I love. Now, you shall pay!" he said as he continued charging.

"Will you stop it?! Fine, if you don't want to, then I guess I have to fight you or just… run away! I don't have time for you. I'll fight you some other time. But for now, I have to get on going," Ryoga said as he left Mousse. _"What a weirdo, I'm not Ranma. Who is he anyway? And who's this Shampoo he was talking about? I don't have time to fight him, I have to get back to my dear Akane."_

"Coward! You won't escape me, Ranma! I'll follow you even to the ends of the earth! I swear! I'll get revenge! Shampoo will be mine!" Mousse said and followed Ryoga.

"She can be yours, I don't care! Just stop following me!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"You're bluffing! I do not believe you! You just have to die!"

**_End of Flashback _**

"Fine!" Ryoga said while he removed Mousse's hand from his mouth. "It's actually not that important. I'm just a friend of his. Anyway, I have to go now. I have to go somewhere. Mousse, buddy, could you bring me there? You know I'm poor in directions, don't you? Besides, this could be a pretty good favor for what I've done for you," he asked him.

"Wh…at? Uh…"

"Sure he will, right Mousse? Ranma and I would even come with you. It's better to come with you guys than be bored here. Besides, the café's closed anyway. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shampoo said and pulled them all out.

* * *

_**Somewhere Along the Way**_

"So, Ryoga… where exactly are you going?" Mousse asked.

"I need to find my home. I need to go to my girlfriend. I've been gone for months. I'm sure she's worried about me," Ryoga said.

"_What?! He's going to Akane's?! This is bad! I can't come with them! I have to leave!" _Ranma thought. "Shampoo, Moose, Ryoga… I'm sorry, I have to go, I have to-"

"Ranma, come on, it's just near. Besides, I would like all of you to meet my girlfriend. She just lives at the Tendo dojo. Do you know where that is? I'm kinda not a good kind of guy with navigations."

"_You bet."_

"Uh… I know! It's just over here," Shampoo said and directed them all.

* * *

_**In front of the Tendo House**_

"This is it! Thank you Shampoo for bringing me here. Thank you too Moose, Ranma, for coming with me here," Ryoga said then knocked on the Tendo's front door.

"Who is it?" Akane's voice asked then opened the door. "R…Ryoga! You're back!" she continued and hugged then kissed her. "You've been gone by months, I missed you! Don't ever leave me like that ever again."

"Don't worry Akane, I won't. Oh, Akane, by the way. Meet the ones who helped me get here, these are-"

"I'm Mousse," Mousse said as he introduced himself. "And this is my bestfriend, Shampoo-"

"You… you're the girl in Cat Café," Akane told her.

"Yes, in fact I am. And you're Ukyo's bestfriend, am I right?" Shampoo said with a small hint of anger. She didn't know why, but she always felt angry whenever she sees Akane.

"Oh, good. You know each other. And Akane, this is-" Ryoga said as Akane cut him off.

"Ranma," Akane said. "Yeah, I know him too. He's my classmate," she continued, all serious.

"Ranma, is what she just said true?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah… But you see Shampoo, Akane and I-" he said agitatedly

"Well… in that case. Ranma here is my boyfriend, you see. Don't you dare steal him from Shampoo. Besides, you have Ryoga anyway," Shampoo explained.

"You're boyfriend? Is that so? Oh, don't worry. I'm not a boy stealer, besides, we don't get along that much," Akane said, lying to her. For the past few days, since they became partners, they became very close. Yes, they still fought, but not that much anymore.

"I see. Well… Ryoga, it's late already. We have to go. See you at school. You too Akane," Ranma said and pulled Mousse and Shampoo away.

"_So… Ranma's taken. I should have known. But why do I feel sad? At least this is better, I think…" _Akane thought to herself as she watched the three leaving.

"So… Akane, you're not going to let me in?" Ryoga asked her.

"Oh… I'm sorry, come on, let's go in."

* * *

**_Ranma, Shampoo and Mousse_**

"_That was close," _Ranma thought to himself.

"Ranma, Shampoo no like that girl, Akane. I tried to give her another chance, but I still can't seem to like her. Ranma, you stay away from her," Shampoo said.

"Shampoo… I… can't."

"Why? You in love with her??"

"No, no! Of course not! I could never like a tomboy like her. It's just because…well… she's my assigned partner. I do all my school works with her. Besides, she's not as bad as you think," he said while blushing which apparently Mousse noticed.

"Fine, you can be with her, but only as a partner. Nothing more."

"Yes, of course Shampoo, you're the only one I love," Ranma said then kissed his girlfriend, not that much sincere though.

Mousse then became jealous. He loved Shampoo since they were friends at about three years old, but Shampoo picked Ranma, someone he met and knew less. Yes, he never told his real feelings towards her but… he loved her very much. And it pains him to see Shampoo with Ranma. That's why he almost killed Ryoga, by thinking that he was Ranma.

"_Ranma's not the one for you Shampoo. I promise, I'll prove to you that he isn't. I know he loves that girl Akane, and if I'm wrong that he doesn't, I'll make him fall in love with her. If that's not even possible, I could kill him, maybe even with the help of Ryoga. I swear, I'll get her away from Shampoo. Shampoo belongs to me," _Mousse thought.

* * *

_**Tendo House**_

"So, Ryoga, how are you? Where have you gone? This is the longest time you've been gone. I was so worried. The whole family was too! Even Ukyo, for me, because I was so sad, and for you, because you two are friends, aren't you?" Akane explained.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to come back, but I kept getting lost. At first, I got to Alaska, to Czechoslovakia and some other places I didn't even know existed. But… when I got to China and met Mousse, that's when directions made sense. It was as if he brought me to Japan, except that he was chasing me the whole time," Ryoga told her.

"Why would that Mousse guy chase you? I thought you guys were friends? They all did come with you here."

"Well… Don't tell anyone okay? Especially, Ranma or Shampoo? If you do, Moose would kill me. He's a pretty good martial artist, even though it's not that obvious," Ryoga said seriously to his girlfriend.

"I promise."

"Okay. Well… by the looks of things, I think he likes his bestfriend, Shampoo. And seeing that Shampoo's boyfriend, Ranma, looks like me, Mousse must have thought I was Ranma when we first met. He must be pretty mad at Ranma for stealing her from him and really wanted him dead. We fought the entire time we were traveling back to Japan."

"_This makes things more complicated. Why is this happening to me? First I got to kiss Ranma, and then he's my partner. Now, Ryoga's here and with this Mousse character, who apparently likes Shampoo, who is Ranma's girlfriend! Can things just be back to normal?" _

* * *

_**Next Day **_

On the next day, Ukyo eventually heard the news about Ryoga's return and she became totally happy. Ryoga was her partner and since he was now here, they would be spending more time together.

"Ryoga, you're back. Nice to have you back," Ukyo said calmly to him, trying to hide her real feelings

"Yeah, I'm happy that I'm back. Thanks for looking out for Akane while I was away. Anyway… so… it seems that you're my partner. Well… I'm sorry I was gone for so long. You must have been doing all the projects all by yourself. Don't worry, I'll come over to your house later. We can do everything that is needed to be done," Ryoga said to her.

"Sure, that would be great! I would love you to come over! I mean… uh… I'll see you," Ukyo said, almost being obviously happy for Ryoga coming over to her place.

"Well, I gotta run. Akane's looking for me. See you later partner!" Ryoga said then ran away.

"See you," she said then waved goodbye. _"This is great! Ryoga's back! But… he still is Akane's boyfriend. Would it be wrong to make a move on him? But… I really love him… But… it seems so wrong to betray Akane. She is my bestfriend and everything."_

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah! This is the next chap. Sorry, it's not that long. I guess I had to end it there. Well… R&R! Yeah, Ryoga's back! And with Mousse! Any suggestions for the next chap? _**


	8. Developing Feelings

**_Hi there to all for you. Sorry for not updating for a while. I do have a life and even though I really want to continue this fic, it's just so hard to find time for it. Anyway, I would just like to tell you all that your reviews didn't make me down. Actually, I'm very happy that most of you really spend their time reading this then giving me constructive criticism. Now, that's what I'm talking about! Hope you guys continue in being great reviewers! Thanks ever so much! _**

_**yas, thanks for telling me the summary error. I changed it already with the help of your review.**_

**_Kool Moe D., so do you want it as a crossover? What about you others? If you want to, then what should I use other than the Ranma ½ cast for the crossover?_**

**_Ghost in the Machine, I changed Mousse's name already. Thanks for telling me. Yeah, I know how you felt. I experienced that too and I didn't like it. So sorry about that._**

**_The Rabid Badger, thanks for pointing that out. Gotta admit, I'm not good in word choice that much. That is one problem I always have. So thanks for pointing that out.. _**

* * *

_Being scared, a feeling that's not great to have, a feeling that usually makes you feel inferior, incapable, small. But even though that's the case, being scared is inevitable. We all have our fears and we have to admit it. However… we don't stop there, we have to face those fears. For if you want courage, you have to remember that it is the mastery of fear, not the absence of it. Everyone has a fear, even God. His own fear is for us to sin against him and he has to face that everyday. So, that's what all the characters have to realize, because since Ryoga had returned, everybody knew that everything wouldn't be the same and they were scared. Maybe not directly because of Ryoga, but it was because of his return or something that might happen because of his return. _

* * *

Akane knew that Ryoga would later find out what happened between Ranma and her, so that made her really scared. For her, she still did love Ryoga, but she was still figuring out why she kissed Ranma a few days ago. She assumed that it must be because of just missing Ryoga, but we never know, there might be more to it.

Ranma was too scared since he sensed that Ryoga was a talented martial artist and if he found out what happened when he was gone, Ryoga might just fight him. Ryoga could even be the worst enemy Ranma was avoiding all along. Yes, he was never afraid of anybody, not even Mousse. But he knew that someday, one person would defeat them, and he kind of believed that person might be Ryoga since he gave him a different feeling. Not only did he like feel Ryoga was like him in terms of physical appearance, but also in aura. It was as if they almost had the same battle aura for Ranma, a dangerous and fierce aura.

Next, Ukyo was also scared. She loved Ryoga, yes. But she was scared if she couldn't control her feelings towards him. Akane was really important for her too since she is her bestfriend, but she really couldn't take hiding her feelings to someone that meant a lot to her. Ryoga saved her when she first came to Nerima and that was very important for her. But Akane's also the reason that she had a friend and that she had a home and it would be very mean of her to betray her all because she wanted was to proclaim her love to Ryoga. She was perplexed, worried, but most of all, she was definitely scared for she had to decide on what to do, on who to pick, Ryoga, the guy she loved since she met him or Akane, her bestfriend who was always there for her.

Another person who was scared too was Shampoo. She still didn't feel good about Akane's presence in Ranma's life because her feelings towards her since they met weren't that good. But now that she knew Akane had a boyfriend, who is Ryoga, it didn't make things better for her. At her view, Akane seems to like Ranma better than Ryoga, and she was of course not very happy about it. Yes, she's happy that Ryoga might help in distracting Akane from Ranma, but somehow, she thought it wasn't going to be that simple. She had a lot of presumptions on what might happen since they were partners. A lot of what ifs got in her mind. And all of those didn't make her feel a tiny bit better but just more scared by the minute. Ranma was hers and she didn't want him to be stolen by anyone, especially someone she didn't like.

Lastly, Mousse was scared too. The long haired teenager with glasses loved Shampoo very much since he met her but he wasn't really sure if he would succeed for her in loving him the say way he does. Shampoo had Ranma and because of that, he became his rival since the two of them got together. But whatever he did to tear them apart, whatever happened to them, Shampoo would always come running back to Ranma. But now, for Mousse, Ranma has Akane, who is Ryoga's girlfriend. Well, technically, only in his own mind. But if he did bring Ranma and Akane together, it would just make Ryoga angry. This might even cause him to tell Shampoo his real plan for he knew that when he charged him at China. Shampoo would have then been ultimately mad with him and he would lose total chance of her. He didn't want that to happen, he was haunted and scared of that to happen. He wanted to get rid of Ranma from the picture but still make Shampoo his, but he knew that was definitely hard to do. Though, that didn't mean that he wouldn't give up.

But all is not lost because they are all ought to develop feelings for the one who is right for them. Though, this may not make things pretty and just a little bit more complicated for these feelings might just intricate everybody's feelings toward each other.

* * *

**_Ukyo and Ryoga at Ukyo's House _**

It was a hard day, more projects were given and also homeworks and quizzes too. But since Ranma was going over to Akane's, Ryoga decided that he too should go over to Ukyo's so that he could help her out with their projects, homeworks and even quizzes. He didn't even have a hint of jealousy for Akane being with a guy for hours since he was completely trustful towards her. So, all he really wanted was to help Ukyo since they were partners and since he was gone for so long and just let Ukyo work by herself, she had to make up for everything he had missed.

Since this was his decision, at the end of the school day, Akane decided to drop his boyfriend off at Ukyo's so that he wouldn't get lost. Of course she didn't want him to disappear to who knows where again.

"Okay Ukyo, I'll leave him to your hands now. Take good care of him, please. And Ryoga, please stay put here with Ukyo. Don't leave her. I'll go pick you up when Ranma and I are done with everything that is needed to be done. Well… behave okay? Bye sweetie," Akane said then kissed Ryoga. She afterwards walked over to the door and left.

Ukyo then became jealous but still tried to remain calm. She knew she shouldn't envy her bestfriend, and she really tried not to. But, love is hard to overcome sometimes, especially when you're gonna spend even only a few hours with that person you love, like Ukyo.

"So, should we start now?" Ryoga asked Ukyo after Akane's departure.

"Oh, sure. Let me just change my clothes. I'm still wearing my uniform and I'm not that comfortable with this at home. I'll fix us some pancakes too. Please wait a while. Don't you go anywhere okay Ryoga? Akane would kill me if you got lost again," Ukyo said to him then left to dress and cook up some pancakes.

Ryoga waited for a while alone, trying to stay put but still exploring the small but very interesting house of Ukyo. Ukyo had a lot of pictures from school, from her favorite things and more, but the most peculiar thing was there were no pictures of her family. Ryoga wondered why this was so and came to a conclusion. _"Ukyo may not have a family, like me. Well… I technically I do… but, I'm never with them, I don't even remember their faces. All of us get lost that we never have the time to spend with each other. Why do we all have to be so bad with directions?"_

After a few minutes, Ukyo then returned wearing a blue shirt, draping her body which made her really sexy and a pink flowing mini skirt. She was also holding the pancakes she cooked for them to eat. "So, I'm ready," she smiled as she said that.

"U…Ukyo, you look really… pretty in that outfit. This is the first time I saw you wear anything else other than your uniform," Ryoga said as he blushed madly. Ukyo was really beautiful and any guy would be crazy to not be attracted to her. And Ryoga as a normal un-crazy guy was definitely engrossed to Ukyo's transformation of attire.

"_Wow, he liked it! Maybe I should wear this more often," s_he thought to herself. "Uh… thank you. Well, let's start eating the pancakes, then we could start with the projects," she answered blushing madly too.

"Okay, I can't wait to taste your delicious pancakes. I never really had one, but Akane always say to me that they taste great."

"Well, taste one," Ukyo said as she tried to feed Ryoga while blushing.

Ryoga too blushed on what Ukyo was about to do, but he thought it wouldn't be bad. Besides, they were just friends. "Okay," he said and accepted it then afterwards ate it. "Wow! That was good! You're a great cook Ukyo, you know that?" Ryoga said as he ate more of her cooking.

"You're just joking," she said as she blushed some more. _"Ryoga's been giving me a lot of compliments today. This is such a great day! I'm so glad that he's my partner."_

"No I am not. It's really good! I'm sure you would make a great wife someday. Your husband would be very proud. His food everyday would be ultimately delicious," he explained, still eating Ukyo's pancakes.

"Thank you so much Ryoga!" Ukyo said as she blushed to crimson then accidentally hit Ryoga with his big spatula.

Ryoga of course got hurt. But even though that was what unfortunately happened, he still had the strength to respond, "You're welcome. But… uh…Ukyo? Could you please… remove the spatula from my head?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ukyo said to him then removed it. She then got some ice for her to put on his head.

* * *

**_Ranma and Akane at the Tendo Dojo _**

"I'm home!" Akane said as she entered the house.

"Finally woman! Come on, we have a lot to do. Where have you been anyway?" Ranma asked being bored all alone in the house. Kasumi was out buying some ingredients for dinner while Nabiki was out somewhere, hustling someone innocent, as usual. Soun in the other hand was by the spa since the water pipes were broken and Happosai was training Kuno somewhere.

"I just dropped Ryoga off to Ukyo's. I wouldn't want him to get lost, would I?" Akane said angrily.

"Oh… is that so? Well, anyway… let's just start the projects," he said, trying to hide that he was jealous even though it was pretty obvious to anybody who would have seen him except Akane.

"Fine by me. Let's see…" Akane paused to think. She then continued, "Why don't we do the mitosis replication in clay first?"

"Mitosis?" Ranma asked not knowing what that word meant.

"The project for Biology stupid!" she explained briefly.

"Oh! I remember! Those things with circles! Wait, do you have clay here? We can't possibly make that mitochondri… mito… that, without the clay."

"Uhmm… I know there's some on top of the cabinet. I'll go get them," Akane said as she left him. Ranma then just decided to follow her so he could help her out in getting the clay.

Akane then took a small ladder to get the clay from the top cabinet. Though she didn't know that the ladder was already damaged with its left stand had a hole, she still climbed it to get the clay. Because of this, she then fell. But luckily and also unexpectedly for her, Ranma was behind her, and he caught her from the fall.

"Stupid girl. You should have checked the ladder before you used it," Ranma explained to her.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the clay," she humbly said then walked away from Ranma.

"Come on, just hop on my back. You can use it to get the clay," he explained.

"Are you sure?" she turned around all surprised with a small hint of blush on her face.

"Yeah, I can take your weight, no matter how heavy you are," he joked.

He then deserved as slap from Akane and got it. That was pretty nasty and left a mark. His face now had a red hand mark. But afterwards Akane's action to what Ranma had said about her weight, she jumped on his back. "So, am I heavy?" she asked.

"Wow… surprisingly… no. Well, come on, go get the clay," he said and then brought her near the cabinet.

* * *

**_Shampoo and Mousse at Cat Café _**

"So… Shampoo, where's everybody? Why are you the only one left here at the caf?" Mousse said as she followed Shampoo to the customers to take their order.

"Cologne had an errand to do. While Ukyo's with Ryoga making their projects for school And Ranma… she's over Akane's doing the same thing," Shampoo said, a little bit annoyed and worried at the same time since she was the only one left in charge at Cat Café.

"So… who's Ukyo? She's having a relationship with Ryoga?" Mousse asked assuming the fact.

"No. She's Akane's bestfriend and she works part-time here. Why do you think she's having a relationship with Ryoga? Ryoga's Akane's boyfriend," Shampoo wondered as she went over the kitchen to cook the orders.

"Well you said Ukyo and Ryoga were doing the same thing as Ranma and Akane. In my view, Ranma and Akane are more than mere friends and partners. I can't even believe that you let Ranma be with Akane, even only for a few hours. It's pretty obvious that something's up between them," Mousse explained, following Shampoo and trying to make her angry with Ranma.

"What makes you say that?!" Shampoo said angrily at Mousse while almost cutting her own finger from slicing the carrots.

"Well… when we met Akane, Ranma was kinda avoiding her though he was blushing. I'm just thinking something must have happened between them two. It may even be continuing. And besides, as your bestfriend, I have to tell you what I think about your boyfriend. Maybe he's not that good for you anyway, why don't you just break up with him? There are more guys better for you, even me!"

Shampoo then paused for a while because of what Mousse said. _"Better guys for me? Like Mousse-y? That can't be. He's my bestfriend," _she thought as she blushed a bit for a while. But after a while, knowing that she had to say something to him, she then spoke, "Mousse, I love Ranma so much to doubt him, you know that. I don't trust Akane, but I trust him. Besides, I know you're just joking. You're my bestfriend. Also, if you're not joking, I'm still not sure if what you're saying is true."

"Well then, let's get over to Akane's house and spy on them to make sure," he suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, come on!" Shampoo said as she pulled Mousse and left the customers.

"Hey! What about our orders!" the customers yelled chaotically as they left.

* * *

_**Ukyo and Ryoga at Ukyo's House**_

"This is great! We've finished the mitosis replication! That was hard! I mean, it was so small but so detailed. So… what's the next thing we have to do?" Ryoga asked.

"Hmm… oh, the art project. The one wherein we have to put about ourselves, but in a creative manner," Ukyo explained.

"Why don't we just make like a scrapbook of the two of us?" he suggested then took some papers for them to use.

"You know… that's not a bad idea. Okay, let's first find out what we should put in the scrapbook."

"Okay, I think we have to put about… our favorite things, our friends, our family-"

"I technically… don't have a family," Ukyo said sadly.

"Well… I techinically don't have too, since we seldom see each other since all of us have a tendency to get lost. But what about you? Why don't you have a family? Is that why you got here at Nerima?" Ryoga questioned.

"Well… not exactly. You see, when I was small… I ran a pancake cart with my dad. My mom died from bearing me. Anyway… my dad and I would sell tons of pancakes everyday since he's such a great maker of pancakes. He's the one I got my ability to cook from. But… when I was 12, in one unfortunate day… my dad asked me to buy some more ingredients. I left him for a while and did what he asked me to. But when I came back… I saw that some martial artists killed him. I figured they must be pretty tough that they were able to beat him. He wasn't only a great cook, but also a great martial artist. But… it didn't matter anymore since… all that was left of my dad was… his lifeless body and the necklace he was wearing. So upon seeing that, I decided to take his necklace and burry him in a grave," Ukyo said and started crying.

"Ukyo… If you don't want to talk about this, you could-"

"No… It's okay Ryoga. I guess it's time that somebody should know. Anyway… I swore to find the ones who killed him and I did. I even defeated them in battle because of my violent anger. But… when we fought… they got my necklace. They recognized that it was my dad's. And… one of them threw it. He threw it to the ocean to gain revenge for me killing his friends. But… it didn't fall in the ocean, it fell on a boat which was about to leave. And… it was going to Nerima. I couldn't stop the boat, I wanted the necklace back, but I couldn't. It had left and I couldn't catch it, even if I swam for it. But… I still wouldn't give up. I just first killed them all then headed off over here to find my dad's necklace. But… I'm not sure that it's even here at Nerima. I searched high and low as soon I was here and still couldn't find it. I eventually lost hope. And on that day that I did… some thugs threatened me. I was defenseless, I wanted to die and my spirit was weak. My dad wasn't alive anymore and I couldn't find his only legacy. So, because of this, I just didn't fight back, though I was scared to die painfully like my dad did. But… then Ryoga, you showed up and protected me. You afterwards brought me to Akane. And she found me a home. You both helped me and… I became very happy to have some people like a family. Thank you very much. At least I still have a reason to live," Ukyo said then hugged Ryoga while she continued crying.

"Don't worry Ukyo, you deserve better and I know you had a rough life. But I'm sure we'll find your dad's necklace. So don't cry, okay? All of us will help. Don't cry, you'll look less cute when you do," Ryoga said as she accepted Ukyo's hug.

"Thanks," Ukyo said then broke the hug. _"Wait, did he just call me cute?" _she suddenly realized. "Anyway… I'm sorry for you seeing me like this. I just had to get that out. So… let's start of the scrapbook. I'll write my facts about me, and you do yours," she continued then wiped of her tears

"Sure, that's a good idea," Ryoga said as she caressed Ukyo's face with a smiling face.

* * *

_**Ranma and Akane at the Tendo Dojo**_

"Okay, I still don't get it. What is FOIL method anyway? Couldn't it be plastic method?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, please don't be so corny. To further understand FOIL, let's use it for the example in this equation, (x+y) (a+b). F stands for first, so it becomes ax, O, stands for outer, so it becomes bx, I stands for inner, so it becomes ay and L stands for last, so it becomes by. So, being given that, the final answer is ax+bx+ay+by," Akane explained.

"Oh, so that's why! Man, that's too hard. Can't it just be xy+ab? I mean, why do you have to multiply all of those?!" Ranma said.

"No you can't do that! X and y have the plus sign and so does a and b. You can't just multiply them. You have to use FOIL, whether you like it or not," Akane told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Jeesh, Algebra was never my thing. I mean, I'll surely forget Algebra, especially FOIL. Why does a martial artist need to know that anyway?"

"So… you don't know why FOIL is important for martial artists huh? I'll show you. Stand up," Akane ordered with a smirk as she stood up. Her smirk showed that she had a good plan though it was gonna be messy. Ranma didn't know what it meant so he just eventually stood up. "Okay, here I go!" she said and went to fight him. "First outer!" Akane said as she kicked his groin. Then when Ranma screamed with his mouth full open, Akane then said, "Inner last!" as she pulled her tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Okay, I get it! I get it! You made your point!" Ranma said and tried to stop Akane. He was really hurt and he almost cried. What Akane did was too much for him to bear.

"Okay, that's good. Anyway, let's get back to studying. Now, since you can use foil with simple binomials, let's use it with radicals," Akane said as she sat down.

"Hachoo!" somebody sneezed behind the bushes. And unfortunately, when Ranma was about to sit, he then heard it.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Who was who?" Akane wondered, not hearing the sneeze.

"Didn't you hear that? It came from the bushes outside. I'm gonna check it out," he said as he started to go outside.

* * *

_**Shampoo and Mousse behind the Tendo's bushes**_

"Mousse, why did you have to sneeze?" Shampoo whispered to him, being annoyed that he blew their cover.

"A fly went to my nose," he explained.

"Oh no! What should we do? Ranma's coming here!" Shampoo said all nervous.

"We could turn into a cat and a duck," Mousse explained.

"Ranma knows what we look like! And when we do- Ranma!" Shampoo said as she saw Ranma had seen them inside the bush.

"Shampoo, what you are doing here?" he asked.

"Fine, you caught us. Shampoo just wanted to see how you were doing. Shampoo don't trust Akane, I'm sorry. Besides, we saw what she did to you. She hurt you badly Ranma. Could you just pick another partner?" Shampoo asked.

"No, I can't. It's final. The teachers picked her to be my partner," Ranma explained.

"Did you ask for an exchange?"

There was then an awkward silence. Ranma didn't ask for an exchange and neither did Akane. In fact, they didn't feel so bad about them being partnered. Yes they felt a little bad that they were partnered, but somehow deep insinde, they actually kinda liked the idea. Though, they would never ever admit it.

"I take it that you didn't ask for one. Okay Ranma, if you really can't change your partner, then Shampoo will just have to be there for you to make sure that you and Akane aren't having an affair," Shampoo explained.

"How are you gonna do that? Besides, we're not hiding anything! Most certainly we're not having an affair. You just saw what she did to me! We're just friends, nothing more," he explained.

"Shampoo not definitely sure, so Shampoo just want to know the real truth. But… you'll soon find out how Shampoo will know everything you two are doing whenever, wherever. Come on Mousse, let's go and fix some things up," Shampoo said then leapt over the Tendo wall with her hand holding Mousse's.

Mousse became very happy. Yes, Shampoo would occasionally hold his hand, whenever she needed him the most, and that made him so happy. And one moment was now.

"Shampoo!" Ranma said as she called her to come back.

Akane then came over Ranma as she saw that Shampoo left from the bushes and over the wall. "Ranma, why was Shampoo here?" she curiously asked.

"To spy on us. She didn't trust me in staying here with you. I can't believe her. Girlfriends are supposed to trust their boyfriends. You know what I'm saying?" Ranma said to Akane, annoyed from what Shampoo had done.

"Yeah, I just understand you. That's why I trusted Ukyo with Ryoga. Ukyo's my bestfriend and I know that she would never do anything to harm Ryoga or even me. Don't worry, Shampoo will soon know how to do so. If she's really the girl for you, she'll figure out a way to trust you," Akane said as she put a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"What if she doesn't trust me? Does that mean she's not the right girl for me? Then what is the use of meeting her in the first place if we aren't meant to be?"

"Well… I actually don't know. But don't worry Ranma, the right girl for you will come soon. It may or may not be Shampoo but if it isn't her, she would still be someone to teach you experience in relationships."

"What makes you say that? What makes you say that any girl would want me? I'm a jerk, I'm arrogant too, I admit. Why would girls go for a guy like me? When Shampoo and I got together, I couldn't even believe it myself that it was true."

"You're a great guy. Yes, like you admitted, you are sometimes a jerk, sometimes arrogant too. But, you're sweet and you're strong. Besides, you're good looking too. You do look like my boyfriend. Anybody would be happy to have you as their boyfriend," Akane explained.

"Oh… so… does this mean you're flirting with me, Akane?" he asked seriously even though it was a joke.

"No I am not!" she answered then hit him. "Well… sorry for that. You did deserve it. Anyway, we should go now. It's getting late. Let's go pick up Ryoga, then we two could walk you home," Akane continued.

"Let's pick him up but… I can get home on my own. Don't worry about me. My directions are- nevermind. I don't want you to hit me again. Especially because I said something bad about Ryoga," Ranma said then lead Akane out the house and off to Ukyo's. The reason he didn't want Akane and Ryoga to lead him home is for Akane not to see that he lives with Shampoo at Cat Café. If she did, then she might wonder why she never saw her there. Her 'other self' might even be revealed.

* * *

**_Shampoo and Mousse at the Office of the Principal of Furinkan High _**

"Sir, we would like a transfer to your school," Shampoo explained.

"I see," he said as his glasses reflected to the light of the setting sun outside of his office.

* * *

_**Ukyo and Ryoga at Ukyo's House **_

"There! Everything's done! Ranma and Akane must be on their way here anyway," Ukyo said as she glued the last piece of paper on the scrapbook.

"Yeah, I guess they must be. So… Ukyo… I just found out from the project, you're a cat hater. Tell me why?" Ryoga asked.

"I dunno. They just creep me out. I really hate them! Anyway, enough about my cat phobia. What about you and your hate for chocolate? Akane loves chocolate. Don't tell me you never gave her some!" Ukyo asked.

"Well… yeah, to be honest, I never did give her chocolate. I mean, it will just make her crave for it more. Besides, she doesn't care that I don't give her some. I give her roses anyway," Ryoga explained.

"Wow, I thought you knew everything about her! To be totally honest… Akane hates roses. They just remind her of Kuno and her sister Kodachi. And you know how psycho they are," Ukyo explained.

"Oh… so I was wrong about that. Wow, it makes me wonder if she's really the one for me. Based on the scrapbook we've made, it's like we have a lot of things in common than Akane and I. I can't believe that you love Algebra. Almost everybody hates it!"

"Well, it is my favorite subject since I knew of it. But, I too can't believe that you love it. Seriously, I thought I was the only Algebra-lover in Nerima. Even in Japan. Though… it's not only that we have in common. I can't believe we both like a lot of other things. It's like we're the ones meant to-" Ukyo said but was cut of by Akane.

"Hey Ryoga, Ukyo," Akane greeted as she appeared from nowhere but still hearing a bit of their conversation before.

"Akane, you're here! We didn't hear you come in," Ryoga answered as he stood up then kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Oh, I chose not to knock," she answered then kissed Ryoga. "You and Ukyo are expecting us anyway. So… what were you two talking about? Continue your sentence Ukyo, you and Ryoga are the ones meant to what?" Akane continued with a hint of jealousy. She was kind of guessing of what Ukyo might say anyway and she was kinda being like Shampoo, not trusting her boyfriend.

"_Shoot, I wasn't thinking right. I was about to say we were the ones meant to be together. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. But… that's not possible. He's with Akane," _Ukyo reflected. After a few seconds, she then answered, "Oh that? I just thought we're meant to be bestfriends too. I found out that we have a lot in common, even loving algebra. Could you believe that, Akane?" she explained.

"Oh… wow, you both do huh? I never knew that. Though, it is weird that you both do love it, isn't it Ranma?" Akane asked him, still not totally trustful of what Ukyo had said.

"Yes, it kinda is. Especially for you Ryoga. Akane told me about you not having that much great sense of direction. So… if you're good at Algebra, you must at least know what kilometers, or what distance it is to Akane's house, am I right? Then why do you get lost?" he asked a little bit acting like a jerk though he didn't want to. He was just really like that, sometimes he may seem arrogant when he doesn't want to be.

"Well… I am great in Algebra I admit. But… I just don't know… I always get lost automatically. Though, it's really none of your business," Ryoga explained, insulted from Ranma's question so of course mad at him. _"Why would Akane tell him that? By the way he asked me, I don't like him at all. And I'm also sad that Akane would just tell anybody that! She should at least tell him in a better way if he really needed to know!"_

"Uh… Ryoga, Ranma, let's go now. Ukyo must be tired. Beside, it's getting late," Akane said as she noticed that Ryoga was annoyed from Ranma already.

"Fine by me," Ranma answered.

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow Ukyo. Thanks for being my partner. I had fun. Hope to do it soon," Ryoga said to her then left the house. Ranma and Akane too bid their goodbyes to Ukyo then followed Ryoga outside.

"_Yeah, I had fun too. Bye Ryoga."_

"So, Ranma… I guess you should be on your way home. It's getting late. See you tomorrow at school," Akane said to him.

"Yeah, I guess I must be. Well… Bye Akane, Ryoga," Ranma said then left them.

After he was nowhere at sight, Ryoga then told Akane, "I don't like him as your partner Akane, he's arrogant. He's even kind of a jerk. I even felt insulted back there by him. I can't believe he'll say such things about my directions. Yes I know I'm not good at it, but he doesn't know me well enough to rub that in! Why would you even tell him that on the first place?" Ryoga asked with a raised voice.

"Well… he's usually like that but… he's really kind when you get to know him. Besides, we can't change partners anyway. If I could, I would partner up with you. But… don't worry Ryoga, I only told him about your problem with directions because at first I thought… he was hitting on me. So I told him I had a boyfriend. He wanted to know if I was lying, so I accidentally said that you weren't that good in directions. I'm so sorry. I should have thought before I told him," Akane explained then kissed Ryoga. "Come on honey, I'm so sorry, you know that, right? Let's just go back home, okay?" Afterwards, he then took her hand and they walked together back to the Tendo Dojo at early night.

"_Fine Akane, I believe you. I just hope what you just said was the truth."_

* * *

_**Kuno with Happosai, Training**_

"Very good student, you have now mastered the ultimate attack. Now, you are ready to beat Ryoga and anybody else who will get in your way. I am proud of you disciple," Happosai said to him.

"Oh, thank you master! After all the hardship I have been into, I can't believe I've finally mastered this. I've mastered the ultimate attack to beat up anybody who gets in the way of my Akane Tendo and pigtailed goddess! Anybody who gets in my nerves! Wahaha!" Kuno said filled with assurance of his capability then bowed before his master.

* * *

**_A/N: Well? How was this chap? Yeah, it was pretty long. I think the longest in the story even. Anyway… hope you guys liked it! Mwah! Please R&R okay?! Thanks to you all for spending your time in reading this! I really liked this chap because I was sooo inspired in writing this so I hope you do like this too! _**


	9. Kuno's Goes Anything Martial Arts

**_At last! It's our summer vacation and I have time to update! So sorry for the delay. Anyway, since a lot of you have been waiting for this, here it is, Kuno's Goes Anything Martial Arts! Yes, he is now a threat! Hehe! Though this chap doesn't explain here why this is Happosai's techniques and that Saotome's techniques are the Anything Goes Martial Arts, I'll just put the explanation of that on the next chap. Anyway, please R&R! _**

"Ryoga, come on! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" Akane called out.

"I'm sorry. I'll just eat this while going there," he explained while holding his breakfast and still sleepy since he slept late last night due to training. So, because of this he woke up late, causing him to be the last one to eat breakfast.

Afterwards, they went running off to school.

"You should really try to sleep early Ryoga. I know you can't survive a day without training, but could you please sleep early from now on? It may be okay for you to be always late, but it isn't for me," Akane said.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I promise, I'll sleep early, starting tonight."

While they were near the school already, Kuno then appeared in his fighting stance.

"Prepare to die Ryoga Hibiki!" he said then charged him with his newly mastered techniques, too fast and too furious for Ryoga.

Ryoga tried to dodge his attacks, just defending himself helplessly, but he didn't succeed. Kuno had beaten him with the biggest and final blow of his sword. He fell to the ground, not even having a chance to lay a single finger on Kuno.

"Ryoga!" Akane exclaimed. "Kuno, what have you done with him?!"

"I just fought for our love, dear Akane Tendo. Now, no one can hinder our love," Kuno said as he hugged Akane.

"Let go of me you psychopath!" she said and tried to get away from the obsessed Kuno.

"What's up, guys? You late too?" Ranma appeared from above then tried to step on Kuno. Unfortunately, Kuno dodged it and Ranma just landed on the ground.

"You! You're Ranma Saotome! You've come to take Akane, my love ever so sweet away from me?" Kuno asked in a threatening tone then released Akane from his grip.

"Listen here Kuno, Akane has a boyfriend, Ryoga, so I have no right to steal her. Besides why would I steal her? She's just a-" Ranma said then paused as he saw Ryoga all beat up on the ground. "A… Akane, what happened to Ryoga? How could he get beaten up like this? With his aura, he can't be… Don't tell me… Kuno… he did this to him!?"

"I'm afraid to say this… but it's true, Ranma. Kuno came out from nowhere. But then… he attacked Ryoga mercilessly. I didn't know how he did it, things were just too fast. But I assure you, he used a lot of moves on him. Ryoga couldn't even lay the smallest finger on Kuno. Ranma, I prefer that you don't fight Kuno and get on his nerves. You'll just be injured like Ryoga," Akane explained.

"So Kuno has gotten better. That's good news. Don't worry Akane, I need a challenge anyway. I thought no one could ever be a challenge to me. This will be good," Ranma explained, all arrogant to Akane.

"Well, let's just see if you beat him, Mr. Arrogant. If you get beat up, I'm not helping," Akane said irritated at his big ego, with her arms crossed.

"Akane Tendo, this man shall not hinder our love, I guarantee you. Prepare to die Ranma Saotome!" Kuno said then started to attack him.

Then, when Ranma saw Kuno's new moves, it made him realize that he had seen those moves before. They were the moves his father used on him, and he would get beaten up every time. They were master moves of the Saotome's Anything Goes Martial Arts. _"How could he know these moves?! These are Pop's moves! He said he's going to teach me them someday. Why teach Kuno? I deserve to know those moves than him."_

Ranma became distracted of thinking about this, since he still didn't know how to beat the techniques Kuno was doing. So because of this, Kuno pummeled him to the ground, beaten up like Ryoga.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed then ran over to his bruised body. "Kuno, what have you done?! Ryoga and Ranma are still alive, right? They're still alive?!" she questioned, with teary eyes.

"Oh, Akane Tendo… I had made you cry. How foolish of me in making you cry. Yes, they're still alive, just severely battered. I can't believe this, you're crying for them. Oh why, Akane!? Why?! I'm such a bad person, making you cry like this! Akane, I'm sorry. I can't bear to see you like this and knowing that I'm the cause of it," Kuno said then ran away, overly dramatic and all.

"_What a weirdo."_

Akane then brought Ranma and Ryoga to the nurse's office, one by one, first Ryoga, then Ranma. It was really hard for her, since they did weigh more than her, but she did succeed since she was so worried for them. _"Fine, I did help you."_

While Akane was bringing Ranma in the school, a person then passed by and saw what she was doing. That person also saw Ranma's condition.

"_How could this have happened? I have to tell Shampoo!" _he thought to himself and ran off. He didn't even remember why he was headed to the school in the first place.

* * *

_**Clinic**_

"Will they be okay?" Akane asked all worried.

"A few of their bones are broken. But somehow, they're healing fast. They also have a lot of bruises, but it seems to be getting better by the minute. Tell me, how did this happen to them? Who did this?" the nurse asked.

"A bully did it. His name is-"

"Akane?" Ukyo said as she opened the clinic door then went in. "Here you are! I've been looking for you. You missed two classes already, also Ryoga. Where have you two been?! Where is he anyway? You made me so worried. I even called your father. He said you went to school with Ryoga. Oh! What happened to Ranma and Ryoga?!" she continued then saw the two in bad condition.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," the nurse said as she exited the room.

"Thank you, miss. Oh Ukyo, it was… Kuno. He did this to them. Kuno mastered some new moves and… he tried it on them," Akane explained.

"Akane, don't worry, we'll get Kuno. But, how could he do this? He's really a psychopath. Can't he see that you don't love him? You're together with Ryoga already. His jealousy is way too much this time. Seriously, he beat up both your boyfriend and your partner! He will pay."

"Airen!" Shampoo said as she appeared from the window unexpectedly.

"Shampoo?!" Ukyo and Akane said in unison, surprised that Shampoo knew that Ranma was in the clinic.

"Shampoo, how did you know he's here?" Ukyo asked.

"Mousse saw Akane bring Ranma to the school all bruised, so he told me. Anyway, what happened to her, woman?!" Shampoo asked Akane madly.

"Kuno, our classmate… he attacked Ranma and Ryoga. He's kind of a weirdo. Though, nobody expected him to be strong enough and actually beat someone like Ranma and Ryoga," Akane explained.

"This all your fault, I just know it. Just stay away from Ranma, from now on. He may be your partner, but all you caused him was problems! And don't think I'm not serious, because I really am! I'll do everything for Ranma, even go to this school if I have to! Mousse and I already fixed the papers needed. All we need is for it to be approved. Speaking of Mousse, Mousse!" Shampoo said then called out.

"Yes, Shampoo?" Mousse asked as he appeared from the window too.

"Could you please get Ranma? We're bringing him home. Afterwards, I'm going to beat up this Kuno character that did this to my darling. Come on."

Mousse then obeyed and got Ranma. Afterwards, the three of them headed towards Cat Café to let Ranma rest.

"Wow, that Shampoo's some girl," Ukyo commented.

"She sure is. Though, I can't believe she'll transfer here. Things will be a mess if she does. She's such a jealous girl," Akane said a little bit worried.

"You think she could beat Kuno? Have you even seen her fight?" Ukyo asked.

"No, I haven't seen her fight. But… I have a feeling that she can't take him. I mean Ranma and Ryoga were beaten! What chances does Shampoo have? But… who knows? Maybe Kuno doesn't fight girls and she beats him. I'm not to judge her anyways, though she judges me always," Akane explained, whispering the last part.

"Don't worry; Shampoo just doesn't know you that well. You'll get along soon," Ukyo said, hearing what Akane whispered. "And yeah, that might be true, she might not beat him. But what about you? Aren't you going to avenge Ryoga and Ranma? If you're going to, I'll be willing to help, you know that. That's what bestfriends are for. Besides, Ryoga's my partner, and I know they both mean a lot to you," she continued.

"Thanks Ukyo. And yes, I will need your help, since I will be avenging them," she said with a clench fist, indicating that she was mad at Kuno.

* * *

Mousse was worried for Shampoo. He had seen that Ranma was really bruised and he didn't want Shampoo to experience pain like that. _"Shampoo means the world to me. I can't let her be beaten up by some guy named Kuno. She may be a great Amazon warrior, but what if she gets severely injured like Ranma? I won't let that. It may be hard to do this, seeing that Ranma can't be beaten by just anyone. But… I'll take vengeance for Shampoo, not for Ranma," _he thought to himself.

After laying Ranma to his bed in his room, Mousse left the house, not being noticed by anybody but Cologne since Shampoo was telling Genma what happened to his boy.

"_That Mousse, he truly loves Shampoo. He'll do anything for her. What a fool, my granddaughter loves Ranma. Why can't anybody love anybody as somebody loves them? Mousse, be careful. We don't need two injured people in this house," _she thought to herself.

* * *

Mousse then found Kuno by the park, on a swing, thinking of what he had done, making Akane cry.

"Why did Akane cry? Does she have feelings for any of the two? Or maybe even both!? Well… it is said that she's the girlfriend of Ryoga. That's impossible! I don't believe it! Akane loves me! But… what if she really-" Kuno talked to himself until Mousse butted in.

"You're Kuno, right?" he asked from his behind.

"Yes, I am," Kuno answered then stood up. He then turned around to see who was asking about him. "What do you want?"

"I want revenge. Shampoo became very sad when Ranma was beaten up. I know she's his girlfriend, but I'm her bestfriend and I'll fight for her," Mousse explained.

"Who might you be? And you want to fight me? You'll be in deep trouble, I assure you. Just get away now, if you value your life, that is," Kuno explained.

"My name is Mousse, and I don't care about you're big ego and how good you are in fighting. Let's just start!" he said then charged.

But it was no use, Kuno was too good and he had beaten Mousse as bad as Ryoga and Ranma. He had no chance; he wasn't also able to give Kuno any attack like the others. All he could do is defend for his life.

* * *

Akane and Ukyo were walking from school to their homes then they saw Mousse injured.

"That's Mousse, Shampoo's bestfriend! Who could have done this to- Kuno!" Akane exclaimed then ran to Mousse's injured body. "First Ryoga, then Ranma, now Mousse? Kuno's gone too far. Mousse isn't even bothering me. For all I know, he likes Shampoo. How could he do this? Why would he attack Mousse?" Akane continued.

"Akane, I don't know what's gotten to Kuno. He's worse than before. But… I do know that we should bring Mousse to Shampoo," Ukyo suggested.

"I guess we should."

Afterwards, the two brought Mousse to Cat Café, Ukyo holding Mousse by his upper torso, and Akane, holding him from his behind.

* * *

_**Cat Café**_

"Shampoo?! Cologne?!" Ukyo called out as they entered the café and saw that it was closed and none of them were working.

Shampoo and Cologne then went down as they heard Ukyo's call.

"_What I feared happened," _Cologne thought to herself.

"Mousse!? What happened to him?! Don't tell me, Kuno did this to him too! But why would Mousse fight him? He knew that I was the one who was going to avenge Ranma. He knew- Uh! Stupid, stupid Mousse. He did this for me," Shampoo said, teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Shampoo, I know that they both mean a lot to you… but, I have a proposition. We may not like each other but… we could work together for the first time to beat Kuno. What do you say? I mean, Ryoga, Ranma and Mousse are important for Ukyo and me too," Akane said.

"Work together? Well… I guess we could do it. Three is better than one. Right granny?"

"Yes it is," Cologne agreed.

"Okay, just this once," she agreed.

* * *

It was the next day and Ukyo and Akane were together with Shampoo, ready to strike Kuno for vengeance for their friends.

They then saw him and then ran to him, all vicious and angry with him.

Kuno turned around and saw that the three women were headed right at him.

"Oh, ladies are always coming to run in my arms! Wait… one of them is Akane Tendo! Akane has forgiven me already!" Kuno said as he ran to Akane with his arms stretched out and ready to hug her. "Akane!"

"You're going to pay for what you've done Kuno!" Akane said as she was ready to kick his face, Shampoo was prepared to knock his brain out and Ukyo was set to kick Kuno's behind.

But Kuno then saw what they were about to do. "I don't understand why you are here to fight me. What have I done? Don't tell me it's because I beat those three up! I can't believe this!" Kuno said as he emoted and accidentally hit the three off to the sky.

Though they weren't as bruised as Ryoga, Ranma or Mousse, they were also beaten by Kuno, only for this time with just one blow.

"I can't believe this! How could he do this!? We were three already!" Akane screamed to Ukyo and Shampoo as they were off to the air.

"We should wait till the guys recover, Akane. We might have a better chance with them helping us!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"I guess we should."

* * *

After a few days, everybody was in perfect condition already, and they decided to join forces to beat Kuno. They even asked Ranma's father, Genma, to teach them Kuno's attacks and how to dodge them. It took them a while to master it, but they did. They mastered it faster than Kuno, since they did have more moves better than his to start with. They were all ready to strike and they weren't going to lose this time.

Kuno was walking to school, alone and sad. He let Satsuke stay at home since he was sick and he didn't want company; he just wanted to think about what had happened. He couldn't believe that Akane wanted to attack him. He couldn't believe that Akane would cry over Ranma and Ryoga and that made him really sad.

Everybody then came out to him in different directions and with different moves. It was hard for Kuno this time, since they all knew what he was going to do. They had practiced hard the techniques and they were definitely determined.

"I'm not going to give up, even to you, Akane Tendo!" Kuno said as he attacked them one by one.

But, they just kept attacking whenever they fell. Kuno's attacks didn't give much effect anymore.

Though, suddenly, her sister Kodachi entered the picture. She was just off to give him his lunch that he forgot. And since Satsuke was sick for that day, she thought it wouldn't be a bother to bring the food herself.

"Brother! What are they doing to you!? Don't worry, I'll help you!" she said as she saw what everybody was doing to him. She then had to whip her ribbon to Ukyo and pull her away from Kuno so she couldn't attack. She did the same to the others but they kept running back at Kuno to attack him.

Kodachi didn't give up from pulling the others away. She still tried to protect his brother, so this made Ranma careless since he was really determined to fight Kuno, it made him attack Kodachi, a girl.

"Ouch, that hurt. I can't believe this, he hurt me. He must be really good," Kodachi said with sparkles in her eyes. Obviously, she likes Ranma now so she then went to him and kept hugging him. "You! You're the guy for me!"

"What?! Huh?! I'm sorry for hurting you, but please get off me!" Ranma said and tried to get away from Kodachi's hug.

Shampoo then saw what she was doing to her boyfriend so he decided to get Kodachi off him and succeeded. Kodachi was injured pretty badly since Shampoo got really mad with her.

"Sister! What have you all done!? She was just protecting me! Okay, this has gone far enough. Akane, I can't believe you would even team up with them and try to fight me! No more of this. I will now use my ultimate attack! Goes Anything Martial Arts Ultimate Blow!" he said then a stream of blue light appeared on his hands then spread to everybody. Before you know it, everybody was down.

* * *

"_I can't move. How can this be? He can't beat me…he can't beat us! Things will not end up to this way. Pops taught me this move, though, he didn't think that Kuno would be able to do this so he didn't teach it to us fully. But… he did tell me that this technique had a weakness. You combine your entire aura to a blue light but… your aura decreases. All I have to do is attack Kuno while he's about to attack. At the peak of the blow is the best time. That might be his strongest attack… but… that's the weakest he is. I just hope he doesn't attack me with other moves. The others should know also. Please, everyone, hear me out! Listen to my thoughts!" _Ranma thought to himself and tried to scream out his thoughts.

Everybody then heard his call. Though they were unconscious, but they all had one goal, and they were ready to do that. The determination to a common goal, that woke them all up. And now that they knew what they were supposed to do, they all held hands, ready to strike together.

"You want more? I can't believe all of you can take my Ultimate Blow. No big deal, I can do it again. With your exhaustion, all of you won't be able to stand up anymore! Get ready!" Kuno threatened.

"Ranma, are you sure of this? If we get beaten here, we might not get a chance to beat him again. Some of us might even die. Ukyo looks weak already," Akane explained.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. Don't worry, we can do this. Just believe," Ranma answered as he held Akane's hand harder. Akane was between Ranma and Ryoga anyway.

Kuno then attacked his Ultimate Blow, and they all attacked simultaneously too, still hand in hand. Because of this, Kuno couldn't continue the attack. He fell and he was all bruised, like what he did to the others before. It was done, it was over. But… everybody fell down too; they too were exhausted already for using too much of their powers.

* * *

Days have passed and eventually all of them recovered, even Kuno. They all went back to their own lives, though Kuno stopped chasing for Akane. _"At least I still have my pigtailed goddess. It would be hard to let go of Akane. But… seeing her cry really made me see that she doesn't love me. It's my entire fault; I didn't give her everything she needed. But I won't make that mistake again with the pigtailed girl," _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Ranma came running to him then asked him, "Kuno, what's up? I know that you're still angry with us, and we're so sorry. We had to defend ourselves, hope you could understand. Besides, we had to fight for our pride. Anyway, seeing that you're being normal already... kinda, I just wanna ask you, what's up with your techniques? I know all of your moves and they're great. I know it's hard to bring up what happened before, but they're secret moves, though it's called differently for my family. Ours is Anything Goes Martial Arts and yours is Goes Anything Martial Arts. Coincidence? I don't think so. Sorry for sounding rude, I'm not really good in talking but… I just really have to know who taught you. Could you tell?"

"Oh, okay. But promise me if I tell you who, you would make me date the pigtailed girl. Shampoo told me you know her well. If you do, I'll even forgive you all," Kuno said.

"Uh…fine, I'll get you a date with her," Ranma said with a sigh but still desperate to know.

"Thank you so much!!" Kuno said with sparkling eyes.

"No problem. Anyway, tell me who taught you already."

"Oh, Master Happosai taught me the moves. He's the master of Akane's father too."

"I see. Thanks for the information Kuno! By the way, the pigtailed girl will be waiting for you at Cat Café," Ranma said then dashed off.

"_I can't believe I'm going to date that guy."_

* * *

_**Cat Café**_

"Dad, a person named Happosai taught Kuno the moves. Know him?" Ranma said.

"Hap…Happosai!? This can't be!" Genma exclaimed.

"What?! Why dad?!"

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffie again! Don't worry, for next chap you'll know why the moves of Kuno are the same as Genma's. Also, you'll find out how Kuno met Ranma (the girl). Hehe! Oh, also their date is for the next chap! Please R&R:D _**


	10. Ranma and Kuno's So Called Date

_**What's up people? How are you guys? Me, I'm doing great. Summer's fun and very productive for me! Yeah, that's why I haven't updated for quite a while. So sorry. Anyway, enough of the chitchat. Here's the next chap! Enjoy. And… oh! Please, R&R!**_

_**Oh, wait! A few responses to the reviews first!  
**_

_**Sousouchan, about Shampoo, I sometimes forget that she is Shampoo, (get what I'm saying?) so I tend to put right English there. I'll try to make myself aware of her character and her dialogue. Thanks for pointing that out. Oh! Also, the reason I paired Ukyo and Ryoga is… I dunno, I just like the idea of pairing them up together. Hehe! **_

_**SnowCharms, when you said 'so totally not good… update! I do pity Ranma though.' What did it mean? I may have interpreted it in a wrong way. Is my writing not good, or is what's going to happen not good? I'm not trying to make you mad at me, I'm just clearing things up. Please don't be mad. **_

* * *

_**Cat Cafe **_

"Happosai… It can't be! He… he's… he's my master from before. He's the one who thought me every skill I know! He is the grand master of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts. Why would he call it Goes Anything Style Martial Arts now?" Genma said to Ranma.

"What?! You learned your techniques from Kuno's master?! Then why let him leave you? His teachings must be really great, dad. Kuno shouldn't even have figured them out! It's a total waste, Pops. And why would he stay at Akane's house? So Akane must know a few moves of the master," Ranma stated.

"You see Ranma, Master Happosai is a strong old but healthy man. With his old age, he does know a lot, even things you can never think of. But with that knowledge… he also has a lot of bad qualities. He's a pervert, most importantly, and being his disciple means following his pervert-ness. I couldn't bear helping him before. I was always getting injured and blamed for things I didn't intend to do, things he made me do. So, when I figured out most of his techniques, I left him. He became angry, but I did give him the slip… Wait! Oh no! I just remembered!"

"What's that Pops?"

"The day I left Happosai… he bumped his head before I was out of sight since I attacked him with his greatest attack. And the last words I said to him was… let me remember… it was something like… 'Say goodbye to your _only_ disciple of the Anything Goes Martial Arts! You'll never see me again!'"

"Wait, he bumped his head? So, he must have gotten amnesia! And since you said you're his only disciple of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, that must be what caused him to call it the Goes Anything Martial Arts when he woke up. Maybe he had forgotten some other stuff too," Ranma concluded from his father's story.

"Maybe. But if that's the case, he may still be a pervert. He'll never change that characteristic for anything! Ranma, please remember, do not reveal that you're a Saotome to him. If you do, both of us will be in big trouble. If he still remembers me and still bears a grudge for leaving him, then he will also be angry with you since you are my son. Though, he must need an heir to the Martial Art. He can't live forever. What if he has forgotten about me? Hmm… maybe you can be the heir! That's a great idea, isn't it?!" Genma said, suddenly happy of the situation.

"Dad, that may be a great idea for you, but his memory will come back, they usually do. If he remembers you and finds out I'm your son, then I'll be dead. Kuno almost killed me, how about him? Besides, to be an heir, I need a fiancé. Who's that going to be, Shampoo? She may be my girlfriend, but I don't think I see her as the person I'm going to be married to."

"Hmmm… you do have a point, son. Wait… I remember you mentioning Akane, your school partner, right? What does she have to do with the master?" Genma asked.

"Oh… Akane's father is another disciple of Happosai. The master even lives at their house."

"What?! Wait a minute! What if you hook-up with Akane? You obviously like her! If you do so, then you'll surely be the heir to the Arts! You just have to hide your surname."

"I see flaws it that plan, dad. One, I have a girlfriend, name's Shampoo, we're living in her café, in case you don't remember. Two, I don't like Akane. What made you to think of that? You haven't even seen her," he said in a corrective tone.

"Ah contraire my dear son, I may not have seen her, but I have heard you sleep talk about her for quite a while now."

"What?! You're just making things up!!" Ranma said with his face as red as an apple.

"No I am not. Fine if you don't believe me, don't. But, I'm not lying."

"Whatever dad," Ranma said, then tried to get his cool again. After a while, he then continued his statement of his father's flaws of the said plan. "Okay dad, where were we? Oh, the flaws. Well… Three, Akane has older sisters, if they get married first, I won't be the heir. And four…hmm…"

He then noticed that Genma was looking at him and smiling at him differently. He was obviously thinking that Ranma was lying about his feelings toward Akane.

"Okay, don't you dare smile like that! _I hate that ugly, flat-chested, tomboy, Akane, okay?!_" Ranma stated, not meaning it all. He just didn't like the idea in being with Akane as a couple, or anybody thinking that he likes her more than a friend. It was just hard for him, he knew she doesn't like him and hates him too even though they did have a truce. He really did like her a lot, though he'll never say that because he was too scared in revealing his real feelings.

Suddenly, Kuno then came in, ready with his date with the pigtailed girl. Sadly for Ranma, he had to hear Ranma statement of his hate to Akane.

"Ranma Saotome, how dare you insult Akane Tendo?! In front of me even?! I may have told myself that I will forget about her, but that doesn't mean you can do such appalling thing! Beg on your knees and take those words back!" Kuno threatened with his sword.

"Look, Kuno, I don't need to take those words back, I really do hate her. The only reason I'm so nice to her is because she's my partner. _Just accept it, others may be crazy over Akane, like you, but I'm not! I don't even like her! Hell, I'll say it again, I hate her for she hates me!!_" Ranma said, not thinking of what he said and not knowing that some other people also heard what he said, again. Sometimes he really could just be so careless with words.

Ranma then received a slap from the person he was talking about, Akane. How unfortunate for him that she just so happened to go in the café. "How could you say such things about me! I know we had a truce that we won't fight over the smallest and simplest things, but now… this isn't small, this is totally huge! That means, yes, I am fighting with you! You jerk!" she said in raging anger and then slapped Ranma again. "What did I ever do to you?! I never told you or anybody else that I hated you! I really didn't! But now that you've said that you hate me, I can now tell everybody that I hate you! I hate you for being such an ass!" Akane said as she hurt Ranma even more.

"Akane! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that! I didn't want you to hear-"

"Duh! You didn't want her to hear what you said because you're just a plain jerk! I thought you and her could be friends. You just had to ruin that friendship with your nasty words. I thought you were okay Ranma, but you're even lower the Kuno! And that's as low as it can get," Ukyo said as she hurt Ranma too.

"Don't hurt Ranma! Akane one bad! Ukyo, why you help girl?!" Shampoo said and stopped Akane and Ukyo from hurting him.

"Shampoo, please don't get into this. This isn't their fault, it is my fault. I shouldn't have said those things. That was completely stupid of me. But Akane, I was just in a bad mood, I'm sorry. I used you to relieve that mood but I promise you, I didn't mean a word of it. I only said that because of something my dad said. I can't hate you. I know you better now and I see that you're even more than what I've thought of before. Don't be mad with me. I wasn't thinking straight when I said that, Akane. Please forgive me," Ranma pleaded.

"I'm not mad," she said then paused for a deep breathe. "I'm way past mad!" Akane continued and left Ranma and everyone else. _"I thought he wasn't a jerk. I guess I was wrong. And to think that I was so close in thinking that I like him," _she thought and cried to herself at the same time while running.

After that happened, Ukyo had the impulse to follow her bestfriend. Though she was determined to catch her, she failed because Akane was just too fast. She just ended up coming home. _"Oh Akane, and to think that I wanted you to like Ranma so I could end up with Ryoga. I'm so selfish. I can't let you be with a guy that makes you cry like that."_

Ranma in the other hand back at the cafe was just speechless while the others were disappointed of what he said, his dad and Kuno. Only Shampoo was the only one who felt happy of what happened. She knew that things between Ranma and Akane are now getting worse, and she'll do her best to make things even worse than what had just happened.

"You deserve it, Ranma Saotome." Kuno stated after a while when Akane and Ukyo were gone.

"Fine, fine. I do. Yeah, I was stupid. I'll just go get the pigtailed girl," Ranma said and went upstairs, off to the bathroom so that he could change his form. _"This isn't what I really need right now. I shouldn't date Kuno. Though… I just have the urge to torture myself. Why was I so stupid in saying those things!? Infront of Akane even?! I should have never said that! Now Akane hates me. I can't bear with that."_

* * *

**_Bathroom_**

Ranma then went a got a bucket of water and poured it on himself. "Let's go and be tormented by this _forever_," she said to herself as she looked at her own reflection from the mirror.

Afterwards, she went down, ready to face and ready to date Kuno.

"Hi Kuno," she said to him in a monotone voice.

"Pigtailed girl!!!" Kuno said then hugged him.

"_I-can't-take-this!" _Ranma said then kicked him off the Café. _"Ranma, do this, come on! For Akane," _she thought then took a deep breath. "Kuno, honey! I'm so sorry!"

"Nice Ranma, you just crushed a girl's heart and after a minute or two, you date a guy," her father stated, making him sound like an awful person.

"Whatever Pops! You'll see, Akane'll forgive me!" he said then ran off to wherever Kuno may be. She eventually found him, though it took her a while. She really did kick him hard.

"Pigtailed goddess, why… why did you do this to me?" Kuno questioned, so injured that he couldn't even stand up.

"I'm so sorry, Kuno, baby. I just got sooo… surprised when you hugged me. Yeah, that's it! I mean… I acted on an impulse. I didn't want to do this to you. I'm really sorry. But don't worry, I won't let that happen again," she pretended to say, acting all sweet infront of Kuno.

"Oh, thank you!" Kuno said then became completely rejuvenated. Then after, he just hugged Ranma again.

_"Bear with it Ranma. Maybe if Akane figures out I did this to torture myself for what stupid thing I've done, she might forgive me. I really hope she does. I didn't really mean anything I said. I **think** I even meant the **opposite** of it."_

"So, sweetie, why don't we start our date already? Where do you wanna go?" Kuno asked and let go of his hug to her.

_"Hmm… what if I reveal my condition to Akane and tell her that I really did date Kuno? Then… Oh yeah! That's a great plan! She would have to forgive me!"_ Ranma thought to herself. "Uhmm… well, since I overheard that Akane got really mad at Ranma, why don't we go to the place where Akane is. You must really want to comfort her."

"How kind you are, dear pigtailed girl. But are you sure? You might get jealous since I can't take my eyes of Akane whenever she's around. Don't worry though. I'll look at you a lot too. I can't take my eyes of you whenever you're around also."

"It's okay, I can manage," Ranma answered, all disgusted. _"Just look at Akane, man, not me. This date is already really disgusting. I don't need it to get even worse."_

"Okay, well… we better start looking for Akane. But we shouldn't be too obvious when we see her. And… also… I never thought of saying this but… we shouldn't even be too sweet. It might just make Akane sadder."

"Don't worry, I can definitely do that," Ranma said with a grin. _"Yeah, at least this isn't turning into one of my worst nightmares!"_

"So, why don't we go off to the park and look for Akane? I usually see her there all sad. Maybe that's where she always goes to when she has problems. We could have our date there," Kuno explained.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, hot shot! Let's go to the park now!" Ranma said and pulled him off to the park.

* * *

_**The Park**_

Akane was there, as Kuno had presumed. She was crying a lot from what Ranma had said. She knew they weren't really that close of friends, but she never imagined of Ranma really hating her. They knew each other for a few months already and she thought Ranma already got out of the stage of hating her, which apparently, she was in too _before_. But for her, she was wrong. She thought she was wrong because she really didn't know what Ranma felt over her. It really wasn't hate. It was something important, maybe even the complete of opposite. It was something she'll be really surprised to know.

Suddenly, as she didn't expect, Kuno and girl Ranma came. Of course she felt startled, and she wanted to leave. She really didn't want to see anybody for now. And as for Kuno? She doesn't even like seeing him anytime at all. She just felt that she had to leave the park.

"Akane, hi. We didn't know you would be here. Yes, I am here on a date with my pigtailed queen, but don't think I'll exchange you for her. I love you both equally, okay?" Kuno arrogantly said to her, as usual.

"It's okay Kuno, I was leaving anyway. I didn't want to disturb you and your girlfriend," Akane said, showing that she had no interest to Kuno whatsoever. However, Kuno was really shallow and didn't notice that.

"No, no! Please stay!" Kuno said and pulled Akane's arm.

"What? And why should I stay? I'll just ruin your date."

"Well… if you must really know… It would be double the treat for me if you're here," he said with a smile.

Akane just got irritated and hit him really hard. Kuno then became unconscious. "I'm sorry, I don't like you. Please understand that already. Jeez, why can't you see that?" she said then tried to exit the park.

Ranma just then decided to pull Akane. "Akane, hear me out, please?"

"O… kay?" Akane said weirded out since she still didn't know about Ranma's double personality.

"Okay, I want tell you, first and foremost that I'm very sorry for the things I said before. I didn't mean anything of it. I was stupid, a jerk who couldn't swallow his own pride. Pops was just joking around that I… I liked you or something. I just got too embarrassed and said that he was wrong, that I hated you. But I don't really feel that way about you, also the other one, the one Pops was assuming I felt about you…. I don't feel that way about you too. Just making things clear," she said as she blushed madly and stopped speaking for a while. "I... I just think of you as a very good friend. I like you as my friend," she continued.

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome, is that you? Are you dressed as the girl Ranma from the cafe?" Akane questioned, totally perplexed on why Kuno's date, the waitress from Cat Cafe just apologized to her.

"No, I'm not dressed as a girl. I am Ranma, Ranma Saotome! And what you see now is me as a girl, though, I just want to clear up that I'm not gay."

"Then what are you?"

"You see, when poured with warm water, I change back to a guy. My dad and I fell in a spring at China, and that caused us to change forms whenever dosed with normal water," Ranma said then searched for warm water.

Out of the blue, Ranma's father came as a panda, holding a kettle of hot water. He then poured the water to his son and afterwards left.

"Thanks Pops!" Ranma told his dad as he ran away.

"Wow, Ranma, you really are Ranma, the waitress at the Café! I can't believe it! But, that doesn't do anything for what I'm feeling. I'm still mad at you. Really weirded out of your condition, but I don't care. You still offended my feelings. Either you're a girl or not, I hate you! Seeing your guy form, I hate you even more!" Akane said as she kicked Ranma to the small pond (for the kids to play in) at the park.

"Why'd you do that Ranma? I said I'm sorry already! I didn't mean to tell you that I hated you! I told you, I didn't want to swallow my pride! I don't hate you. I don't even like you in any intimate way. I just think of you as a friend! Pops was just messing with me-"

"Even though Ranma! I thought we were okay already. But, oh-no, you just had to scream out loud that you hated me. Whatever may be the case, that doesn't excuse you of telling him that you hate me," Akane explained.

"I know! I know! That's why I really dated Kuno, even though I was really planning to ditch him in our date. I dated him so I could show you that I'm really sorry of what I've done! I know, I was supposed to hide you my real condition since I'm really ashamed of becoming a girl, but I guess you should know. If that's the only way you could forgive me, you might as well know my secret. Akane, please, forgive me? Come on please? Don't you see how tortured I am dating Kuno!? Just imagine if you're the one dating him. Isn't it horrifying? So please, please, accept my apology," Ranma explained.

"Okay. I'll forgive you. IF..."

"If what?! Anything! Akane, I can't bear you being angry with me."

"Why is that?"

"Uh…. Because… Because!" Ranma said, blushing madly. "Uhmm… Because you're my partner," she covered up.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Anyway, I'll forgive you, in two conditions."

"Tell me what they are and I'll do them!"

"Okay, one, you'll be forgiven if you stay as a girl for about… a month or two. Actually, hmm… you can only change into a guy when I permit you to do so. I'm still pretty mad at your guy appearance."

"What?!" she emoted, all surprised.

"You don't like that?" Akane said, a little bit angry of Ranma's reaction. _"She said she was going to do anything. Not only a jerk, but also a liar. Hmfh!"_

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. But what's the other condition? Isn't the first one enough for you?" Ranma questioned.

"Don't question my condition. And no, it isn't enough for me. What you said really hurt me. I cried because of it. I don't usually cry, for all you know. Anyway, I don't want to describe how I felt anymore. So here's the second condition… Hmm… Aha! You should never ever say those words to me or to anyone ever again."

"Promise! I accept!" Ranma said and shook Akane's hand.

"Good," she said with a nod.

"Thank you very much, Akane," Ranma said then hugged her.

Akane just blushed since she now knew that Ranma really was a guy deep inside. Besides, she has never been hugged by a guy who she was really close too, except her boyfriend Ryoga, of course.

After a while, Ranma realized what she had just done. She blushed madly since she acted without thinking. "I'm so sorry. When I'm a girl, I think I tend to be too emotional," she explained and let go of her hug to Akane.

"It's okay. So anyway… wait! I just remembered. How about school? You should still be my partner if you're a girl. But… what do we say to everybody when your guy self doesn't go to school for a while?" Akane questioned.

"We'll just tell everybody I went to someplace faraway for quite a while."

"Okay. Well… I guess that might work. Let's just get home already. Everybody must be pretty worried about us."

"Yeah, they must be. It's getting late already."

Akane then started to walk off to home.

"Hey Akane!" Ranma called off, still standing at the same place she was, not moving an inch.

"What's wrong? You said we should go home already, that it's late already."

"Can we pretend that this didn't happen? I don't want our friendship… or whatever we have to be ruined. Besides, I don't want Ukyo threatening me, and also Ryoga. They seem like nice people, and I don't want them being angry with me," Ranma explained.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Come on, Shampoo and Cologne must be worried that you're not yet home. You're dad too," Akane said as she went to Ranma and pulled him.

"Yeah, okay, let's go. Race you?" she suggested.

"Sure, but you should take me home. Let's race off to the dojo. You may still look like a girl, but you have to act like a gentleman for all the things you've done wrong for today, got it? Okay, let's go!" she said then suddenly ran before Ranma.

"Hey! There wasn't any go signal yet! Come on! Get back here! That's unfair! Well, that's how you want to play it huh? Dirty? Fine!" Ranma said then ran really fast to catch her. She then carried her off at her back.

"What are you doing, Ranma?!" Akane questioned, blushing in crimson.

"Well, I believe by doing this, I'm winning. I'm infront of you, ain't I?" she said as a joke.

"Let go of me!" Akane said and jumped off her grip.

"Fine, now it's fair!" Ranma said as she and Akane ran again, now both at the same rate.

* * *

_**Back at the Park**_

Kuno finally gained consciousness. Only to know that it was late in the evening and that his date had left him already. "Pigtailed girl? Akane? Where are you?!"

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was the chap. That was all I can do, I'm sorry if most of you didn't like it. I just didn't like Ranma having some intimate moments with Kuno. I mean, hello? They're both guys. Besides, I'm against yaoi and yuri. Anyway, please R&R. I know I haven't updated for quite a while, and this must not be what you guys were expecting, but I did my best. I'm open for criticisms and any other kind of remarks. Just be honest and at the same time, respectful. Think of yourself as the writer who's going to receive the review. Please no offensive flames okay? BTW, for the next chap, it'll be about Ryoga's reaction to what Ranma said to Akane. Ukyo will tell her. Yep, yep, more things to come. Though, all of you can still suggest. You guys can suggest about Shampoo and Ranma and how they got together (in detail). You can also suggest some things about Ukyo and her past of her dad (in detail also). I do have some ideas, but you guys may have better ideas so I would love to hear them. Well anyway, bye to you guys for now! **_


	11. They Know About Ukyo

_**Hi! Here's the next chap. Sorry for not updating for a while, I just thought I should update the others first. Hey guys, please review! I really want to have my 100 reviews! How cool would that be, right? Anyway, here's the chap wherein Ukyo tells Ryoga about Ranma saying that he hates Akane. And more of course! Hope you guys like this! **_

Ukyo had lost Akane because she was too fast in running away. Ukyo couldn't calm her down if she couldn't find her. She couldn't comfort her. But she can do the next best thing for being there for her while she was down. She can make everybody hate Ranma even more. She can tell the others what he had said about her for no apparent reason. She can taint Ranma's name.

Or so she thought it was a good idea.

She went to Ryoga, thinking that he should know first than others, having to be Akane's boyfriend. She hurriedly ran to the Tendo dojo, and before she even reached there, Ryoga suddenly appeared.

"Uhh…Hi, there, Ukyo," he greeted her.

"Ryoga! Just the guy I was looking for! Can I talk to you?" she asked as she pulled her off to the dojo.

"You're talking to me right now, aren't you?" she said and stopped her from pulling him.

"Yeah, I am. But what I meant was can I tell you something confidential?"

"Sure, lay it on me."

"Okay, you see… Ranma said some things about Akane, and well… they weren't very nice," she mentioned.

"I see, but what exactly did he say? Was it that bad that it's supposed to be confidential?"

"Well, it is. What he said, he said… on top of his lungs, that he… hates… Akane."

Ukyo found it hard to say what Ranma has done even though she thought it would be easy. She wanted Akane happy with Ranma, together with him so that she could have Ryoga so it made her doubt a little to really tell Ryoga what Ranma had said.

"I can't believe that guy! I thought he was okay enough to be Akane's partner! I didn't know he was a jerk! This is my entire fault! If I had known earlier what kind of guy that Ranma is, and then I would have objected of them being partners!" he exclaimed.

"Ryoga, you weren't there when they were paired. You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But still!"

"Are you saying you don't want to be paired up to me? Is that it?" Ukyo asked, getting all mad.

"No, I wasn't saying that I don't want to be paired up with you! It's been great being your partner! We have a lot of common! We really have fun! We really connect with each other! It's just… Akane's my girlfriend, and you of all people, being her bestfriend should understand why I feel angry with anyone who does or says anything bad about her," he explained.

"Yeah, I do understand. She is my bestfriend. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Of course I'll beat him up! Come on Ukyo, let's go look for him. Where did you last see him?" Ryoga asked Ukyo seriously, causing him to look at her straight at the eye and at a near distance, face to face.

This caused Ukyo to blush and to not speak much. "Him? In…café," was all she can make out of.

"The Cat café? Where you and Akane always go to after classes? Where you cook? Come on, lead me there!" Ryoga said as he pulled Ukyo's hand, which caused her to blush even more, in a darker shade of crimson.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately in a side too, Ryoga was too oblivious. He _**may**_ have been beginning to like Ukyo, but he didn't see her blushing. He thought she just felt hot since it really was hot. That really didn't bother him. It didn't matter a thing.

* * *

Akane and Ranma were still racing. They were a few meters away from the dojo already, and they had run up with Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Akane, where's Ranma?" Ryoga asked in an angry tone, of course not realizing the girl Akane's with is the real Ranma.

"Ranma? Uhhh…"

"Who? Her- I mean him! We don't know!" Ranma said, covering from Ryoga her real identity.

"Oh, you're friends with the girl from Cat Café. Hey, Ryoga, maybe Ranma's still in the café. We can go check there," Ukyo commented.

"Okay, come on, Ukyo. Akane, you go home already. It's been a rough day for you. You deserve rest," Ryoga explained.

"Why are you two looking for Ranma anyway?"

"For revenge. Ukyo told me what he had said about you. No one deserves to do that to you. He deserves some beating, and my breaking point technique which I learned from an old lady is just the thing to beat him up," Ryoga said then used his technique on the nearest wall.

"_God, Ryoga's angry at me. How did he do that? If he does that to me then I'm dead," _Ranma thought to himself, getting a little scared at Ryoga.

"You shouldn't beat him up. We're okay already. He apologized. He didn't really mean what he had said," Akane explained.

"What?! He found you, Akane?! Are you sure he's just not forcing you to say that? The way said it he-" Ukyo reacted.

"No, no! Of course not, Ukyo. If he did, I would beat him up myself. I can take him. No, he found me at the park. He apologized as soon as he got near me. He pleaded and pleaded and promised me that he will never do that again. I gave him a condition, and he promised to keep him. We're okay already, don't worry. It's taken care of."

"Akane, you may have forgiven him, but I haven't! He's your partner. He isn't suppose to make you sad! You're suppose to enjoy with him, be happy with him!"

"You know what Ryoga, Ukyo? It was just a misunderstanding!" Ranma exclaimed, getting annoyed by what the two of them were saying.

"You weren't there when that happened, Ranma," Ukyo said, getting suspicious of Ranma's reaction. "Wait, you have the same name as him!" she pointed out.

"Yeah I do… but you see…"

She sweated like crazy. It was hard enough dating Kuno and letting Akane know her condition. Now Ryoga and Ukyo had to know about the unfortunate incident? She couldn't let that happen.

"Uh… Ukyo, the reason why they have the same name is because… their parents were bestfriends," Akane covered up.

"Yeah!" Ranma affirmed.

"I'm not believing that. Something's up, I feel it," Ryoga said all serious.

"No, we're saying the truth! Ryoga, believe me. I never lie to you, or to you Ukyo."

They both sighed. Even though they weren't completely satisfy of what they were saying. They had no choice. They had to trust Akane. It was their duty

"Fine, I guess we have to trust you," Ryoga and Ukyo said in unison.

"Good. Come on, Ranma, you can eat with us. Let's go in the dojo already, guys."

"Hey, wait a minute. What if guy Ranma wasn't the one who apologized? What if girl Ranma apologized for him?" Ukyo realized.

"No, no. Guy Ranma and Girl Ranma both apologized," Akane slipped.

"_Great going, genius," _Ranma thought to herself.

"What has girl Ranma done to you?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh… what I meant was… they both apologized on the same day. That's all, that's all," she covered up again.

"Akane, if this would have been the first time you would be lying to us, we will feel really sad. We can't believe that you can lie to us. We know everything about you," Ukyo said.

Akane sighed. Her guilt couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something. "Ranma, are you sure you can't tell them?" she whispered to her.

"Only you and my dad know. Well there's Cologne and Shampoo too of course. But it was so hard for me to tell you. How could I tell them?"

"Fine, fine. It's our own little secret," Akane explained. "Anyway, guys. Let's go eat already. I'm starving. Ranma, come join us."

"Wait what were you two whispering about?" Ukyo asked.

"Uh…"

Akane couldn't think of anything. What to say?

"Ryoga has a hole on his pants. We were just laughing about it," Ranma said as he saw the hole.

"What?! How did that happen? Come on, let's go inside already. How embarrassing!"

The girls just giggled. How blind of Ryoga to not even see that enormous hole.

* * *

_**Tendo Dojo**_

They all went in, one by one. Soun Tendo and Kasumi Tendo noticed this, and decided to ask them for dinner.

"Nice to have you hear, Ukyo and… I don't believe we have met. Your name, miss?" Soun asked.

"Ranma. Nice to meet you sir."

"Ranma, ei? You have the same name as Akane's partner," Kasumi commented.

"Our parents our family friends," she explained.

"Can we not talk about Ranma anymore? It doesn't mean that he had apologized already that I'm not mad with him anymore," Ryoga said.

"Ryoga, come on. People make mistakes. He just-" Akane started to say but was cut-off by her father.

"What has young boy Ranma done, Ryoga?" Soun asked.

"He apparently yet clearly said in front of Akane's face that he hated her."

"What?! How could he do this? Akane, he cannot be your partner anymore if he had said that!"

"It was a misunderstanding! A misunderstanding! That's all. How many times should I repeat it!? The only reason he said that is because his dad was joking that he loved me. Of course he didn't, he has Shampoo. They've been together for as long as Ryoga and I have, I think. That's why he just carelessly said he didn't like me!" Akane exclaimed.

"That still doesn't give him the right, Akane!" Ukyo explained.

"Could we all just eat now? Everybody's voices are getting higher and louder by the second. Come on everyone. I cooked okonomiyaki," Kasumi interrupted.

"Okonomiyaki? Sis, when did we have the money to afford to cook that at home? Before, we only had rice, some fish and tea," Akane asked.

"Oh, Nabiki thought to treat us. How kind of her, right?"

"Nabiki?!" Soun, Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga reacted, not comprehending why she would do that. Nabiki would naturally keep the money she has for herself and buy her own food.

"Anyway, come on. The food will get cold," Kasumi said and then took her seat and ate.

The others just followed, Ranma still being awe on the situation. She didn't want anybody else to know about her, since if they did, they would sermon her a lot. Ryoga would beat him up, and Ukyo will too. But somehow, it seems that the truth was going to be revealed soon.

* * *

_**After Dinner**_

"Thank you for the nice dinner, Kasumi. Though, I think Ranma and I should leave already. Bye Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, Akane… Ryoga," Ukyo said as she blushed wish was obviously seen by everyone there, except Ryoga. How oblivious of him. Poor Ukyo.

"_Awww, isn't that cute. Ukyo has a crush on Ryoga,"_ Kasumi thought.

"_Ukyo seems to be fond of Ryoga. I hope her friendship with Akane won't be ruined," _Soun reflected.

"_I can't believe that Ukyo may like Ryoga. She's Akane's bestfriend. How could this happen? Well, they are partners. But… you don't see me and Akane… falling for each other," _Ranma thought.

"_Did Ukyo just blush for Ryoga? What am I thinking? She can't like him. He's my boyfriend. But… what if… she's holding back? Oh, Ukyo," _Akane finally saw, finally realized.

"Ukyo, can we talk in private tomorrow?" she said to her in whisper.

Ukyo got a little startled of what Akane had said. She thought that Akane now knew her feelings for Ryoga. She blushed, and she saw it. "Uh… okay," she said in nervousness.

"Well, we better get going, Ukyo, come on," Ranma said to let the awkwardness and nervousness go away. _"Wow, this is something. Who would have known? Ryoga and Ukyo, huh? Hmm… better than Ryoga and Akane, I would say."_

"Okay."

The two then left the Tendo dojo and waved goodbye. It was dark already, though the street still had lights.

After a minute or two. Ranma thought to talk about what happened before they left.

"Hey Ukyo, do you like Ryoga?"

Ukyo was in deep though, thinking of what might happen to Akane and her tomorrow. What about their bond, their friendship?

"Huh?" she asked, not hearing a word. She just noticed that Ranma's mouth was moving.

"I asked you if you like Ryoga!" Ranma said annoyed since she wasn't paying attention to her.

"What?! No! What makes you think that?" she said in cherry red.

"Ukyo, everybody saw your face when you said goodbye to Ryoga. Do you like him? Answer me truthfully. I won't tell anybody. I can be trusted. We're friends. Though I think Akane already knows it. How long have you liked him?" she said hastily, not thinking that it would be really uncomfortable for Ukyo to answer her question.

"It's none of your business!" she said then ran away from her.

"Ukyo!!!" she called out and ran towards her. She thought she can catch up with her, but Ukyo was really fast. She lost her in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Ukyo ran as fast as she can. She didn't like the question to be asked to her. If she denied it, she would be lying to herself and to everybody else and if the truth would have gotten out later, Akane would get furious with her. But if she said told the truth, then her friendship with both Akane and Ryoga would be ruined.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't even want to see anybody. She just wanted for some time to think.

Her father has gone. She didn't want the two people she cared the most to be gone as well. That was the reason why she had never told Akane about her intimate feelings to Ryoga.

"_Foolish of me to blush. Akane saw it. Now, I'm going to lose everything. Why did I have to like Ryoga? Why couldn't I just like another guy? A lot of guys are presenting myself to me. It's going to be less complicated if I did like one of my suitors."_

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, end of chap. Tell me guys what you think! Please R&R every reader!!!! I hope to get my 100 reviews! Please? Help me out guys:D**_


	12. Evil Lady, Evil Consequences

_**Sorry for posting this only when it's already 100 reviews. I just wanted it so bad. I hope you guys understand. Also, another reason that this was delayed because third year highschool has been really hectic for me. I mean the projects, the tests, the quizzes, and juggling it with all my co-curricular activities, in and out of the school. Oh well, at least I've posted already! Well, hope you guys like it and please…R&R! BTW, just a reminder… Akane's hair is still long at the beginning of the chapter, though, this is the chapter wherein it will be cut. Okay… enough of my explaining, let me now start! **_

Ukyo was sleeping, though she really didn't feel that she was at peace unlike what people usually feel when they were sleep. Akane, her bestfriend, knew about her feelings and she couldn't take it. That gave her nightmares, a lot of them. Ghouls, goblins, witches, phantoms. She didn't understand why she dreamt of them, but in the end, she then… she remembered what she did before she got home, making it seem like a dream, but really a reality.

_**Flashback**_

Ukyo had started walking already, since she had lost Ranma from running so fast. She suddenly got to pass by an alley wherein she saw a mysterious old woman at about her 70's. She decided to just ignore her since she really wasn't in the mood in talking to anyone. She had more thinking to do. But the woman spoke to her, and she had no choice but to reply. She may had been sad, but she still had her courteousness in her.

"Child, I sense something's wrong. Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help," the woman said in a raspy old voice.

"I don't think you can help, ma'am. It's too complicated. Though, I appreciate your request," she answered politely.

"Try me. Who knows, maybe I can help your complicated problem," she answered with an evil grin.

"Well… okay. What's there to lose right? We don't really know each other. But please, promise me that you won't tell anybody."

"I promise." She raised her hand as if making an oath.

"Well… okay, then. The reason why I'm so glum is because… my bestfriend… she knows that I like her boyfriend. She kinda saw me blush, and she looked… aware of what I was feeling. I've been keeping it as a secret since forever and I swear I never made a move on her boyfriend, who apparently is also a close friend of mine. But… I think tomorrow, when we meet each other, I'll ruin my chance of the only guy I've ever loved and the friendship with the only bestfriend I've ever had. I can't face them tomorrow. I can't face anybody." Ukyo shook her head. She really didn't know what to do.

"Does the guy like you?"

"I don't know! What should I do, ask him? That's insane! That would make things more complicated! Besides, he probably still loves my bestfriend. They've been together for six years already."

"What if he didn't love her anymore? What if he loves you? Wouldn't you want to know? Wouldn't that make things better?" the woman asked, beginning to sound more evil by the second.

"Maybe. I dunno! Wait… where are you getting at?"

"Here's a love potion, take it. Maybe you can use it on him. If he likes you, then your bestfriend can't do anything. At least you get to have the guy."

Ukyo looked at the potion, then looked at the woman. She looked serious of what she was saying. "But… I can't do that to Akane."

"Think about it, child. Anyway, I must be going," the woman said and put the potion on Ukyo's hand then ran off.

"Wait, didn't you hear me?!" Ukyo called out, watching the old woman run away.

_**End of Flashback/ Dream**_

_**Ring Ring**_

It was morning already, indicated by the alarm clock. It was time to go to school. Ukyo hesitated in bringing the said potion in the flashback. She even hesitated in waking up. But in the end she did wake up, and she did bring the potion since somehow, deep inside of her, she really wanted Ryoga to like her back.

She tried avoiding Akane first, upon setting foot on school until all the classes. But… in due time, specifically lunch, she had to talk to her. They were classmates, and it was break time. They ought to talk to each other then.

She walked to her slowly, only to find out that Ryoga was somewhere else and his food was lying on his table, untouched. Ukyo didn't want to put the potion on his food. If she did, she'll lose her friendship with Akane. Akane, the second person who showed her concern, asides from her own family of course. She was also the one who helped her find a home. But she knew if she didn't put it on the food, she'll lose Ryoga. Ryoga, the first person that showed her concern and saved her when she first got to Nerima. So, she did use the potion. She put the potion on the food. She tampered his food so that he'll like her.

Afterwards, she just went back to her seat and didn't continue her attempt to talk to Akane.

Ryoga finally came back to eat his lunch, though unexpectedly, the girl Ranma had taken Akane's food since Happosai was trying to take it. She just wanted to defend it. It was the least she could do for her. She had made her cry and sad. Besides, Ranma, being Akane's partner, and kinda being a good guy/girl, knew that was what she was supposed to do. Happosai just came out from nowhere, all hungry and rude again and someone had to stop him.

Akane and everybody else became shocked, especially when her lunch just fell on the floor. Ranma failed to save the food. Akane became mad with Ranma again, only her knowing that she was really a guy but the others knowing that she's just a transfer student.

She ran to torture her, fierce and ready to beat her up. Ryoga saw what happened, and wanted to give Akane some of his food. Ukyo didn't see this.

Out of the blue, Ryoga came and gave Akane a bite of his lunch since he knew that she was hungry. "Here you go, Akane. You can have my lunch."

Akane swallowed Ryoga's offer and this made Ukyo really surprised when she had saw this. She had taken the potion, which was for Ryoga, not for her. To whom will she fall in love with? She actually didn't know how the potion worked. Will she fall in love with the first guy she sees? The old woman didn't really give much detail.

Suddenly, Happosai charged Ranma for beating him up, even though she was a girl and still liked her. Though, he didn't have any Happo-balls with him, the only weapon he had on hand was a kettle of hot water. Ranma was of course worried of what might happen, even though Happosai didn't know his condition. He tried to get away from him, but it was no use, he was splashed with the water and turned back into a guy. Afterwards, Happosai immediately left the school. Akane saw Ranma as soon as he changed into a guy and she fell in love with him instantly.

Everybody didn't understand what just had happened. Ranma turned from a girl into a guy in just a second with a dose of water. They didn't know how that could be possible.

"Ranma?!" Ukyo and Ryoga exclaimed from surprise.

"I guess it is me. God, what a day. I didn't want you guys in figuring this out this soon," he said to them.

"Figure what out? That you were pretending to be a girl? You've been playing tricks to Akane and me since we've met you?" Ukyo asked.

"No, no. I didn't play tricks on you. Anyway, I guess I have to explain myself huh? Well, the thing is-"

Akane then swiftly threw her arms to Ranma. This made everybody shocked, except for Ukyo of course. Her question on who Akane would fall in love with was finally answered.

"What are you doing Akane?" Ranma said all nervous and surprised and blushing too.

"I love you Ranma," Akane answered and tried to kiss him.

"Hu-what?! Akane, don't!" he said to her in cherry crimson and tried to push her away from kissing him.

This made Ryoga furiously mad. He then pulled Akane away from Ranma and decided to charge Ranma with his breaking point attack. Luckily for Ranma, he had dodged it and Ryoga just broke the wall. He didn't know that the breaking point couldn't hurt him and Ryoga didn't either, but for him, it was a close call.

"Man, I'm sorry your girlfriend did that! I don't know what happened to Akane! She just suddenly hugged me!"

"You must have put something on my food! She only reacted to like you when she ate it!" Ryoga said as he charged and charged Ranma.

"Why am I the suspect?!" Ranma asked as he dodged all of Ryoga's attacks.

"Who else could have done it?!" he said to him then kicked him to the floor. "You know you want her to like you!"

Ranma then was almost attacked furiously. Ryoga was really persistent in beating him up. Fortunately for him, he was swift enough to get away. If he didn't run away faster he would have been really bruised by Ryoga.

"Ryoga, listen, she's just my partner! Besides, I have an idea. Wait! I have an idea to cure Akane from liking me, just stop attacking!" Ranma explained.

"Fine, I do want her cured. But if this is just a plan to trick me, then you're going to die. You not only put something in her food to like you, but you also lie to me? That's too much. So anyway, what's the plan?" Ryoga asked as he calmed down.

"I have a friend, Cologne, Shampoo's grandmother. I think she may know what happened to Akane. She's an expert with this kind of stuff."

"Okay, let's go to her now."

"I'm coming too! I know Cologne as well. Maybe I can help," Ukyo said since she was guilty of what she had done. She wanted Akane to like Ranma, but not that way. She just wanted Ryoga to be hers, not to be jealous of Ranma. Seeing Ryoga like that really pained her. Ryoga was really angry, furiously angry, and that scared Ukyo a lot. It proved to her that Ryoga didn't love her, didn't even like her. He loved Akane. All he saw her as was just as a friend.

"Okay, let's go to Cat Café now. Ryoga, you bring Akane, I'll lead the-" Ranma started to say.

Akane then hopped to Ranma's arms. "You'll bring me to Cologne? Right? You be the one to bring me," she said with a smile.

"Uhh… fine, I'll bring her then. She doesn't seem to want to get off me," Ranma explained while blushing and trying to get her off him. When she didn't want to budge, he just let her be.

Ryoga just got mad, but tried to contain it. Though, his aura was really fiery of anger. He couldn't do anything but sigh.

Ukyo in the other hand tried to comfort Ryoga. She patted his shoulder and told him that he shouldn't be jealous. "Don't worry, Ryoga. It was just some misfortune that had happened to Akane. She will go back in liking you."

"I hope she does. I can't stand seeing her like this."

* * *

_**Cat Café**_

The four had arrived at Cat Café, and by their entrance, Shampoo became really mad since she saw Akane was on Ranma's arms closely.

"What she doing to you, Ranma!? I knew she was no good!" she said furiously and went near them.

"I think she swallowed a love potion, and she saw me first. Cologne, could you help us bring her back to normal?" Ranma asked with a sweatdrop.

"_I forgot that Shampoo gets jealous easily. I should have just called Cologne than going here. Oh well, what's done is done."_

"Yes grandma! You have to cure her!" Shampoo said.

"I'll try my best. Wait, do you have the food that she ate?" she questioned.

"Right here," Ryoga said as he took it from his bag and gave it to Cologne. He knew it would come in handy.

She observed it for a couple of minutes, and afterwards, she knew and was sure of what the potion tainted on the food was.

"This is a super love potion. This was from the Tang dynasty, not so long ago. Concubines used this to be wed to an emperor or someone with power since people who get to intake this will fall for the person they see forever. However, we could cure her by… doing something surprising for her right before sunset. If we don't do it before sunset, she'll have no choice but to love the person she first saw until she dies."

"So what things should we do to surprise girl?" Shampoo asked, determined to do anything just to keep Akane away from Ranma.

"Hmm… I guess… injuring someone she loves, in that case, Ranma, since she has fallen for him," she explained.

"I can do that! That's way too easy," Ryoga exclaimed and got ready to fight Ranma by using his umbrella.

"We can also try to scare Akane, by trying to kill her as well," Cologne continued.

"Shampoo do it! That easy!" Shampoo said, ready to charge Akane.

"Or we can even let Akane be jealous of Ranma. You get it? Stuff like that."

"I totally do! I'll just terrorize Ranma!" Ryoga said and went to injure Ranma.

"You no hurt my boyfriend!" Shampoo said then pushed Ryoga away.

"Akane, you have to do something! Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo are going to hurt each other!" Ukyo told to her.

But nothing happened to Akane. All she did was watch Ranma, and be in the potion's spell. She had no care in the world for nothing else but Ranma.

Because of the riot of the three, this lead Mousse to hear what was happening downstairs since he was upstairs. He joined them and it lead to an even more chaos since he wanted Ranma dead too. If he was, Shampoo will be his. So he thought.

Causing this chaos was Akane's hair being cut, Moose's sharp knife had directly hit her hair. This caused Akane to change emotion. Her eyes differed, and her lovesick eyes were gone for a while.

Thinking that she was already cured, they all went to her and observed what was going to happen.

Unfortunately, it really didn't work, Akane then ran towards Ranma. "Ranma!" she called out while running then hugged him.

This made Ranma remember his dream before…

_**Dream/ Flashback**_

"_Ranma!" a girl with short black hair said to him while running._

"_Huh?" he asked as the girl still continued running right at him._

_Then suddenly, unexpectedly the girl hugged him. Ranma couldn't do anything but blush. "Uhh…"_

"_Ranma," the girl said, trying to kiss him until… _

_**End of Dream/ Flashback**_

But the dream had become reality. Akane was the girl Ranma was dreaming of before. He had tons of dreams about her before too, but this was one of the more intense dreams. She ran to him and hugged him. Ranma couldn't do anything but blush. That was all he could do the whole day. Suddenly, Akane kissed him on the lips and that made Shampoo fiery mad.

Shampoo attacked Akane at her best effort, but Akane dodged it and Ryoga and Ukyo helped her in doing so. Ranma even helped a bit.

"Ranma, why you help her be safe? You my boyfriend and she kissed you! Ranma feel something for girl?" Shampoo questioned in sadness.

"Shampoo, she's my partner and my friend. I wouldn't want her to die. I don't like this as much as you do. We're only… friends, that's all. But… she doesn't deserve to get hurt. It isn't her fault she had swallowed a love potion."

"_I can't bear everybody being sad or mad with each other. This is my fault. I have to confess to everybody. I have to tell Akane. This is way too much. But wait, is there anything else I can do? I know! What Cologne said!" _Ukyo thought to herself.

Ukyo then decided to make Akane jealous. Shampoo became jealous too, but she understood the purpose of Ukyo's act. Besides, Ukyo was a close friend of Shampoo's.

As expected, Akane, for the second time, changed her emotion. Unfortunately, she was still in love with Ranma. She just kicked Ukyo away from him because of her jealousy.

"Ukyo!" Ryoga called out from concern.

"_I guess there's only one thing to do. I have no more choice."_

Ukyo then went in the middle of everybody and said what she should have said from the start. "Guys, please stop arguing. The potion… it was… it was... it was from me. I put in on Ryoga's food. I wanted Ryoga to eat it because… it's because… I… like him. I've liked him since I've met him. Maybe I even love him. He showed me the care I have been searching for since my father died. Besides, who wouldn't fall in love with him? Though, of course, Akane was my bestfriend and I didn't dare to make a move on him. I love Akane and Ryoga so much that I didn't want to ruin what I had with them and what they had with each other. But yesterday… I knew that Akane then knew I liked Ryoga. She showed me an her look to me. That's why she wanted us to talk. But… I just wanted to make things better so I decided to give Ryoga the potion which I got from an old lady yesterday. Akane, I'm so sorry. Please go back to normal, I don't want you like this. I want you back to your old self, the old Akane, the Akane who loves Ryoga. I'll accept that, because I know he love you too. Just go back to normal," Ukyo said to her then went near Akane.

Akane then was silent and changed her emotion again. And somehow, all the things Ukyo had said, worked. The potion had stopped itseffect.

Akane slapped Ukyo right on the face because of the things she had said she'd done. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you, Ukyo," she said while looking on the floor and her hair hiding her eyes. "You were my bestfriend, Ukyo!! I would have still been friends with you if you hadn't done this!" she continued as she looked at her straight at the eye and with tears. "I was going to talk to you about you blushing over Ryoga yesterday and tell you that I'm okay with it. It may be weird, but you'll still be my bestfriend. But now that you wanted him to like you just from a potion's effect, I don't think we can be friends anymore. How could you do this? Don't you know me? I don't know you anymore! What happened to our friendship?! What happened to you?"

"Akane, I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. Just give me another chance. I won't screw up this time. I'll control my feelings. I'll overcome them, I promise."

"Another chance? Another chance?!!It is your fault! This is your entire fault! You're so selfish! I don't want to be friends with someone as selfish as you! I really can't believe that you've done this Ukyo!" she said and stormed out with her eyes all wet and teary and not even noticing her hair had been cut.

"Akane!" Ukyo called out and decided to catch up to her. Though, Ranma pulled her and asked her not to.

"Let her think for a while, Ukyo. Even if you catch up with her, she won't listen. She's too stubborn. Besides… what you did… it was pretty… intense."

"I guess I should," she said to Ranma, then noticed that Ryoga was in sad emotion.

Ukyo went to him, to ask for forgiveness for everything she had done and tell him what she felt towards him.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I liked you since we've met. I know I should have. It's so stupid of me. Please forgive me. I promise I'll forget about what I feel for you."

"Ukyo, I like you, I like you a lot. I don't know in what way, but I know I just do. Not only because you're my partner and we got to know each other better, that only added to it. I liked you because when we first met, I felt something, something important and genuine. But, I can't believe you would try to do that to me! I'm sorry Ukyo. I think you'll never get a chance with me. I may be your partner, but… I'm really sorry. Akane's right, I don't know who you are anymore. I never expected this from you. Using a potion of all methods?!" Ryoga said to her and left Cat Café too.

"This is my entire fault! I'm so so stupid! I shouldn't have accepted that potion from that strange woman! She had a weird voice, an evil one. I shouldn't have trusted her," Ukyo said to herself and ran away from Cat Café all teary eyed.

"Strange woman? That's where she got that from? That woman must be a reincarnated concubine from the Tang Dynasty. Nobody else could have gained possession of that love potion," Cologne explained.

"Well… whoever it was, this was quite a day. My identity may have been revealed, but they don't seem to want to know more about it. Knowing about what Ukyo did was much worse. I feel so sorry for her, though I guess it really is her fault."

"Son-in-law, why don't you just rest? It's been a hard day, not only to you. Today, they may not pay attention to you changing, but they might tomorrow. You have to make yourself ready of what may happen," Cologne explained.

"I guess you're right. I'm going up to my room already," he said then walked up to his room, thinking about what a mess had happened and also… thinking about how Akane was his dream girl.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes this was such a sad chap. Poor Ukyo. I really didn't want that to happen, but I guess it had to. Well, hope you guys liked it, please R&R! Just don't flame. Sorry again for not updating till the 100**__**th**__** review. I really wanted it that bad. So anyway, what should the next chapter be about? **_


	13. Alcohol

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I really wanted to update this but because of lack of time to, I can't. :P So, at least I'm here already. This chap I guess is more of UkyoXRyoga, than RanmaXAkane. Though there will be pretty exciting scenes from both parties. I think there won't be any ShampooXMousse here. Anyway, sorry for being too hard on Ukyo. I think you guys will both like and dislike this chap. Just wait and see. Though, I'm already warning, since the title is alcohol, some things will get messy here. Anyway, R&R okay? I really put an effort to this. Though, this really wasn't my style. I mean, I think it's already Rated M for this part.**_

_**Ukyo's POV**_

I can't believe it. I just can't. I though I would sleep all alone till I die, never have a husband to sleep with. But here I am, after one day of that incident, in bed with the guy who I thought hated me the most, Ryoga. I know, he didn't intentionally want to sleep with me but… since everything's gone from me, I might as well enjoy this. Pretty weird of this to happen, but it was pretty wild.

I look at him and he makes me so happy. I really can't believe this is happening. Oh look, he's sleep talking, how cute.

"Ukyo…"

He's dreaming of me. I'm touched. Isn't he the sweetest? "Yes, Ryoga? What's wrong?" I asked him, still shaken from the alcohol but already aware of what had happened and what was happening.

"I can't believe you could do that," he told me, as if he was really awake.

I paused of course and didn't respond. He may have been dreaming of me but… he still couldn't accept what I did. Makes you think why I'm in bed with him huh? I mean, I love what we had so much, and I really think I love him, but I guess… it is all the alcohol's fault. It can do some pretty nasty things to anybody. Though, I remember how Ryoga and I got to be like this…

_**End of POV**_

_**Flashback**_

Akane walked to school with Ryoga, not saying a single word to each other. Suddenly, Ranma saw them and decided to hide from them. He didn't want anyone to see him after his deepest darkest secret was revealed. Unfortunately for him, Ryoga saw him. Ranma, didn't choose the best place to hide, a bush just near Ryoga. Ryoga saw his hair and his attire. He knew that it could only be one person. He went to him, pulled the collar of his red shirt, looked at him straight in the eye and finally said, "Ranma, good morning," with a very evil grin.

"Hi, hey… Ryoga! Akane!" he greeted with a sweatdrop. _"Looks like I'm caught. No escape."_

"So… you don't think that after what happened yesterday that you would be able to get away from me, don't you? Seriously, why did you change from a guy to a girl? I want you to tell me now! Don't tell me, you're seducing Akane!" Ryoga asked, still holding Ranma's collar really hard.

Akane just looked at Ryoga as if telling him that Ranma didn't ever intend that. She wanted to say something, but she still found it ill at ease. She couldn't find the words and strength to talk to Ryoga.

"Ryoga… I'll explain, just put me down," Ranma told his rival.

"This better be good Saotome," Ryoga took pity and lowered Ranma down. He afterwards push him a little as he released his grip.

Ranma took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing. There's these numbers of springs, they call it Jusenkyo. It turns you into something once you fall on one of those springs. I was at China with Shampoo and Pops then and we all accidentally fell there. Shampoo became a cat, Pops, a panda, and me, a girl."

Ryoga didn't believe Ranma. "Do you think I'm an idiot, ha? I'm not that stupid to believe your made up shenanigans!"

"I'm serious. Akane, believes me. Ask her! You do believe me, don't you, Akane?" Ranma pointed out.

Ryoga looked at his girlfriend. "You know about his condition and you didn't tell me, Akane?"

"I just found out when she told bad stuff about me. She apologized, and that's when I found out. Anyway, I promised him that it would remain our secret. He didn't want that to be revealed. How would you like everyone to know that if you were in his condition?"

"But-"

"Ryoga, pal, don't be worried. It's not that she doesn't trust you. She's just doing me a favor. She's just-"

"Shut up, Saotome! What you're saying may be true or not, but I'm still not forgiving you," Ryoga said as he got his umbrella and pointed it to Ranma.

"Easy with that dude. You might just hurt someone. It may be an umbrella, but of what I've heard, that serves as a weapon that you use to-"

They all suddenly saw Ukyo walk by their right. She went to the three of them and gave a bow. "Ohayou!" she hastily said with apprehensiveness.

Ryoga's eyes shifted from angry to sad in a matter of a second. Akane just decided to walk away and enter the school.

"Akane-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed.

Akane stopped walking for a while when she almost reached the entrance of the building. She then faced Ukyo with her hair blocking her face. "I made it pretty clear Ukyo… I don't want to be friends with you anymore." She then revealed her face, such a stoned face. She then turned away from her and went inside.

Ukyo's eyes began to race down.

"Ucchan, don't cry," Ranma told her as he put an arm on her shoulder.

Ukyo looked at Ranma then wiped her tears. "I'll try to. Although it's really hard not to. Thank you anyway, Ran-kun."

Ranma raised a brow. "Thank you for what?"

"For comforting me. You're apparently my only friend now."

"Don't worry. I'll be here for you. We are friends."

"I hope Ryoga will be my friend as well… but that looks impossible," Ukyo said then looked at Ryoga.

Ryoga saw Ukyo look at him. He left her like Akane.

"Give him some time. He's just trying to figure out the circumstance. You'll be friends with him and Akane when they've cleared their minds up. This is the only time you messed up. I'm sure they will find it in their hearts to forgive you. You three have been thru a lot."

"Ranma, I really wish everything you said will come true. But… I really doubt it. I messed up, big time."

_**After classes**_

Everybody in the class already found out about Ranma's identity, though Kuno didn't believe it. But for this day, that really wasn't a big deal for them since they found out what Ukyo did to Ryoga and Akane. Everybody began to hate her.

They all looked at her before as one pretty, talented and popular person. But it all changed because one incorrect deed she made.

Ranma felt he was an outcast as well so he decided to just be better friends to Ukyo. They both needed somebody else. They might help each other to feel better.

"Ucchan!" he screamed while running to her.

"Is that my new nickname? You called me that two times today already. If that's the case then I'll call you Ran-kun when you're a guy and Ran-chan when you're a girl," she explained. "Anyway, why are you talking to me? I'm an outcast."

"Well, I am as well an outcast. Why don't we two outcast just have some fun? And why don't we call ourselves as pariahs? It sounds better but means the same thing. So… how does Cat Café sound? I'm hungry and I already live there. And you work there too, right? We're bound to get a discount, or maybe eat their free. Let's go there."

"Sure, let's walk there now. To the pariahs!" Ukyo said with a small grin.

They walked for a while, Ukyo looking at the ground and Ranma looking up at the clouds with his arms folded behind his head. They didn't speak to each other, until Ukyo blurted something that kept ringing in her head all day.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I guess… I feel alone. I need someone to hangout with. I know that sounds selfish, but I know you need someone as well."

"You know Ranma, too bad I don't like you the way I like Ryoga. It would be better off that way. Not that complicated. And too bad you don't like me," she said with a smirk.

"No, it won't be better. You do know how Shampoo gets jealous. You wee it on the way she treats Akane. By the way, how do you know I don't like you, Ucchan?"

Ucchan blushed for his comment. But she knew she was right. Ranma didn't like her. She knew who he liked.

"Because I know you like Akane… and don't deny it. I see you have more feelings to her than your actual current girlfriend."

Ranma blushed as red as a tomato. "What gave you that friggin idea!!!???" he screamed out loud.

"It's pretty obvious. I mean… I don't know, I just see it. Though, even if I see she kind of likes you. I really can't distinguish who she likes better, you or Ryoga."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "She of course likes Ryoga more. He's her boyfriend."

Ukyo looked at Ranma in a way that showed that she wanted to annoy him. "What about you… Shampoo's your girlfriend and you like Akane better?"

Ranma blushed even more. "I don't know what you're talking about. That's all gibberish," he answered then crossed his arms.

They finally reached the entrance of Cat Café. They saw Ryoga was there at the first seat from the door, waiting for Ranma. They didn't expect him to be there.

"Ryoga, hi. Why are you here?" Ranma said.

Ryoga stood up. "Ranma, I need to talk to you."

"I think I have to go Ranma," Ukyo told him.

"Nonsense! You just cook us some food now. We have to bond Ucchan. Bring some alcohol as well. I think we have beer somewhere. Shampoo keeps them in the refrigerator. Shampoo! Cologne?! Pops?! Mousse?!" Ranma said then called out.

Nobody answered his call.

"Perhaps they're somewhere buying something."

"Fine, I'll be in the kitchen, Ran-kun. But as soon as they come back, I'll leave," she answered then walked to the kitchen.

Ukyo was then out of sight, Ranma afterwards said, "So… Ryoga, why you here? I thought you're angry with me."

"I need to talk to you about Akane. She hasn't talked to me since she found out about… what Ukyo feels about… me. When she did… it was only this morning, when I asked her why she didn't tell me about your… err… condition."

"Well, it's just awkward for her, man. After a while, you two will talk. It just takes time."

"I hope so. So… just curious, what's up with you and Ukyo? You have nicknames for each other? You two together?"

"No, no! We're not together! I couldn't do that to you! Or to Shampoo! Remember, I have a girlfriend."

"What? I think that would be better. I mean, you with Ukyo can restore my friendship with Ukyo, as well as Akane's."

"Yeah, I know it will be like that, but I'm sorry. I don't like Ucchan that way. We're just good friends. She needs me right now, that's why we went here together. Nothing else."

"I see. But, just a question, why did you tell me that you couldn't date Ukyo because of me? What does that mean?"

"I meant by that was… I see that you like her Ryoga. I don't know who you like more, Akane or Ukyo, maybe it's Akane since she's your girlfriend, but I know you like Ukyo. It's in the way you two look at each other and really get along. I see you two more than bestfriends."

"Ranma, that's absurd! You're imagining everything you said," Ryoga answered with a slight blush.

"Ryoga, you never know! You might just like-"

Ukyo suddenly came out from the kitchen with her cooked food and the beer Ranma had asked. "My specialty, okonomiyaki is now served!" she said with a masked smile. She didn't want to smile, but she knew she had to.

The two guys just stopped discussing. Not only because of Ukyo, because it suddenly rained so hard outside.

"Oh no, I don't have an umbrella. How do I get home? Do you have one, Ranma?" Ukyo asked as she put the food and beer on a table.

"No, sorry." Ranma suddenly saw Ryoga's umbrella behind him. "But Ryoga has. Why don't you bring her home, Ryoga?" he asked with a smirk.

Ryoga looked up the ceiling. "Uh…"

"It's okay. I could walk home with no umbrella."

Ranma suddenly was stroke by a plan. "_Bingo_." "Ryoga, I thought you were such a gentleman!? Do you honestly want Ukyo to get sick in that horrible storm?" he started.

"Ukyo… uh… I'm sorry. Of course, I'll… walk you home," Ryoga said in uneasiness.

Ranma smirked sinisterly. _"You gell for my bait."_

"Anyway, let's just eat. Maybe the sky would clear up and you won't have to walk me home," Ukyo explained.

They all just ate and talked about their problems.

"So, Ryoga, how you hanging on? Have some more beer!" Ranma said as he drank from his bottle for the fifth time. He didn't want to use the glasses. He just drank directly from the beer bottle.

"What the heck, okay," he said then took a shot. "That was nice."

"You too Ukyo, drink some more! You're not even at half of your bottle!" Ranma commented.

"I can't. I'm not really fond of-"

"Come on, you can do it. Try to do something you don't do. Who knows, Ryoga may think of it as a turn-on," he joked with a conniving smile.

Ukyo blushed so much and just decided to drink the remainder of her bottle in one drink.

Ryoga in the other hand was speechless of what she had done.

Anyway, they went on and on with the eating and drinking. As soon as they finished, the rain became even heavier.

Ryoga stood from his seat slowly. The time to bring Ukyo home was upon them. "I guess we have to get going, Ranma. Ukyo… you… ready?" he asked her, still in awe of what Akane may think if she found out that he would be bringing Ukyo home.

"Sure," Ukyo answered as she gave a nod with a blushing face.

"Well, see you two at school tomorrow. Be careful under the rain!" Ranma said as he waved goodbye.

Ryoga and Ukyo left together, Ryoga holding the umbrella and sheltering them both from the rain. Ranma in the other hand tried to spy on them. Though, he paid a price, he became a girl. But he didn't care. _"Hmmm… what if I let Ryoga spend the night at Ukyo's? That will help her out."_

As they walked, their bodies were really near each other. None of them wanted to get wet, and the best way not to was to stay in the middle of the umbrella. Ranma saw them and he formed a smile on his face. _"Perfect." _

Suddenly, the two walked faster because it rained more. They wanted to get home as soon as they could. This caused Ranma to miss them. "Dang it!" she said as she lost hope. Akane then appeared out of the blue. "Ranma, hey."

"Hi…!" she said all startled. "I thought you're never gonna talk to me. Since yesterday you-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault with the whole potion and Ukyo thing," Akane explained. "Uhh... speaking of Ukyo, you came from the direction of her house? You like her or something? I saw you two going home together. Brought her home?"

Ranma got surprised of Akane's question. "Yeah, I did, only because she needs a friend. Though, I'm not in anybody's side of… you know… the fight? I think she just needs a friend… and since you and Ryoga are mad with her… I figured-"

"You do understand why we're mad at her!!" Akane exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I do. But you must also know that she feels terrible. She wronged once, give her a break."

"I want to. It's just really hard to," Akane said as she looked down. "Hey, want to come over at our place? You're soaking wet. You're even a girl already."

"No, my place is near already."

"But come on. I need to pay you back. I'm really sorry for not talking to you. You must really hate me."

"No, I don't hate you. Though if you insist, I will go to your house. Some tea there would be great. It would be good to see your family again. I may even teach Kasumi with her cooking that I promised before."

Akane pulled her hand. "Come on, let's go. I'll shelter you from the rain. You're gonna get sick. And I can't let you be sick. I'll have to do all our projects if that happens."

"You only think of yourself, you know that," she joked.

Akane just giggled and afterwards, they continued off to walk to the Tendo house.

_**Ukyo and Ryoga**_

They were already near Ukyo's house. Suddenly, Happossai appeared. He passed by Ryoga's umbrella and ruined it.

"You old careless man!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Oh no, why don't we run to my house already. We're going to soak wet," Ukyo suggested.

They ran as Ukyo suggested and reached her house in a matter of five minutes. Good thing it was really near. Anyway, it was Ryoga's first time there, even the first time to see her house. It was simple, small, though it was perfect for her, since she lived all alone.

They entered the house and first decided to dry themselves. "I'll go change. I think I have some clothes I can lend you in my closet. Wait here, I'll go get them," Ukyo told Ryoga.

Ryoga just dried his hair at first and observed Ukyo's house. Not much were there, only three rooms, the bathroom near the door, the living room where he was in and Ukyo's bedroom. At the living room, there were only a few pictures, three only actually. One was of Ukyo, him and Akane, the best of friends. Ryoga felt sadness when he saw that picture. _"I want things to go back to what they used to be. But I guess, that won't happen anymore. Ukyo, why'd you have to like me?"_

He saw another picture, it was of little Ukyo and her father. _"This is her father. She told me how he died. So that's him. She resembles him."_

The last picture was the most recent one. It was in Cat Café, when she was with Ranma as a girl, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne and Akane. _"This must be when I was missing and reached Alaska. I don't know about that happening."_

Ukyo then came wearing a see through white shirt and shorts so tiny. She wore her hair down so it would dry and she brought with her some clothing for Ryoga. She looked beautiful, Ryoga stammered. "He… Hey."

She gave the clothes to Ryoga. "Here, you could wear this… if it's okay with you. It's my dad's."

"It's fine… with me. I'll go change in the bathroom," Ryoga told her, still thinking on how pretty Ukyo was even though her hair was wet and messy and wearing such a shirt and a short.

"Would you like anything?" Ukyo asked.

"Uh… sure, whatever you have in your ref," he answered then went in to change.

Ukyo went to her bedroom and opened her mini-fridge. She saw that there were still some beers left, that was all. _"I guess this will do. I'm pretty thirsty as well," _she thought as she took the bottles.

Ryoga walked out of the bathroom as soon as he could and went to sit by Ukyo who was drinking some beer already when he came in the room.

He sat by her and said, "Beer again? Seriously, I thought you didn't like 'em."

"I said I wasn't fond of them. Though, I do enjoy it. It's kind of an addiction, which I hate. Yeah, I know, I'm weird. But when I really start, it's kind of hard to stop it. That's why I didn't want to at Ran-chan's," she explained.

"Well, enjoy. It's raining so hard, I can keep you company until the sky clears up," Ryoga said then took a shot. "Anyway, what's with Ranma and you anyway? What's with the nicknames? You two dating?"

Ukyo got shocked of Ryoga's question and just decided to drink her second bottle. "What?! No! Of course not! I can't do that. Not after what happened-"

Ryoga shook his head. He didn't want to remember what happened. "Forget it. Though, don't you really have any feelings for Ranma? He seems like a good guy and you are close to each other," Ryoga told her then took another drink from his beer.

"You're driving me away, aren't you?" Ukyo finished one bottle.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" Ryoga told her, finishing his third bottle of beer.

"Oh, because you don't like me," she said all drunk already.

"Who says I don't like you?" Ryoga asked as he drank some more.

"I just know you don't," she said as she swayed while talking.

Ryoga held Ukyo's shoulders to give her balance. He then said, "I like you. I like you a lot, Ukyo. Believe me." Ryoga stared at her. Ukyo did the same as well.

"I'm happy that you do."

The two then couldn't take the alcohol's effect. They hugged each other and made out. They couldn't take it anymore. Too much tension was there. They did really like each other in general, nobody knew in what way, but that kind of answered everybody's question.

They made out with each other as they stood up and went off to Ukyo's room. Soon after, they were on her bed, excited in what they were doing, as if trying to relieve some pain in them.

_**Ranma and Akane**_

They had reached the Tendo house in a matter of about thirty minutes. The rain had become a storm and was really hard to fight over. The wind was really hard. It was even more than a normal gale.

"I'm home!" Akane exclaimed.

"Akane, thank goodness you're here. And Ranma's here as well! Why don't I fix you two something? Dry up first, and then sit by the table. Akane, go get one of father's robes. Ranma can use that. You two must be tired," Kasumi told them then went off to the kitchen to prepare some food and drinks for them.

"Okay, I'll go dry up first then get the robe," Akane said then left Ranma all alone.

"Nothing has changed here. It's still the same," Ranma commented to himself.

"Hey there, Ranma," Nabiki greeted as she went in the living room. "So, why are you here? I know dad asked you to teach Kasumi to cook, but that's not the reason, isn't it? If it is, you should have taught her before. And why now?"

"Hi, Nabiki. No, I just came here with Akane."

"Oh, I see. Well, see you later. I'm going up to my room," she informed.

"Sure, okay."

Akane afterwards came as soon Nabiki left.

"Sis, go get him," Nabiki whispered to her sister.

"What?!" She tried to act that she didn't hear anything, but Nabiki told her the words clearly.

"Nothing!"

Akane blushed so much. _"Why would Nabiki say that??"_

"Hey, Akane… is that the robe?" Ranma asked as he pointed at what clothing Akane was holding.

"Yeah, you could change over there." She afterwards pointed a room. "Here." She gave it to him.

Ranma accepted it then said, "Okay, sure, thanks." Next, he went to change.

Kasumi entered the room. She asked, "Akane, we don't have tea. All we have is beer, is that okay? I know you two are minors, but I trust you. And if you think it is okay then-"

"Don't worry Kasumi, just bring it here."

Akane fixed the food, the beer, the glasses and the plates on the table. A glass afterwards fell which one of the big fragments hit Akane's leg. "OW!" she cried out in pain.

Ranma left the bathroom, not wearing the robe properly, as soon as he heard Akane. Akane stared at his beautifully built figure. Since he hurried to get out, there was a part of his chest that showed. "What happened to you?!" he asked in concern.

"The glass fell and I got cut." She held her leg and looked at it. The injury was pretty deep.

"Stay there. Where do you hide the first aid kit?"

"Above the drawer. That drawer!" Akane pointed.

"Okay, I'll get it."

Ranma took the first aid kit and afterwards took out some medicine for the slit. He caressed it carefully.

"Ow, ow!" Akane yelled out in pain and even hit Ranma.

"Easy girl. You can do this. I just need to bandage it and it's all done," Ranma explained then took a roll of bandage and began to put it around her injured leg.

"_He really knows what he's doing. I can't believe it. I could never have imagined."_

He rolled the final part of the bandage. He was finished covering Akane's wound.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, come, eat now. Here's some beer as well. Sorry, we're out of tea. I guess we've been drinking it too much."

"Don't worry, beer's okay as well. Though, I can't believe your sis let us drink. We're minors."

"Well, she trusts us. Besides, dad's not here. And what could we two possibly do, right?"

Ranma opened his bottle. "You never know, I mean, alcohol can turn the any gentleman naughty."

"Oh, you scared me there," Akane said as she opened her bottle too. "If gentlemen get naughty of alcohol, what do they do to people like you?" she commented with a sly smile.

_**Ryoga and Ukyo**_

They had already stripped their clothes off. None of them were in their senses anymore. The alcohol did such a great job for them to forget about what really was happening, what really was the case between them two.

"Achoo!" Ryoga then sneezed.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked seductively.

"Somebody must have been referring to me. Whatever. So where were we?"

"I think we were, doing some… kissing," Ukyo said then kissed Ryoga as he pushed his chest to the bed.

"Aww, yes. You're absolutely correct," Ryoga said as he accepted her kiss and held her close to him. All Ukyo could do was moan in happiness.

_**Ranma and Akane **_

The two drank and drank, though not as much as Ryoga and Ukyo. They weren't as out of this world than them.

"So, Ranma, ever like a girl?" Akane asked out of curiosity.

Ranma was shocked of Akane's sudden question. They were talking about her girl classmates that were boy crazy and suddenly, they came to that question. It caused him to blush. "What?! Why'd you… ask that, Akane? I have Shampoo."

"Do you love Shampoo?"

"Uhmm… I don't know exactly. Maybe I do. She is my girlfriend."

"You may or may not love your girlfriend. Who knows, you may only be with her since you haven't found the one."

"What about you, Akane, do you love Ryoga?"

"I also don't know. I love being with him. But… seeing Ukyo admit how much he liked Ryoga… I couldn't show him that I loved him more than she did. All I did was walk out."

"So… maybe you're only with him because he's only next to the best one. Will you dump him if you find the one?" Ranma asked then drank from his bottle.

"What kind of question is that, Ranma!?!" Akane told him as she hit him on the shoulder.

"What, I want to hear what you say!"

"Well, okay… let's say, Ryoga's not the one for me and I find someone I love… I will break up with him, for my own happiness. Though, I would find it really hard of course. Ryoga's so sweet and such a gentleman. I'm sure any girl that would get him after me will be so lucky."

"So if that happens, you'll let Ukyo have him She'll be the lucky one?"

Akane thought of a funny thought. "You're helping her out to get him? You're going to find a guy for me, aren't you?" she said, giving in the alcohol.

"No, no, no! Of course not! I couldn't do that to you! You're my partner."

"You know… all you refer to me is your partner. Never a friend. Is that all you see me as?"

"I thought, that's all what you want our affiliations will be. I consider you a friend already. One of the closest even."

"How close?"

"Maybe really close?" Ranma told Akane as alcohol took over him already. She leaned closely to him and he did the same. Alcohol was getting to them already. They stared at each other for a while, felt each other breaths.

"This is really close," Akane said with a big smile.

"Not close enough for me," Ranma said then kissed Akane deeply. Their lips met again, but this time it was almost intentionally, though it was with the help of alcohol.

Akane kissed back, enjoyed it so much. There wasn't only heat. There were a lot of other things in their kissed as well. There was passion as they held each other. There was compassion as they didn't take it wildly. There was emotion because somehow, it felt like they really liked each other. And somehow, there was love, a kiss no one would ever mistake for, even in presence of alcohol.

Ranma didn't understand why he initiated the kiss. He knew he just had to. But after a while, he knew it was wrong of him to do so. "Uhh… wow! You kiss pretty well, Akane, but… I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I kissed back as well," Akane admitted her wrongdoing. "I can't believe I done this to Ukyo and Ryoga. I can't believe you've done that to Shampoo. Well, actually I can. I never could imagine how you two got together. But not the point. It's just-"

Ranma placed his finger on Akane's lips. "You do know that you can ramble a lot. Anyway, I have to go. Who knows what more alcohol could do. I mean… it is only the alcohol. No need to worry, right? It's not that we really like each other."

"Yeah, of course. But… don't leave. You'll soak wet. You'll get sick. I'll prepare you a bed, you could sleep here.

"Sure, okay."

Akane then left Ranma, and went to get him a mattress, pillows and a blanket.

_**Ukyo and Ryoga **_

They had finally calmed down. Too much energy, too much heat, too much affection, too much passion for them to handle. They both got to sleep. Ryoga, held Ukyo to his chest. Ukyo with her arms around Ryoga. A beautiful sight to be 'awwed' on, maybe except for a certain bestfriend a.k.a the girlfriend that they know.

Ukyo suddenly woke up, and saw that she was with Ryoga in bed. Her head had such throbbing in it. She had taken too much alcohol. But she slept again, with a smile. She may have done another thing wrong, but she's happy who she did it with.

_**Ranma and Akane**_

"Here you go," Akane gave Ranma the things he needed for him to sleep. "By the looks of this storm, you will have to stay here for the night. Well, goodnight," Akane told him and began to leave the room.

Ranma still had alcohol running his actions. He ran to Akane then kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight to you as well."

Akane just smiled and went to her room.

Everybody was already asleep already, except for one Akane Tendo. She couldn't take it. She wanted to spend more time with Ranma since she knew that when the alcohol of the beer had lost its effect, she couldn't have the chance to spend time with him even again.

So she decided to get up from her room and went to Ranma. She brought a mattress with her there, and placed it beside Ranma. She slept there, and cuddled near him. "Sweet dreams," she said then slept with a smile.

Consequently, Ranma said the same thing as well.

* * *

_**A/N: So, that's it! Yeah, told you guys. I'm sure you're all mixed emotions. I know it may be pretty unbelievable, but I just suddenly remembered what alcohol can do to people so I decided to put it here. I should change the rating huh? Rated M? But it's only for one chapter. I only did that to set more things and more plots in motion for the upcoming chapters. Anyway, R&R! Suggestions open! Flamers, no, of course not. Though, constructive criticism is okay. I would really appreciate that. :) **_


	14. After Effects

_**Hi there to you all! I'm in a roll here! I just updated a fic before this:P It's because I just felt writing after such a long time, and poof, here I am! Yes, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the after effects of the alcohol! What would happen, you may ask, right? Well, R&R!!! XD **_

_**Tendo Household**_

Morning had dawned in the house, and the shining ray of the sun awoke Akane Tendo, whose head was really aching, from the alcohol she drank last night.

She shook her head then slapped her face, to wake herself instantly. When she had finally awakened to reality, she instantly got shocked, seeing that she was beside Ranma.

"AAAAHHHH!!" she screamed. This caused everybody in the house to wake up, including Ranma.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked, scratching his head from the noise.

Akane couldn't answer her question, still shocked or even traumatized of the sight.

Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi and Happosai just finally came to the room Ranma and Akane was. They were ultimately shocked, and dropped jaws.

Ranma saw everybody else's reaction, and then looked immediately to Akane. "What happened?" he densely asked.

"I was about to ask you that!" Akane responded, screaming onto Ranma's ear.

Ranma just covered them up to protect it from her screeching scream.

"Well, I knew leaving Akane with Ranma would result to something exciting," Nabiki said with a grin.

Soun looked at Nabiki angrily. "What do you mean by that, Nabiki!?" 

"Don't believe her dad! Nothing happened between Ranma and me! We slept at separate futons. See," Akane pointed out.

He did as said then gave out a sigh. "Thank goodness." Though, suddenly, he went back to his 'angry' phase. "Ranma!!! Even though you didn't sleep with my daughter, tell me, did you still do some… 'things' with her?"

Ranma dropped a sweat. "'Things', sir? What do you mean by that?"

"Did you kiss her or make out with her?" Soun Tendo asked, his face getting angrier by the second.

Ranma looked down and didn't answer.

"Hmm… it seems as if he's guilty, Tendo," Happosai claimed.

"Answer me boy!!!" he asked furiously, and took his shirt while carrying him up from the ground.

He still didn't answer. This caused Soun to look at Akane and ask her himself., dropping Ranma in the process. "Akane, did you two make out!?"

Akane shook her head immediately to avoid suspicion. "No," she lied, though remembering clearly the moment that they did.

Ranma looked surprised, but he just went with it. "Yeah, we didn't make out. The reason she just slept with me… was because she got scared to go back to her room. That's all. I assure you all, nothing happened with us."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, you two should get yourselves ready for school," he ordered.

"Okay, otou-san," she said with a bow. Ranma bowed as well.

"Akane, did you see Ryoga come home? I'm just wondering. I don't see him anywhere," Kasumi asked. 

"That's weird, he's not home yet? I wonder what happened to him," she said, all bothered.

The question stroke Ranma. He knew what happened yesterday. He remembered the plan he wanted to do, to bring Ukyo and Ryoga together. So, he knew where exactly Ryoga was. He just didn't know what they could have done. They were pretty drunk when they left already. Yet, who knows what would have happened. _"Oh no. Don't tell me that… Ryoga and Ukyo… no…that can't be. Ryoga wouldn't do that to Akane. And if Ukyo wants to gain Akane's friendship back, she wouldn't do that as well."_

"Ranma, come on, let's prepare to school. We're going to be late," Akane said to the Ranma totally engrossed in thinking. Ranma just nodded with a fake smile. And Akane went onwards to the bathroom to take a bath.

_**Ukyo and Ryoga**_

Just like Akane, at the house of Ukyo Kuonji, the shine of the morning sun, awoke somebody. That somebody is Ryoga, who was absolutely shocked upon seeing the position he was in. He was bare-naked, with a girl, more specifically, his girlfriend's ex-bestfriend, in his arms.

"_I must be dreaming. This can't be happening. No, this can't be happening! Akane will kill me! And… Ukyo wouldn't do this! I wouldn't do this! What happened last night? Uh…"_

Part of yesterday stroke him. Ryoga got a flashback, and it was pretty clear to him that they did do it.

He stood up from his bed and woke Ukyo up. He then decided to take his clothes and dress up, until, Ukyo spoke. "You awake already?" she said still tired and feeling such a hangover.

"Ukyo, this can't be happening. You have to never speak of this to anyone," Ryoga stated as he put on his pants.

Ukyo knew this would happen. But she wasn't prepared for it. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. "Ryoga… I…"

"Do you want Akane to never speak to you again? If you tell her this happened, you'll gain nothing. You won't gain me, or Akane. You'll just make us both angry. So please, please. Okay, don't ever tell anyone of this. Not even, Ranma," he emoted.

Ukyo got teary eyed, but wiped it immediately that Ryoga didn't see it. She then nodded.

"Good. Now get yourself ready. We have to go back to school," Ryoga remarked without emotion, finished in getting his clothes on.

"Hai," Ukyo responded in glum then prepared herself to school as well.

_**School**_

Akane and Ranma had suddenly bumped unto Ukyo and Ryoga. The atmosphere suddenly got really weird for them. They didn't expect this to happen on early this morning.

"Good morning, Ryoga, Ukyo," Ranma greeted, trying to break the ice.

"Good morning," they softly said in unison.

"So… uh… Ryoga, where have you been last night?" Akane hardly asked.

Ryoga rubbed his nose. "I got lost," he lied.

She pulled him to her and walked away, leaving Ranma and Ukyo. "Then why did you go to school with her?" Akane whispered, while walking, yet with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"I slept at the park, which is Ukyo's way to school. So… we decided to go to school together. Though, you have nothing to worry about. I'm still mad with her for what she had done. What about you? Why did you go to school with Ranma?" he asked jealous as well.

"We met yesterday afternoon. I asked him to go to my house so we could start our projects." 

"And it rained so he slept at your house?" he filled in.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Okay," he said, not really believing her story.

Akane tried to think of something to say fast. She had to change the topic. "SO… just wondering, what are you going to do with your projects? You can't do it without Ukyo."

"Oh, that? I'll talk to a teacher. To make me change a partner."

"That won't work. He won't listen. We already tried before."

"Then, I guess, I would just have to do it with her."

Akane looked worried.

Ryoga put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be strictly business. And besides, I'm with you."

Akane kissed him, yet he didn't kiss back. "Then I trust you."

They both then went to their classroom, hand in hand.

_**Ukyo and Ranma**_

"Ukyo… hi. Uh… tell me something. Did something between you and Ryoga happen?" Ranma asked unsurely.

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing such question. "No… of course not!" she denied. "What about you and Akane? Anything happened?"

Ranma blushed. "Of course not."

"Good. So… fellow pariah, let's get to class," Ukyo commented, faking a smile.

Ranma faked his smile as well. "Sure."

They both then went to class, as Akane and Ryoga did as well.

_**After classes**_

Ryoga didn't want to do so, but he had to. There was a project due tomorrow and there was some due for this week as well. He had to pass them, or he'll fail the subject and may even repeat. It was really hard for him to do so, but after a while, he finally found the courage to ask Ukyo, "Uh… listen Ukyo. The history project is due tomorrow. Can you come to my house so we could work on it? Maybe even the other projects?"

"Your house? Why not my house?" she questioned.

"Uh… Akane insisted. Since she's still mad at you. Anyway, she wants me near her 24/7. It can't be helped," he explained.

"Ranma's going to be there since they need to do their projects as well, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay then. At least I won't be alone there and no one would protect me when things get ugly."

Ryoga stopped talking for a while. It was as if he got jealous to Ranma. But he tried to cover it as soon as he noticed so. "Anyway, let's go. Akane's waiting with Ranma over there," he pointed out.

They both then went to them and set off their way to the Tendo household.

_**Tendo Household**_

"I'm home!" Akane greeted.

"Welcome back, Akane. I see you've brought… Oh! Hello, Ranma! And I see you've found Ryoga as well. And, Ukyo's here too! Nice to have you here, Ukyo. You haven't been here for quite a few days. We missed you," Kasumi said, having no clue.

"Uh… Kasumi, do you mind fixing up some… water to drink?" Akane asked, almost saying beer or tea, but then remembered that there wasn't any left.

"Sure, sure. Water will be up soon," she answered then went in the kitchen to prepare some.

The others just sat by the living room and waited.

After a while, Kasumi came and gave them the said water. Next, they started with their projects.

_**Ranma and Akane**_

Ranma whispered slowly. "So… why are we here anyway, Akane? We've already finished all our projects last week."

"I'm here to see if nothing really happened between them. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't believe Ryoga. I know he wouldn't do such things, but I just want to be sure. Besides, maybe this way, I could find it in myself to forgive Ukyo."

"So… why bring me here?"

"You help me out. You are my friend aren't you?"

Ranma smiled. _"She remembers. Awww." _

_**Ukyo and Ryoga**_

"So… uh… what do we do for our History project?" Ukyo asked.

"Hmmm… any era of time right? Hmmm… my personal favorite is the Roman era. What about you?" he answered.

"Actually… I like that too," she said shyly.

"So… why don't we make like a miniature coliseum? We could make it papier-mâchéd."

"Okay," Ukyo said, trying to control herself to smile. She just couldn't. If she did, she'd look like a fool. She wouldn't want that.

_**Ranma and Akane**_

Ranma started. "It sounds like they're talking pretty awkward. Yet, it doesn't prove anything has happened between them. Akane, I think we shouldn't do this anymore. You should trust Ryoga. After all he's your boyfriend."

"But-"

"Fine, if you want to go on with it, go. But I won't be a part of it. I don't want to. I believe that they won't do such thing if they say so," he said, standing up.

"Ranma, don't go."

"I'm sorry, Akane. I'll help you for anything else, just not this. See you guys tomorrow!" he said and left.

Ryoga and Ukyo just waved goodbye.

"_Baka. Why'd you have to leave me? I can't do this on my own," _she thought to herself as she turned to Ryoga and Ukyo.

They just went on making their projects, and Akane just did her individual homeworks in the same room, though still continued with the spying. Yet, there was no trace that showed that something had happened between them, and this made Akane slowly realize that she was just being an awful girlfriend, thinking Ryoga could do such stuff.

"_Ranma's right. Akane, you baka. You shouldn't think of this. Ahh! I'm so sleepy. I better get to sleep now. I'm sure, I was just being paranoid," _she thought to herself. "Hey, guys. I'm going to go sleep now. Wish you luck in your project," she said then went up to her room already.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ryoga stopped making the project. "I think this is okay already."

"What about the other stuff you have planned for, Ryoga?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo. I really didn't want to do this project with you in the first place. It just feels really awkward. It feels even more awkward lying to Akane, though. And, now that she's gone, I think this project would do. I know the reason she just asked Ranma to come along was to help her spy on us. She's suspecting on me, and I can't bear that. That's why I went along with it. But if she wasn't there, I would have never done this. I would choose to fail, than deal with this."

Out of the blue, Akane decided to go back to the living room, remembering she forgot her school stuff all scattered by the table. But she stopped by the door as he heard Ryoga talking to Ukyo.

"Ukyo, I'm really sorry. I know how you feel about me, but I can't give the love you need back. Akane's my girlfriend, and whatever would have happened last night, will just remain an awful memory. It was alcohol's fault. I didn't want that, and I hope you didn't either. Please, let it go. And… keep in mind. With that happening, nothing will ever be the same."

Akane just gasped.

While Ukyo started to cry. "I knew this would happen. Beginning from when you sleep talked last night. You told me you couldn't believe what I've done. From upon hearing that, I knew even though that event happened, you'll never let go what happened two days ago. But, I tried to enjoy the moment, because that was all I had left upon being with you. That was the closest I could be with you. I know it seems wrong to enjoy it, but I guess I really did enjoy it. And I may even cherish it. I'm sorry. But, don't worry. I won't tell a soul what happened, even if Ranma was asking me a while ago. Anyway, it's getting late. I must get going as well. Goodnight, Ryoga," she emoted as she stood up while stating the last sentence.

"Goodnight."

Suddenly, Ukyo stopped before she left the room. "Ryoga. I think this may not do anything, but I still want to say it. I may never find anybody else I love… but… always remember, if you choose for me to not be here in your life anymore, then I'll do it. I care for you and Akane too much. I'm so sorry for causing you pain. And… what I'm really saying is... for you to not bear of me being your partner. I guess… I should drop out from school and just focus on my pancake business, so that you would be given a new partner."

Ryoga's eyes widened. "Ukyo… I don't wish you to stop your education. Who am I to do so?"

"Well then. If you don't wish that. Then I'll just transfer to another school. Tomorrow, I'll tell the principal, and I'll look for another one as soon as I can. Anyway, farewell then," she said and made a few steps outside the room, until she noticed that Akane was listening to their conversations, crying silently.

"Akane?" Ukyo asked desolately.

Ryoga got shocked upon hearing her name. He decided to go near Ukyo and saw Akane as well. "Akane?" he choked.

Akane stepped back. She wanted to say something but couldn't. All she could do was cry. All she could do was run away. And she did. She ran away from them and went out of the house. She didn't know where else to go, except to one remaining true friend of hers, Ranma.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was-"

"It wasn't your fault. Ukyo, just leave," Ryoga said seriously.

"I see. Okay, I'll be off," she said sadly, with a tear rolling down her right cheek. And after that, she then left.

_**Cat Café**_

The café was already closed, yet Ranma was still left there, thinking of what would happen to Ryoga, Ukyo and Akane. It wasn't his problem to bear, but he just couldn't accept that was their circumstance. He couldn't take it happening to them. They were after all still their friends, even if Ryoga hates him to the bones.

Upon seeing this, everybody in the house except Mousse got worried. Cologne couldn't seem to finish making the new potion she was making, Genma couldn't finish the food he was eating, and Shampoo couldn't cook the dinner they had to eat.

"Ranma-kun? You okay?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah," he coldly said.

"You sure, son?" Genma asked this time.

"Yup," he again coldly responded.

"Son-in-law, do you want to talk about it?" Cologne asked.

"No. Could you guys… uh… leave me alone for a while? I have some thinking to do."

"Okay, then."

They all then just went to their respective rooms.

After a while, someone knocked by the door of the restaurant. Ranma was the only one who heard it since he was the nearest to the door. He opened it, and it revealed, Akane. "Why are you here, Akane? Weren't you spying on-"

"I didn't know where else to go! I heard Ukyo and Ryoga talking. Something did happen between them two last night!" she cried to his bosom.

"What do you mean by something?"

"I don't know! I just heard that something did! They didn't really say!"

"Don't worry too much, Akane. Who knows, they might have just kissed. Then, we all equally wronged. Considering… uh… yeah… that," Ranma stated, blushing all over like a tomato.

"But what if something more than that happened?"

"Then, I'll be here for you," he said as he hugged her in his arms.

Though, unfortunately for them. As it was looking calm for them, being there for each other, Shampoo came down and saw Ranma hugging Akane. She felt really jealous, and of course when she was jealous, she would threaten someone in a duel.

_**A/N: So, yeah, that's this chap! I wasn't really in the mood to write this, so sorry if it wasn't that good. Oh well. Anyway, please R&R! Tell me your suggestions for the next chap as well! **_


	15. Twas The Bad Times And The Good Times

_**I've finally updated guys!! Sorry for the looong delay. Kinda had other stories that I wanted to write on. But of course, don't worry, I'll finish this one, I promise. Not just now, though. Anyway, this chap is Shampoo's battle with Akane! And we show here how Shampoo and Mousse got to the springs and ended up meeting Ranma and Genma!**_

_**Although, I know a lot of you must have a lot of questions on this fic that I still haven't answered. Actually, I'm testing my story writing techniques to answer your questions and bend facts. SO… here are the questions before (excluding those that will be answered in this chapter). I may or may not be able to answer them in this chapter, but keep these questions in mind. I'll reveal the answers soon enough.**_

When did Ryoga pick up the breaking point technique if he didn't learn it from Cologne?

_**Correction, question. Haha. So, anyway, I may have forgotten the other questions, so tell me okay? Well, that's all.**_

Shampoo definitely had it. It was the last straw. Ranma was her boyfriend. And she wasn't going to let one measly 'friend', 'partner' or whatever he calls Akane, keep them away and hug him like that.

She charged Akane and hit her face with a loud and strong slap, determined to cause her the worse pain possible.

Of course that was painful and at the same time, unexpected by Ranma and Akane. Akane didn't even have the chance to defend herself.

"Shampoo! Why'd you do that?!" Ranma asked his girlfriend, seeing as Akane was still surprised and speechless of what happened. Her face was still positioned on how Shampoo hit her. There was left a red hand mark too.

But Shampoo didn't respond to his question. She just then held both of Akane's arms, then slowly gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss of death.

Akane didn't know what it meant. She was even more dumbfounded than before and still speechless. She just let Shampoo do so, staying shocked with her eyes wide open.

As for Ranma, he understood it completely. "The kiss of…death!?" he exclaimed.

Akane's eyes widened even more on his words, finally comprehending Shampoo's actions. She fell on her knees. "Doshite, Shampoo? Doshite?" she asked, looking down on the ground, yet portraying her question to Shampoo.

"Never ever come near my airen, even again!!" she threatened as she pointed a finger to her. "We'll settle this once and for all. Tomorrow, I'll start killing you slowly."

Akane changed mood and looked really sad, as if she was about to cry. She straight away went to the door to leave Cat Café. However, Ranma wanted to stop her. He pulled her hand, and said, "Don't leave. If you do, I want to come."

Shampoo looked even more infuriated. Ranma was her boyfriend. Why would he leave her for… _her._

Akane knew he shouldn't come. It would obviously complex everything. She shook her head. "Stay here. I can get back home on my own. Besides, she's right. She's your girlfriend. I shouldn't have just come here because I had nowhere to go to. Forget everything that happened today."

She then went outside, and went off to home, the only place she could go to then, even though she still was crushed about Ryoga and Ukyo's secret. She just had no choice. It was either get killed today or see your boyfriend with your best friend today. There was no good choice to choose. It was all bad all throughout.

--

Ranma was speechless until Akane had left. When she was gone, he turned his attention to Shampoo and looked at her angrily. He was just so disappointed at her. "Why did you have to do that, Shampoo?!" he asked, kicking a chair right beside him.

"Airen has Shampoo!! Shampoo's Ranma's girlfriend! Why Ranma angry?! That girl was hugging you! I just told her to back off!" she exclaimed.

This made him even madder. "You didn't have to give her the kiss of death, Shampoo!! You already hit her! She's not as strong as you!" he said as he stomped the ground with his right foot.

Shampoo looked at Ranma seriously. "Ranma likes her?" she asked, sadly.

This caused Ranma to blush so much. He began to ramble, getting off the topic. "Me? Like Akane?! Of course not, of course not!! I mean, she's just a friend. Just a friend. Just my partner in school. Yeah, partner. That's all. What makes you say that? How can I like her? How can I? Besides, she's a tomboy. She may have Ryoga as a boyfriend, but she acts like a lion! I heard that she snores like a lion as well, yeah, very much like a lion. Did I mention I like lions? I like them so much! They're so fierce, oh wait! I take it back!" he suddenly realized. "I hate lions! They're too arrogant, thinking there are no other animals!! Soo arrogant! Defintely!" he tried to say, laughing a bit afterwards.

His girlfriend pouted. She didn't like at all how he acted. It was clear that he had feelings for her. Just by the words he had said, it was drawn on the line, proven. "Ranma, tell Shampoo you still love her!!" she said to him without thinking.

Ranma looked down on the ground. He remembered the time Akane asked him if he did love Shampoo. He knew he never did, but he liked her best, out of all the girls that she met before.

"I never knew if I loved you, Shampoo," he started.

Shampoo became even more depressed and annoyed. Ranma saw this and decided to cheer her. "Though, don't be sad. I like you a lot. I still do. Demo…" He stopped. It was enough to cheer her up like that. "Can we… take a break from this? From… us?" he asked without eye contact to her.

Shampoo hated that moment. She hated it a lot. It caused the start of her misery. It caused her tears. It caused her heart to be broken into little unfixable pieces. As if pieces were really falling down from her, and the debris couldn't be touched and be fixed anymore. "Shampoo shall… settle everything once and for all. Tomorrow, girl dies! Tomorrow, Ranma comes back to me!" she tried to say then left Cat Café still crying.

Ranma was just left really perplexed on what to do. He was flabbergasted of what Shampoo had done to Akane. But he was even more stunned at himself that he broke up with Shampoo. He didn't like how he acted, and never knew that those specific words would ever come out of his mouth and break Shampoo's heart. But he knew, that was what he had felt. He just never knew he had the guts to finally reveal his true feelings.

--

Shampoo ran to the park crying so much. Her emotions were too intense, too depressed, too angry. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she should draw the line once and for all. She talked to her in soliloquy, totally engulfed in her thoughts. She just had to do something to release the tension in her. And talking to herself seemed like the only thing she could do.

"That girl shall die! She shall die!! I can't believe airen broke up with me because of her! I knew I wouldn't get along with her, no matter what Ukyo or Ranma say. She came to my life to steal Ranma! And I surely won't let her! She'll die, she'll die!! Ranma's mine! He's mine! From the moment we met… I fell in love with him, I still even… remember everything that happened…"

_**Flashback**_

The scenery showed China, specifically, the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. Ranma and his father, who were still on their escapade, were with the tour guide, reminiscing the beauty of the cursed springs. As they walked closer to the said springs, from the other side came two Chinese Amazons, Shampoo and Mousse.

Shampoo had won the battle against the Amazon women earlier than expected. That was because Mousse, her best friend decided to help her.

And as they were off to their way home, using the shortcut Mousse had just discovered, they saw the springs. Their first instinct was to jump by the bamboo sticks that were in the springs, which they did.

Ranma and Genma, in the other hand, decided to practice training in the springs, totally ignoring what the tour guide had distinctively told them.

They didn't know his words were of such importance. They didn't know that their carelessness would change their lives.

As they trained, Genma tried to push Ranma a couple of times. He once succeeded and Ranma was pushed to Mousse who passed by them, causing Mousse to fall in one of the springs. Fortunately for Ranma, he ricocheted back to his father, since he didn't actually see who or what he bumped into. He just thought it was an inanimate object and decided to go on with their fighting.

Making another attempt to injure his father, Ranma charged Genma. Although, it was the same as before. Genma pushed Ranma, but this time to Shampoo. Shampoo tried to defend herself and hit Ranma, but he blocked her blows in an instant. Shampoo began to fall and couldn't do anything else. In a split second, Ranma reached out his hand to her, which she got.

"Don't let go!" he said to her, as he tried to push her up with all the force he had.

Shampoo looked at Ranma in total trust and did her best not to let go. He defeated her, yet he was saving her. Shampoo obviously became happy of him doing this.

He pulled her up as said, and she was saved.

"You beat me, yet saved me," she said calmly and with a smile.

Ranma scratched his head. "I don't know about beating you, but actually it was just a-"

But then he was cut off by Shampoo who went to kiss him on the lips. The kiss that told him that she was forever devoted to him, being the only guy and the first guy to beat her.

Ranma fell down in surprise, yet still was kissed. He fell down to one of the cursed springs afterwards.

Shampoo got worried and crouched down to see how her 'fiancé' was. To her dismay, his father came from nowhere, who started to charge Ranma with a kick already. But since he fell, Genma hit Shampoo instead. She fell from the bamboo she was on, and off to a different cursed spring.

Nonetheless, she brought Genma who kicked her with him. He resisted, and succeeded, but slipped anyway in recklessness, to another cursed spring.

After a while, the four got out of their springs, though in different forms. Ranma was a girl, Genma was a panda, Shampoo was a cat and Mousse was a duck.

As soon as they got out, Shampoo went to chase Ranma, obviously in love with him already. Genma also began to chase Ranma, to finish their duel. Mousse in the other hand just ran towards them, following Shampoo.

Ranma ran in fear because of her fright in cats. To her luck, the tour guide had a kettle of tepid water, which he poured on all of them. As soon as you knew, they were all back to their normal forms.

They all became happy on seeing their normal body again. But as soon as Shampoo was contented, she fled to Ranma's arms, showering him with kisses.

Ranma wanted to get Shampoo away, and Mousse felt the same. But when Mousse was about to hit Ranma, who was defenseless having Shampoo hold her down, Shampoo finally defended him with a faced palm to his face. "Don't harm him, Moussey! He defeated me. Shampoo gave him the kiss!"

Mousse fell down in sorrow. He really liked Shampoo, and couldn't believe she had done that. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. Shampoo gave him the kiss, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew their traditions, and things did not look good for Mousse.

"Wo ai ni!" Shampoo said after, hugging Ranma even more.

And it pained Ranma too. Shampoo was crushing him with her hug. "Help me out, pops!" he said, reaching out a hand to his father.

Genma didn't accept it and just made a smile. "No, no. I think you have a very beautiful girlfriend. Give her a chance."

And that was the start of their relationship. 'Twas a very memorable day for all of them.

_**End of Flashback**_

--

Back at Cat Café. Ranma sat by a chair and thought for a while. He had recalled the same thing Shampoo recalled. How they met and how they got together.

At first, he really didn't like Shampoo in any intimate way. He did however, think that she was really beautiful. But he didn't judged girls in looks. He knew that he would fall in love with the perfect girl because of his attitude, how she makes him happy, how she makes him fall in love with him every time. He knew that from the beginning.

Cologne then came down to the café and saw Ranma looking so distressed. "What's wrong, son-in-law?" she asked, as she neared Ranma.

"Uh… nothing," he answered, trying to hide everything that had just happened.

"Come on, Ranma. I know you better than that. You can tell me anything."

He eyed Cologne seriously and after that made a big and deep sigh. He tried to think that even though Shampoo was her relative, she would still understand him, knowing him after a couple of years. "I broke up with Shampoo," he vaguely sounded.

Cologne was surprised. It showed by her mouth that opened out wide. What she felt was dissenting to what Ranma expected. "Yo-You-You? You what?! You broke up with my Shampoo!?" She afterwards started to hit him continuously with the staff she had with her always. "Get out of here! Get out! And get your father! You won't live here any longer! You can only do so when you've made up with Shampoo!" she said as she led him upstairs, obviously bringing Ranma to his father's room.

Ranma had no choice from the pain he had accepted. They reached Genma's room in no time, and he opened it without knocking, totally obeying Cologne's command. Genma got a bit mad with him not doing so, since knocking symbolizes respect. But finally, he saw that Cologne was angry. "Your son broke up with Shampoo! Make them get together, or you'll never live here ever again!!" she furiously said, then made an attack to blow them off outside the window.

Genma fell to the backyard instantly, while Ranma got a grip of the roof. Cologne went near his so called 'son-in-law' and positioned her staff to hit his hand. "Do you promise to get back together with Shampoo?" she asked, obviously making proposition.

Ranma looked down. "My decision is final. I'm sorry."

Cologne hit his hand, causing him to fall down. Yet, he broke his fall by falling down on his father.

"Ouch, Ranma!!" he sounded sonorously.

Ranma strut immediately off Genma. He cleaned himself up, and then pulled his father up after.

"Ranma, what were you thinking!? Why did you break up with Shampoo!?" he asked him, blatantly disappointed of his actions.

He looked to the distance, seeing the trees sway and the birds chirp peacefully. "I don't love her. And… I don't like her anymore. As I said, my decision is final."

Genma got shocked of his statement, but knew he had no choice. He knew he couldn't force him to a relationship that he himself denied.

--

The next day had come upon everybody, and Akane knew it was going to be a very dangerous day. She went to school before Ryoga, yet saw Ranma and his father, who slept by the park.

"Ranma?" she asked, as she woke Ranma up, shaking his body.

Ranma woke up, looking really wasted and a little bit petulant as well. He didn't get a very good night's rest, by the looks of it, and those negative energy from everybody just got to him. "Akane, why are you here?!"

"That should be my question! Why are you and your dad sleeping here at the park?"

He scratched his eye and made a big yawn. "Cologne threw us out of the house. I guess she does have the right. I did break up with Shampoo and… they own the place," he explained.

Akane got speechless for a while. But she finally uttered, "You… broke up with… with… Shampoo? But… but… why?"

He scratched his nose, hiding his blush. "It has nothing to do with you. It was just the last straw. I didn't like her anymore and… she was too overprotective and clingy. I needed my space."

"Oh okay," was all she could get to say. There was afterwards an eerie silence formed. "Hey, since you still have your school stuff, why don't we head off to school now?" Akane finally asked.

"Sure!" Ranma fixed himself a bit and got his things ready for school. "Are you okay with this, Akane? Shampoo may get angry if she sees me with you," he asked, signaling her that he was ready for the day and school.

"She already challenged to kill me, and you already broke up with her. I see nothing wrong about it. Things can't possibly get worse," she said boldly.

Concurrently, she was wrong. Out of the blue, Shampoo appeared with different types of weapons. She started to charge Akane with it.

Akane did her best to avoid them and block the weapons, despite the big surprise. But they were too many for her to handle. She couldn't do it on her own. To her bolt from the blue, she didn't get injured one bit. It was all because Ranma helped her out.

Shampoo stopped attacking when she saw Ranma help. She just looked at Akane with more anger then left them without a word.

"Whew, we made it," Ranma reacted, sighing in the process.

Akane looked at him in a weird way. "Why'd you help me?"

"You're my partner, aren't you? Without you, I'll have to do my school works on my own," he explained with a blush. That wasn't the real reason why he helped her, but he wouldn't admit the real reason to himself or even to her, would he?

Akane chuckled. She then pulled Ranma's hand and off they went to school.

--

Ryoga went to school all alone and met Ukyo by the way. He ignored her yet she accepted it wholeheartedly. She knew things would be that way anyway. She just walked behind him, as if they didn't know each other and weren't going to the same place.

They reached the classroom, after Akane and Ranma. And as they took their seat, they saw that Akane was still mad at them. It showed by her trying to look anywhere else aside from where they were at.

Ryoga wanted to talk to Akane, but he knew it wasn't time yet. He tried doing so yesterday, when she had returned from Cat Café, but it was no use. She was just too disappointed. Besides, he didn't know it was because a lot of things had her down. He was only one of those things.

Ukyo looked really sad and wanted to talk to Akane as well. She didn't mean for her to hear those things. She may not know what she and Ryoga did on that particular night, but she knew it wasn't pretty.

Unexpectedly, Shampoo came in with Mousse, almost late for class. They weren't wearing the assigned uniforms, like Ranma and Ryoga, but still in their normal Amazon attires. However, it was still clear that they were there for class.

"Shampoo?! Mousse!? What are you two doing here!?" Ranma exclaimed as he stood up in surprise, bumping his desk with his two hands.

"Tell him, Moussey," Shampoo said to her best friend. She just didn't want to talk to Ranma. She was just still so disappointed and angry with him.

"We already enrolled here before. We just decided to come to school now, before we get expelled," he explained calmly as requested.

Ranma remained speechless. This day was clearly starting to be torture for him. Shampoo was determined to finally finish Akane and get him back.

The question is, would she succeed? And what would Ranma do about all the situations?

Well, the questions were about to be answered.

Shampoo and Mousse were formally introduced to the class and were given their own seats. They sat together, Mousse being in a corner while Shampoo was beside Ukyo.

This sent chills to Akane's spine, as well in Ranma's. Akane sat behind Ukyo, and that meant Shampoo was just a few inches behind her. Ranma in the other hand sat beside Akane and knew that Shampoo was a few inches away as well.

The whole time they were in school, all they felt was horror.

Every break or whenever the teacher was out, Shampoo would attempt to attack Akane, while Akane would try her best in defending herself, as well as Ranma, doing his best defending her.

When the teacher would come, Shampoo would stop and act like nothing happened. Akane and Ranma could just do such as well. Thank God for those times.

--

After classes, it was the moment of truth. Shampoo was determined to finish Akane once and for all. Ryoga was sure to get Akane back. Ukyo was going to do her best so she would be forgiven.

Ranma and Akane in the other hand just wanted to get back home alive.

"I'll walk you home, Akane," Ranma whispered to her.

She blushed in crimson. _"Whaat?! What is he thinking? Shampoo's going to kill me even more. Although, if it wasn't for him, I might as well be dead now. _

"Uh… sure," she shyly uttered.

Shampoo saw them getting along well and got really annoyed. She blazed in fury. Her aura was in complete anger. And everybody in the classroom could see it. She was scarier than usual.

"Let's get going, Ranma!!" Akane said then pulled him out, seeing that she was about to strike.

Ryoga and Ukyo were about to talk to Akane, but since she and Ranma went out, they decided to follow. Shampoo too followed her ex-boyfriend and her arch nemesis, after noticing that they had fled. Mousse just tagged along.

Jumps were made as they followed Akane and Ranma by the tortuous roads. Hits, blows, leaps, blocks, and lots of crazy martial art techniques as well. Shampoo was determined to kill Akane, while Akane was determined to live and get away.

It kept on going as they neared Akane's house. She then abruptly paused out of the blue, leaving Ranma who went along to run towards their gate.

"Akane!! Come on! She's gonna kill you!" he exclaimed, moving his hand, gesturing that she should come inside.

Akane ignored his statement and stayed standing still. It was as if she was waiting for Shampoo's attack. Which did happen.

Shampoo attacked her in all the spots anyone could think of in just split seconds. And Akane didn't defend herself. Not a single block was made.

She fell down by no time, almost getting unconscious. Yet she still had some strength in her. "Shampoo, are you really going to kill me? You know why I stopped from running away? Because we're near my house, Shampoo. I won't let my family in this trouble I caused. Though… think about it, if you kill me, will you be happy? Sure, maybe for a while, you will be, finally getting rid of me. I am after all such a very big nuisance for you. But you won't get Ranma back that way. The kiss of death is preposterous! You shouldn't-"

Nonetheless, she had to lose energy and lose her consciousness.

Shampoo reflected on what Akane had told her. She knew she was right. But she had no choice but to kill her. It's their tradition. If she breaks it, she would be no longer an Amazon. It would be a disgrace. And she had already decided on doing so since she kissed her. She must fulfill it.

She went near the girl in front of her and positioned a knife she just got from her pockets, to hit her heart. Her actions spoke of possible murder, yet her eyes a mixture spoke of uncertainty, acceptance and regret.

Suddenly, Ranma went near her in a flash. He took her hand with the knife and started, "Shampoo, I liked you before because I knew you were a kind and loving person. But what you're doing now… isn't kind or loving. Akane's had it. She's bruised too much! It's as if she's dead already!" He afterwards took the knife and threw it away. "She has a lot of problems, Shampoo, more than yours or mine. Even put together! This is already killing her physically. But her problems are killing her emotionally and spiritually as well. Lay off her, please? Shampoo, I beg of you," he stated and after that looked at Ukyo and Ryoga who were just standing by there.

Shampoo said not even a word. But he just pulled Mousse who was beside her. He nodded at her look. He understood it completely, seeing that her eyes were completely emotional and almost teary eyed. They were going home.

--

Akane's mind wondered off a while, after losing her consciousness. She recalled the time she met Ranma and Shampoo, back at Cat Café. She recalled meeting her best friend, Ukyo and her boyfriend, Ryoga. She recalled a lot of things that she enjoyed. And she knew that if she was going to live after such an eventful day of terrible happenings and mishaps… well, she decided that she was sure of one thing.

--

She woke up after a few hours, though still in pain. As she opened her eyes, she saw three figures watching her carefully. It was Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo. The Tendo family wasn't still home despite the late time, due to own personal reasons.

"Akane? Thank God!!" Ukyo said, eyes swelling up in tears.

Ryoga held her hand and kissed them in passion. "I was so scared. I didn't even get to defend you. It was just too speechless. I couldn't move. I'm sorry. I guess I… I don't deserve to be your boyfriend. You saved yourself. You're a strong woman, Akane. Although, _he _did help," Ryoga stated, then gave a sarcastic tone and look to Ranma.

She gazed at his eyes. "Ranma, is Shampoo gone?" she asked softly.

He nodded a yes. "You did it. You convinced her."

Akane stared at Ranma for a while. She then shook her head. "No. You saved me. I may have been unconscious, but I heard what you told her. I heard everything. That's what let her stop attacking me. Thank you so much."

It was the most sublime thing Ranma had seen. Akane had thanked him. He knew they were friends already, but they still had their differences. He never knew he could say such words to him. All that ever came from her to him was pure insults, or stuff about school. The word 'thank you' seemed to be never heard from Akane to Ranma.

Ryoga then stood up, seeing that Ranma and Akane needed some talking to do. He signaled Ukyo to do the same. "I think we have to go. Right, Ukyo?"

Ukyo nodded and stood up. "Yeah. Well… get well soon, Akane."

Akane looked at them in concern. "It's late already. Spend the night here. Besides, you still live here, Ryoga."

Ryoga smiled. "Thank you for the offer, Akane. Sure, I'll spend the night here. But… by tomorrow, I'll be leaving. I guess I have caused you too much pain. It may be hard for me to say this, but I guess we have to break up. I still like you, Akane. I like you a lot. But… I can't see you being depressed all because of me. I don't deserve to do this to you. You need somebody else for you. Someone who'll take care of you better," he stated, knowing that the 'somebody' he was talking about was no other than Ranma.

Akane looked down and nodded. "Thank you, Ryoga. I may still have some hatred for you, but I'm thankful that you care for me. But where are you going if you leave here?"

"Who knows? I'll find my way. I may always lose my way in the process, but I guess I'll find it someday," he sounded positive.

Akane smiled and blithely questioned, "Why don't you stay with Ukyo. She lives all alone and needs the company."

Ukyo hugged her bestfriend, to change the topic, and of course to say to her what she had been meaning to say for so long. "Akane, I'm sorry for everything. You're my bestfriend and I just betrayed you so much. I don't deserve you! I don't deserve your friendship. You're just too kind," she cried in all her sadness.

Akane smiled at Ukyo's apology and patted her back. "What are you talking about? Of course you deserve my friendship. And I deserve yours. You may have done a lot of horrible things in the past, but that's why there are best friends. They understand each other even to the extent of hating each other's guts. I've finally learned to understand that. Ukyo, I give up Ryoga to you. Take good care of him, okay?" she said, finally going back to the subject about giving up Ryoga.

Ukyo broke her hug to Akane and looked at her in astonishment. Ryoga widened his eyes too. "You what!?" they asked in unison.

She was sure of what she just said. There was no turning back anyway. "Ryoga, I want you to be happy with Ukyo."

"But I don't like her that way!" he insisted. Ukyo made a little sad frown because of this.

"Then try to find more about her. I'm sure you will… someday. You two connect somewhat more than we do, Ryoga."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still totally surprised.

"I'm sure," she nodded.

After a while, Ranma then began to walk to the door. "So… I'll be the one who's going home now. Get well soon, Akane. Bye guys." He then bowed.

"Wait!" she called out, finally thinking of a plan.

Ranma stopped to listen to her.

"Ranma, you and your dad don't have a home now, don't you? Well, since Ryoga's leaving, why don't you two stay here? You can start tonight. We do have extra futons. If that's okay with you, Ryoga. I mean, they're homeless. This is the least I can do for everything he has done for me," Akane stated.

Ryoga made a faint smile. It wasn't the best idea, knowing that there was a connection between that conversation, and because he still liked Akane and was jealous, but he knew it was okay. He knew that because Ranma could take care of Akane more than her. She would be safe and secured. He wouldn't let anything happen. And he knew he was better and enough for her than him. He was the one he was talking about that's worth for her anyway. "Sure."

"Are you serious, Akane?!" Ranma said as joy started to form inside him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Father won't mind anyway."

Ranma jumped up and down and made a very weird dance. He had a home, and hey, it was a big deal. "Okay, I'll just go get my father!" he said then hastily left the house.

Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo were just left there with raised brows. That dance was unexpected and _horrendous._

_--_

After a while, Happosai entered the house. "Oh, hello you three. What are you waiting for?" he joyfully asked. He obviously got a lot of underwear in that night's heist. It was either that or because he saw a lot of underwear.

"Oh, we're waiting for Ranma to spend the night here," Ukyo explained.

"Yeah, he just got Mr. Saotome, his father," Akane continued.

Happosai's mind finally was enlightened. He remembered that certain surname. _Saotome. Genma Saotome's _last name.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt!! Saotome's coming!!" he said in shock. His eyes were wide open, his mouth as well that big, and even his ears. He then remembered everything. The past with Saotome and how he deserted him.

--

_**A/N: Cliffie! So, do you guys like it!? R&R, okay?! Thanks for reading! And sorry if it wasn't that good and was a bit vague in prose. Not really much in a good mood. Review class for college just suck the brains out. 8am-5pm is just too much. :P**_


	16. Goes Anything Meets Anything Goes

_**Sorry for the reaaaallly long update. I got a bit busy, didn't know what to write next, but luckily I do now! After watching a lot of Ranma ½ episodes, and rereading the fanfic, I can continue it now! **__** Thank you to all who are still willing to read it. I promise not to let you down! Now… with no futher ado, Chapter 16, Goes Anything Meets Anything Goes! **_

As Happosai finally remembered how Genma deserted him, and how his memory was altered, he told Ryoga, Ukyo and Akane the whole story behind it.

Genma Saotome was one of Happosai's first two students. After Genma finally mastered the moves of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, he left his master. He couldn't take anymore the immoral perversions Happosai was bringing him. In the process of his departure, the master accidentally slipped from chasing after him and he hit his head on a rock. The last words Happosai heard from Genma were "Say goodbye to your _only_ disciple of the Anything Goes Martial Arts! You'll never see me again!" Thus, when he woke up, he thought of his technique as the Goes Anything Martial Arts instead. He forgot about Genma and he also jumbled the name of his own school as well.

Genma however didn't know that his master had another student, and the day he deserted Happosai was when they were supposed to meet. Soun Tendo was the name, and he was Akane's father. If only Genma hadn't leave, things would have been a lot different.

Finally knowing the whole truth, and seeing how mad Happosai was with Genma, Akane and the others couldn't let Ranma and Genma stay at their home. They had to find them.

"Geez… that's very… disappointing, grandfather Happosai. However, Ryoga, Ukyo and I just remembered we have to get something from school. We'll see you later?" Akane said nervously then pulled the other two out of the house.

_**Outside**_

"We have to find them quick, guys! If we don't, Ranma and his father are dead meat! An angry grandfather Happosai is the worst thing they can ever encounter!" Akane stated with worry.

"I know what you mean, Akane. He's been alive for hundreds of years! He even taught the Breaking Point Technique to me which he just learned by copying some Chinese Amazon woman. If he can just copy techniques like that, who knows what other dangerous techniques he knows?" Ryoga explained.

"We have to split up to find them faster!" Ukyo suggested.

They all nodded in understanding and went on separate ways to find Ranma.

_**At the Park**_

As Ranma got to the park, he saw that his father had turned to a panda again and was eating the leaves from the trees.

"Pops! What are you doing?" he asked as he hit his dad on the head. "Really! You would sink that low? Are you really _that_ hungry? Anyway, I have good news for you. We won't have to starve anymore. Akane offered for us to stay in her house for a couple of days."

The panda stopped chewing and pulled out a wooden sign saying, 'God Bless Akane'.

Suddenly, Akane and the others had bumped into each other by the entrance of the park. Lucky for them, they all seemed to have found Ranma.

Panting, Akane ran to Ranma and started to explain, "Ranma! You mustn't stay in our house."

The panda started to cry and his wooden sign said 'Why?' with a smiley of a sad face.

"Ran-chan, where is your dad? You two should hide! Happosai already remembers everything," Ukyo stated.

Ranma and Genma got a worried look on their face. Ranma almost forgot about Happosai. He was just happy that he and his dad finally had a home to stay in. Only now that he and Genma realized that Happosai also resided in the Tendo residence.

"Oh no. This is bad. Even if we don't stay at your house, Akane, he'll surely look for us! He won't let us go now that he remembers everything! I'm sure we'll be dead meat if he does find us. You saw how good Kuno was before! How much if we saw the ultimate moves of the master?" Ranma said.

Genma had enough of listening and had to voice out his thoughts. He walked to his bag, took a kettle of hot water and poured it to himself. Everybody saw him transform and was speechless.

"Ranma is right. We have no escape if we just run and hide. What we must do is…"

He then felt a kick on the face. Ranma did it. "You dummy! Put some clothes on, first! I know they understand the whole transforming part, since they got used to me but come on! You're totally naked!"

The girls just closed their eyes and Ryoga was blushing from what he saw. Ranma gave his father his clothes and after he got dressed, they resumed the conversation.

"Anyway, I have an idea to resolve everything," Genma started, getting all serious.

"What is it dad?" Ranma asked as everybody else gave their utmost attention.

"I need to talk to Master's other disciple, Akane's father."

"I'll go call him," Akane eagerly said, all ready to go back home.

Someone then pulled her. It was her former boyfriend, Ryoga. "No, Akane! It'll be suspicious. Happosai will wonder where your father would be going at such a late and urgent time. He might tag along. We can't afford that to happen," he said, looking at her all worried. Ryoga still loved Akane. They might have broken up, but he hasn't moved on yet.

Akane could just let go of Ryoga's grip. She became speechless.

Ranma put his hands to his head and made his usual 'I-don't-care' look, wherein fact he actually did. He was looking away, trying not to seem jealous, but it was plain obvious to everyone, except Akane. "Besides Akane, you might even be included in this mess. And I won't let that. This is our family's mess. You have nothing to do with it."

She blushed from his words. He may look like he didn't have a care in the world, but his words meant otherwise. Akane stared at Ranma straight at the eye and as Ranma saw this he blushed as well. He began staring at her as well.

Ryoga just turned around all jealous, and Ukyo got sad seeing Ryoga was still in love with Akane.

Genma just cleared his throat to relieve the tension. "Let's go then?"

Everybody knew they had to forget about the whole Ranma-Akane-Ryoga-Ukyo love square for now. It was time to execute Genma's plan.

_**Tendo Residence**_

Akane and Ukyo first entered the house and they went to Happosai's room.

Opening the door a bit to peep, they saw that he was just ironing the lingerie he had stolen last night. However, he was obviously in a bitter mood since he was still thinking about Genma Saotome.

"Are you sure we can do this? He looks pretty angry. Will he actually listen to us?" Ukyo whispered to Akane's ear.

"We have to at least try! For Ranma and his father," she said in passion.

Ukyo spoke not another word, but this made her see even clearer that Ranma meant a lot to Akane.

Akane just opened the door out wide and talked to the master. "Grandfather, Happosai?"

"Oh, hello, dear Akane. What can I do for you now?" he asked then jumped on her breasts as usual.

Akane foresaw this and spoke really fast! "There's-a-Swimming-Party-just-by-the-neighborhood! I-just-wanted-to-ask-if-you-wanted-to coooome!"

Happosai stopped in mid-air and gave a big smile. However, he then remembered what he was about to do and continued to jump on her breasts.

"With you and Ukyo? Of course! I knew you really loved me! I would love to spend some time with you two," he said, pinching Akane's bosoms in pure happiness.

Of course, with that, Akane, hit him on the head and he fell to the ground miserably.

Ukyo could just sweat drop, seeing that was totally expected. After knowing Akane for years and Happosai as well, nothing in that whole scenario was new.

At least, after all that perversion, they prepared their bags and the three of them left house and went off to the Swimming Party.

* * *

As soon as they left, Ranma, Ryoga and Genma as a panda entered the household.

Soun, Nabiki and Kasumi were completely perplexed of their coming. Especially since a real live panda was in their house.

"Ryoga, Ranma, why do you have a panda with you?" Soun asked.

Ranma took some tepid water and poured it on Genma who instantly transformed. He was immediately dressed by the two guys afterwards. Awkwardly, Ranma began to explain, "Mr. Tendo… meet my father… Genma Saotome."

A bit frightened, but still knowing the proper ethics of courtesy, Soun extended a hand to the transformed man. "Nice to meet you, Saotome… what can I do for you, now?"

He accepted the hand shake. "Nice to meet you Tendo. Anyway, I'll make things short… I am… a disciple of Master Happosai!"

Soun got startled for a while. However, he knew such things must be seriously dealt with. So, he decided for the two of them to talk privately in the living room.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga in the other hand decided to follow the girls so that the master won't be able to do anything dirty to them. The thought of leaving Ukyo and Akane to such a pervert made them shiver in horror. However, they didn't reveal themselves in the process or else the plan would be ruined and Happosai would be suspicious.

It was a rough night. The two tried to hit Happosai every time he was about to get near to either of the girls. In a way he was a tinge suspicious. But then again, he figured it could come from any other woman in the party who was 'shy' in his actions. It helped a lot as well that Ranma can transform into a girl. Happosai didn't even know that he could turn into a girl anyway and hasn't met Ranma yet. So, as a final trump card, she did her best to gain the attention of Happosai. It was better for her to be sacrificed than the others.

Anyway, the night was long, and it was hard. Ranma got his bosoms pinched, got naked pictures and got hurt a lot. It was either from slipping on soap from running away from Happosai or from Ryoga's bad aim that was meant for the master than him. Then again, it could be that he had a small grudge against Ranma. After all, he did have something to do with the downhill turn of his relationship with Akane.

Fortunately, despite the long night, the party had to end and Ranma survived the night. They all then went home.

_**Back Home**_

As Akane opened the door, she was immediately greeted by her sister, Nabiki. "Congratulations, sister!" she said all cheerful as if something was up.

"What's up, Nabiki?" she didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Oh, I just overheard some things," she answered with a smirk. "Although, if you really want to know, I'll tell you for 3000 yen," she continued with a sly wink.

"And why would I pay that much to you!" Akane yelled at his sister for being such a devious money hoarder.

"Suit yourselves."

His father then opened the door to the living room, looking all serious. Seems like they were going to find out what was going on without any price. "Akane, I'm glad you're home, I have something very important to tell you," he said all serious, placing both of his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"What is it dad? Why look so serious?"

"Someday, you will be the heiress to the _Goes Anything Martial Arts_. Am I right?"

"Yeah… So?"

"And whoever you're married to will be the heir, am I right?"

"I'm not getting where this is going. But okay I'll play along."

"Akane dear, Saotome and I have been talking about it… and you are now engaged to Ranma, his son."

Ranma (who already turned back to a guy) and Ryoga who were eavesdropping by the window of the house, heard everything. Ranma fell on the ground in surprise. "She's what!" Ryoga could only feel jealous yet again. He might have been the one who thought it was wise to break up with Akane, but it wasn't even half a day from when they broke up. Now he finds out his ex-girlfriend is betrothed already?

Happosai in the other hand got angry and raised his voice to his disciple. "Tendo! Are you mad! I know I haven't told you the story yet, but Ranma Saotome is the son of the disciple who abandoned me! You cannot let Ranma marry Akane! In that way, the school would be given back to Genma! He does not deserve such honor after what he did to me!"

"I'm sorry, master, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Having the school taken care of the daughter and son of your two disciples would be the best thing for the _Anything Goes Martial Arts._"

He raised a brow. "You called the school, Anything Goes Martial Arts… Twice even! You know the story of what Saotome did to me and you're letting this be!"

Soun sweated a lot. The words just slipped out, and he was careless. He didn't think that the master would keep up. "You see… master… I…."

"WHERE IS HEEEE!" he asked in full rage, and opened the living room, only to reveal a panda sitting in the middle of the room.

His anger disappeared for a while. "A panda?" he wondered.

"Ahhh!" Soun tried to think of quick lie. "That's just our new pet! I found it across the street and figured taking it home," Soun explained.

"This isn't over," the master said with a sigh. He pointed at Ranma who he saw by the window. After his fall, he and Ryoga were already noticed. "You and your father aren't getting a share of the school! You two shall pay! I shall defeat Saotome, and my disciple Kuno will defeat you whatever it takes. Three days from now, we four will battle. Prepare yourselves then!" he said and left the house.

"Oh no, this is bad, are you sure of this Pops?" Ranma asked his father as he entered the house.

Panda Genma raised a wooden sign. It said, 'Not really. But this all I can do for us, son.'

Ranma then hit him for the nth time for the day. "Honestly, you coward! You couldn't even face your own master for the mistake you've done? If you just would have apologized he might give you less punishment! Now we're going to fight him? That's what we're avoiding in the first place! What kind of idea was this!"

He raised another wooden sign. "I just thought he could do nothing if we're protected by your engagement to Akane."

Ranma kicked him on the face this time. "You fool! You weren't even sure of your plan! We did this because we thought you were confident!"

"Stop it, Ranma!" Akane yelled. "Don't hit your father anymore. He just wanted to protect you."

He looked at his new fiancé seriously. "But Akane… are you okay with being engaged?"

She blushed in crimson. "Well… I mean I know we're still young to think about these kind of stuff… but if it helps you… and your father then… I guess I'm okay with it."

This made Ranma to blush as well.

"What about you? Do you totally hate the idea?" Akane asked.

Ranma was startled. What was he to answer? "Uh… you see… you said it yourself! We're young! And uh… because of this we have to face Happosai!"

Akane became sad of his answer.

He saw this and he knew he couldn't leave things as they are! "But I guess I'll be fine being engaged to you… We're close already, right?"

Her mood changed and she smiled. Ranma smiled a bit.

Though, they did forget that everybody else were listening to them.

"Ahem?" Ukyo coughed.

The two, blushing immensely, finally realized everything they have said in front of everyone and just turned around from each other.

"This plan doesn't seem much of a disaster after all, Genma!" Soun laughed.

"I told you it was a good plan!" was written on his wooden sign as a reply.

_**Kuno's residence **_

Kuno was worshipping pictures of Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl in his room as was his nightly routine. Suddenly, a swift wind came to his room and his master was revealed in the middle of the room. Seeing this, Kuno immediately went on his knees. "Master! What privilege I have for you to visit my humble abode! You never have visited me! There must be something very important you have to tell me."

"Enough with the chit-chat, disciple. We are going to battle in 3 days!" he started, somehow different on how Kuno was used to him. This time Happosai was filled with anger and passion. Usually he was just… perverted.

"Battle with who, my master?"

"With Ranma Saotome and his father, Genma. It seems that Ranma is now engaged to your beloved Akane. We cannot let this be."

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Kuno yelled out loud as he raised his head to the heavens, asking why it is so. "Before, I could not take Ryoga Hibiki dating my dear Akane. But now… that new guy Ranma is engaged to her! I cannot let this be!"

However, outside of his room, there was someone eavesdropping and apparently she heard the whole conversation. It was no other than Kodachi. _"My brother… I must help you in your battle. I feel your passion, and I must do my best to help! You will surely win then!"_

_**After 3 Days**_

It was the day of the battle. Genma and Ranma had trained excruciatingly in the Tendo Dojo while Kuno and Happosai did their training in the Kuno residence.

Everybody was by the vacant lot by the neighborhood and the battle was about to begin.

"Genma, you finally show your face to me, after so many years!" Happosai exclaimed.

"Master, I am sorry for deserting you. If there is something I could do so that we wouldn't fight anymore…"

"No! We settle this once and for all!"

"That's right, Ranma Saotome!" Kuno interrupted. "I am not going to let you be Akane Tendo's fiancé! Prepare to meet your doom! Now you've angered me too far!"

Soun was the referee and he positioned himself in the middle of the two groups. "Okay, okay, no more talking. We're about to begin the battle! The rules are that the battle is per team, you can hit anyone of the opposing team. Whichever team has a remaining member still conscious, is the winner! Now… are you all ready?"

Both sides nodded.

Akane could just watch all worriedly. _"Is this really all necessary? Ranma… be careful."_

"Very well then. BEGIN!"

Happosai started attacking with as many Happo Fire Balls as he can. Genma and Ranma were left running in circles, trying to dodge the explosions.

As they ran around, Kuno continuously and swiftly drove his sword in the circle that kept the two.

The two were engulfed in one area only, and they couldn't find away to counterattack. They were getting too much damage as well. Their opponents in the other hand had no scratch. They were losing air as that happened too. The explosions combined with Kuno's sword thrust was sapping away all the oxygen in the circle. The attack made them weaker by every passing second.

"Ranma, son! Listen, we must do the Saotome Ultimate Technique!" Genma said.

Ranma nodded. "I know just what you're thinking of, Pops! And I agree!"

"1, 2, 3… RUN AWAY!" they said in unison and ran away.

Everybody fell down anime style. This left everybody watching, including their opponents to be perplexed.

"They would run away in a battle!" Ukyo asked.

"This is pathetic of them!" Ryoga commented.

Akane could just worry even more. "I'm sure they must be thinking of a counterattack."

Happosai and Kuno however, weren't going to allow the two just to run away. They followed them.

"Pops! What are we going to do now? We can't just run away!" Ranma asked as they were still running.

"I know that son, I know! But we must first figure out their weaknesses!"

Suddenly, Happosai and Kuno kicked them both to the ground. They were all now at the garden of the Tendo Residence.

"We will not let you run away! You will pay, Saotome!" Happosai said in anger and disappointment. "You are definitely not worthy of my school! You dare run away in the middle of a battle!"

"You too, Ranma! I will never surrender my dear Akane Tendo to you! You coward!"

Ranma had enough. They were right. They shouldn't run anymore. He targeted Kuno, and used the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Attack that he learned from Cologne.

Seeing that Kuno had no other technique than before, Ranma could read his moves. This made Kuno to be surprised of his attack that was more powerful than before. After a minute of experiencing Ranma's fists of fury, he fell on the ground and lost consciousness.

"You seem to be the weak one now, Kuno!" Ranma gloated.

Out of the blue, Kodachi then appeared with her deadly ribbon. Luckily, Ranma got to dodge her attack. "How dare you hit my brother? He is the only guy who was always there for me! No other man has showed me importance rather than him! You will die, Ranma Saotome!"

She continued attacking but Ranma dodged her attacks still and even used it against her. In a few seconds, Kodachi was eventually tangled in her own weapon.

"Curse you, Ranma Saotome! I can't believe that you beat me!"

Ranma chuckled and smiled. "I don't beat up girls. Listen, why don't you just take your brother and go home?" he asked and untied Kodachi from the ribbon.

Kodachi was surprised in his act of kindness. No one has ever shown her such kindness but her brother. Only now. She nodded shyly. "Thank you, Ranma Saotome."

She then took his unconscious brother and left.

Genma started laughing. "What kind of disciple was that, master? My son has beaten him fair and square! Now, it's only you left!"

Happosai was insulted of his remark. "Enough of the talking. Die Saotome!" he said and continued with his Happo Fire Balls, this time they increased in size.

Because of that, Genma fell on the ground and lost consciousness.

There was nothing else Ranma could do to save he father. And now… it was only him and the master left. He knew it will be a very hard battle. Happosai knows every attack Ranma can do. And seeing that he was cornered by the master after a few Happo fire balls, he was beginning to think that things were hopeless.

But that's when he saw the water in the garden. He thought of a plan, and he knew it could save his life. Ranma jumped in it, leaving Happosai perplexed.

He then revealed himself to have transformed to a girl right in front of the master's eyes.

Being the pervert that he is, he couldn't resist. "Ranma, you didn't tell me how beautiful and sexy you are! And remember the times we've spent in the swimming party!" he said then jumped to her breasts.

This was the perfect opening and since that she was also annoyed of his perversion, Ranma beat him on the head, leaving him unconscious.

Happosai fell on the ground and Ranma was the victor.

* * *

After the tournament, Genma and Happosai finally regained consciousness. Everybody was surrounding them, waiting for them to awake. Ranma was still a girl and Happosai, seeing this was so, seriously thought for a while.

"Tendo, Akane, Saotome, Ranma…" he started.

They all listened attentively to him.

"I agree of Ranma's engagement to Akane. And I forgive you Genma… only in one condition."

"And what is that, master?" Soun asked. The others were also waiting for the master's condition.

"Only if the two of them live with us from now on."

Akane sweatropped. "But that was the original idea! Mr. Saotome and Ranma really need a place to stay. They have no more else to live."

"I know that, but I'm not really sure if they still want to stay. Isn't that right, Ranma, honey?" he asked then leapt to her breasts again. Of course he got another beating.

"So that's why you want us around. Fine then. But I'm not promising to not beat you up, you old pervert!" girl Ranma yelled out loud

And that was that. Ranma and Genma were finally allowed to live in the Tendo Household. Everyone was happy. The two were excited of finally having a home. Happosai was happy of having a new 'girl' in the household, and Akane was finally relieved that everything was alright.

It was for the best.

Or was it?

Although, let us not forget that Ryoga would be living with Ukyo from now on. And Ryoga hasn't gotten over Akane yet.

What was there to come?

_**Kuno Residence**_

Kuno slowly began to gain consciousness. "Sister, where am I?" he asked as he saw Kodachi.

"We're at home. I'm sorry brother… Ranma beat you fair and square…"

He stood up immediately. "I can't believe this! He… he… WHAAAAT?"

Kodachi hit his brother with a chair. "Shut up! He's way more of a man than you! Accept defeat will you! Ranma sure is great!" she said dreamily.

"Whaaaat? Kodachi, what are you saying?"

She still had dreamy eyes. "I think I'm in love, brother!"

Kuno then fainted. Ranma had already stolen the girl of his dreams, and now even his own sister!

* * *

_**A/N: Hey there, what do you guys think? I tried answering all the unanswered facts I can think of in this chapter…**_

_**How did Ryoga learn the Breaking Point Attack if it wasn't from Cologne?**_

_**Why was it called Goes Anything Martial Arts? And…**_

_**Why Kodachi helps his brother in battle?**_

_**I'll clear up how Kuno and the Pigtailed girl met soon. Anyway… If you have any other details that you don't understand, or want to ask, just put it in a review **__** Hope everything is clear! And I definitely hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter :D **_


	17. Kuno Gets His Just Desserts

_**Hello everyone! Here's another update of What If? To grant the request of a reviewer, "Anonymous" I decided to make this a KunoXNabiki chapter. But threat not, because there are still hints of the other pairings. **__** Anyway, I won't say much anymore… here we go, the next chapter! Kuno Gets His Just Desserts! :D **_

It was a regular day in Furinkan High. Students were passing through the gates, some walking, others running since they woke up late. Two of the said late persons came from the Tendo Dojo and they were named Ranma and Akane.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Ranma argued to his fiancé.

Akane gave him an angry look. "I woke up late as well! Besides, it's your fault that we slept late last night!"

"My fault? You agreed to tutor me!"

"Well, if you just passed the last exam, any of this wouldn't have happened!"

Just entering the gates, Ukyo and Ryoga then heard two loud voices arguing early in the day. They knew it could only be two people. They turned around, both having a sweat drops on their head. They sighed in accidental unison and just went on with walking.

As Ranma and Akane got near the gate, it also started to close already. They were almost late, and it seemed that even their speed in running wasn't going to save them.

Luckily for them Ukyo knew how to handle the situation. She took out her gigantic spatula and used it to keep the gates open until the two got inside.

After doing so, she took her spatula and addressed the two, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING NOW, EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

Everybody got shocked that such a sweet girl like her would get really annoyed in such an early time. Ryoga who was living in with her in the other hand understood it completely.

"…we're sorry, Ukyo," Ranma said, a bit scared of her attitude.

Akane just hid behind Ranma and couldn't say a word. She never saw her best friend this pissed off before.

"If you two can't sleep early, just wake up early!" she continued to scold.

Ryoga then put her hands on her back, as if telling her to calm down. "Ukyo… I know you're annoyed, but I know you can understand them."

She blushed and just nodded shyly. For the past few days, she and Ryoga were becoming closer than they already were. The whole potion-alcohol-and-jealousy fiasco was buried under the ground. Nothing was awkward anymore; they could act themselves to each other, with the occasional 'moments' that surely showed off their attraction.

Seeing that Ukyo had calmed down, Ryoga whispered to Akane. "I'm sorry about that. She just really gets pissed off when something's really noisy in the morning. She hates waking up in the morning and if only I had woken up a few seconds earlier, she might have killed the roosters! It's because she's working on late shifts now that we need more money since we're two in the house."

Akane smiled at Ryoga. "You're taking good care of her, huh, Ryoga?"

Ryoga blushed as well.

"Oh? What do we have here? You two have a secret?" Ranma asked, looking all mischievous at the two, but at the same time jealous.

"It's nothing like that, Ranma," Akane explained.

Out of the blue, roses then appeared and surrounded the four friends. They all positioned themselves back-to-back, knowing that Kuno was behind it.

He walked proudly to the four and extended his greetings. "Good day to you all. I have been absent for a few days recovering from my battle with Ranma Saotome, but let me assure that I am far from giving up Akane Tendo or the Pigtailed Girl to you." He eyed Ranma, as if challenging him to another duel.

He then turned to Ryoga. "And you, Ryoga Hibiki! I am disappointed that you can just forget about the lovely Akane Tendo just like that. I know it is for the best, because I get fewer contenders for the love of my dear Akane… But I can't understand why you even replaced her with her best friend! This… this… tomboy okonomiyaki girl!" He then looked at Ukyo insultingly, as if she was a whore or something.

Ukyo wasn't going to let him insult her that way. As she was about to draw her spatula, Ryoga stopped her. "She's not a tomboy okonomiyaki girl. She's a good person. She's my friend. And I'm not going to let you get away with insulting her like that." He then charged him with his Bakusai Tenkatsu or better known as the Breaking Point Attack.

Kuno jumped and dodged his attack. "Ah, I have no interest in fighting you! Be as you will, with your new girlfriend. I only want to be…" He walked near Akane and caressed her face with his right hand. "Yes, I only want Akane Tendo."

Akane had it and threw a punch on his face. At least… she thought she did. Kuno swiftly countered her attack by grasping the hand she used to punch. Afterwards, she tightly hugged her and swayed her on his arms. "I love you Akane Tendo."

He then received a kick on the back, causing him to fall on the ground. Luckily, Akane had already released herself from his hug and didn't end up falling.

Kuno immediately stood up and saw that the kick came from Ranma. "What is your problem and you just won't leave us alone, Kuno?"

Kuno drew his sword. "I think you're the one with a problem. Can't you see that you're only hindering my love with Akane Tendo?"

Akane looked like she was going to hurl. Who could blame her?

Ranma snickered. "You still don't get it, do you? Akane doesn't love you!" he said jokingly.

Yet apparently Kuno took it the hard way. He fell on his knees and looked as if he had no more spirit left in him.

"I don't believe you! Akane Tendo, I know that our love is true!" he said then regained his stubborn and girl-crazy attitude, running towards Akane for a hug.

Akane, who recalled that her punch was easily dodged by Kuno for the first time, tried another approach. "It's true! I don't… love you, Kuno!"

He turned to stone and fell down to the ground. After a few minutes or two, he got up on his feet using his kendo stick as a cane, and slowly walked to his classroom with no word spoken. Everyone was left perplexed at what had just happened.

They thought Kuno was just done for the day. But in reality, at that moment, he was really emotionally hurt for the first time. As much as Akane showed he hated the attention Kuno was giving her, she never really said in plain words what she really felt about him. And it wasn't what he expected at all.

* * *

Kuno seemed so lifeless the whole day. He gave of a blank hopeless face and didn't speak a word to anyone. Seeing this was so, Nabiki Tendo, who just sat behind his seatmate, giving her a perfect view of his face, knew she had to do something.

It was lunch time and everyone yet Kuno was eating. Nabiki pulled a chair in front of his table and sat down. "I know you're depressed, Kuno-baby."

He gave no answer and still looked all hopeless.

"But I know just what you should do to win Akane's heart," she said slyly and took his hand.

Kuno regained consciousness. "Are you serious?"

"I'm more serious than I ever was. And it'll only cost you a down payment of 5000 yen to make me tell you what I have planned."

He twitched. He knew there had to be a catch.

He sighed and took out his wallet, taking 5000 yen and giving it to Nabiki. Money wasn't an issue to him at all, but he just realized that this was such a common scene in his life. Nabiki Tendo always had her ways of getting money from him.

"So, what's this plan you have in store for Akane Tendo to love me?"

"See, Akane doesn't really not love you. For all we know, she might be and is just in denial."

"That's right!" Kuno said, as he turned out to be excited to where the conversation was heading.

"So… the best way to find out if a girl likes you, and for her to admit she does like you is to make her jealous."

Kuno eagerly nodded his head.

"And what better way to make her jealous than to date her sister," Nabiki said with a devious smile.

"Kasumi?" Kuno innocently asked. "She's way too old, but I guess-"

"No you bimbo! Me!" she said, raising her voice and standing up, causing the whole class to look at her.

Seeing this was so, she immediately sat down again and pretended like nothing happened. Everyone went back to eating.

"Hmm… I guess you have a point. We are classmates. And we've known each other for a long time! Even longer than I've known Akane."

Nabiki's mood brightened. "Exactly! And all it takes for me to act the part is another 5000 yen!"

Kuno fell down on his chair but knew he had no choice. He took another 5000 yen and handed it to her.

She stood up all happy, getting what she wanted and kissed Kuno on the cheek. "Thanks, Kuno baby. Walk me home after class, okay?" she said then went back to her seat.

_**After Class Hours at the Tendo Residence**_

The door opened and Kasumi welcomed everyone. "Welcome home, Akane, Ranma. Oh! I see Ukyo and Ryoga is here as well. Please come in,"

The four went in and got set at the living room, ready to make their project for Chemistry class.

The four brought big styro-balls, gigantic barbeque sticks and cans of paint in the room. Apparently, they were going an enormous ball and stick model of some substance.

As all of their materials were gathered already, Ranma took two sticks and stuck them to two other balls. He then positioned it on his head. "I don't see why we should make atoms anyway. We can make aliens and that'll be way more interesting! We may even get a higher grade," he explained.

Akane crossed his arms. "Now, now, Ranma. It's Chemistry class. There's no place for aliens there."

He pouted. "Well, there could be, if chemists used their imagination. They say everything is made up of atoms. Why can't aliens be made of atoms?"

Laughing at his random ideas, Ukyo hit Ranma on the back. "Stop it Ran-chan!" He then fell on the ground, chin down. The three just laughed at the sight of the injured Ranma.

"That's not funny guys, I could have-"

Suddenly, Ranma got distracted upon seeing Kuno enter the house. He jumped to his feet and pointed at him. "What are you doing here, Kuno!"

The others become aware of his presence and stood up as well. "Kuno-sempai, why are you here?" Akane asked.

Kuno tried to fight his urges to hug Akane. He started twitching and didn't know what to say. Finally, when he was about to snap and give to his innate desires to kiss Akane, Nabiki came in the room and took Kuno's hand.

"He's taking me out to a movie," she said all cheerful.

The four martial artists' eyes widen. Could this actually be true? Kuno going on a date with…

Nabiki?

There's got to be a catch.

Akane started to whisper on her sister's ear. "How much did he pay you and what's the catch, Nabiki?"

Nabiki looked surprised. "What made you think that? I know I was surprised when he asked me out, but he didn't pay me at all."

Kuno could just nod to go along with Nabiki.

Ranma crossed his hands. "Hmmm… Fine, if that were true, which is still a little hard to believe, then why did you agree, Nabiki? Kuno can get crazy and fall in love with anyone, that's possible… but what reason would you have agreeing to him to take you out?"

Nabiki hugged Kuno's arm. "Isn't it obvious? Because I'm in love with him."

The four made disturbed faces. The hug already was out of character, but Nabiki admitting to such a thing was unbelievable.

Kuno could just blush and look at Nabiki who looked really happy. He decided that he had to make some effort as well. After all, it was for the sake of making Akane jealous. Question is though, did Kuno remember that was the purpose?

Kuno placed a hand on Nabiki's waist. "It is true. I asked her out and she agreed willingly. I can't believe that I only saw how beautiful Nabiki Tendo truly is now!" he said passionately.

Everybody started to twitch, even Nabiki for a while. He was back to his over-passionate self again. Although, after some time, Nabiki started to smile. She knew it was all an act. But it didn't harm having special attention every once in a while.

She took his hand and pulled him to the door. "Anyway, we'll be going now. Akane, if we're too late, don't worry. I'll be home before tomorrow at the very least," she said with a wink.

Akane was speechless. What did Nabiki say? _She'll be at home before tomorrow at the very least? _What was she planning to do with Kuno anyway?

Things happened so fast. Nobody actually knew what to do for a while. Although, finally being able to think clearly, Akane tried to stop her sister. But by the time that happened, the two were already gone.

"Nabiki!" she yelled but saw no one outside. Ranma could just place his hand on her shoulder, telling her that everything was going to be alright. After all, it was Nabiki. She was conniving yet smart. She knew what to do.

From outside the house, hiding near the house but unseen, Kuno and Nabiki heard the scream. Kuno felt that Akane was jealous and became really happy. Nabiki was just happy because she got to mess with her sister's head.

* * *

The four continued to make their ball-and-stick models although Akane wasn't really up to it. She was clumsier than ever, but the others decided to let it go. They understood how affected she was of Nabiki dating Kuno. They were her friends

However, when she couldn't handle any of it anymore… she knew she had to do something. "Guys! We have to do something!" she said, standing up.

"But Akane, our project isn't done yet," Ukyo explained.

"And it's due tomorrow," Ryoga said.

"I don't care. My sister's dating that pervert, and I can't let her do that! And I don't care about the grade anymore! I care about my sister's honor! I won't let that leech do anything to her! We must at least spy at them!" Akane sounded determined. "Now, who's with me?"

Ranma sighed. "I guess, I am."

Ryoga and Ukyo agreed as well.

* * *

Kuno and Nabiki finally got in the movie theater and took their seats. They bought only one big popcorn and one big soda with _one _straw.

"Uh, Nabiki, it's quite sweet of you, but I think even with a popcorn and a soda this big, won't satisfy us both," Kuno explained, since he was a bit hungry already. The movie was two hours long and they immediately went to the Tendo residence after class, then straight to the movies. He had no time to eat and he forgot to eat lunch after being so hopeless with Akane.

Nabiki smiled at him. "I know that, Kuno-baby. Why don't you buy one for yourself, and I'll just eat all of this?"

His sweat dropped. Just when he was thinking that Nabiki was turning out to be a different person with no ulterior motives, here she comes and become all extortionist.

He had no choice but to get popcorn outside.

But before he could leave, Nabiki tugged his sleeve and whispered something in his ear. "By the way, if you manage to see my sister spying on you outside, don't let them notice that you see them."

"Them?" he wondered who else would be with Akane.

"She'll surely bring Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo."

"Then that'll mean by the end of tonight, I get the jealous Akane and crush Ranma and Ryoga!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go, the movie's starting in a few minutes."

He smiled then left.

While ordering, he felt a presence watching him. He looked back and saw four heads hiding by the plant behind him. It was Akane, Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo.

It was as Nabiki said. The plan was absolutely working. At least, that's what Kuno thought. Akane was jealous and she was spying on him.

He smiled at himself and just took the food and drinks with him inside without acknowledging Akane's existence.

As soon as he got inside, Akane pulled the others to go in.

"Sorry miss, no ticket no entry," the guard explain.

"Shoot, I don't have any money."

Ryoga and Ranma looked at their pockets and saw that they only had exact money combined to pay for the four of them. They weren't sure of handing the money to Akane.

She knew what they were thinking. "Guys! Come on! We can't let Kuno molest Nabiki!"

They tried to resist at first, but surrendered the money in the end.

Afterwards, they all went inside and took separate seats from each other so they could have all the possible views of Kuno and Nabiki.

The two had different sets of food, meaning that they wouldn't have to be so close to each other. At least, that was what Akane thought.

However, Nabiki then would lean on Kuno's shoulder. In reality, she was whispering "They're spying at us now. Let's just act really mushy."

Kuno blushed yet decided to play along. They've gone so far already. It was no use not doing so. Besides, Nabiki wasn't unattractive anyway. She was rather… pretty as Kuno would think.

He placed his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled her head on his.

Akane could just become infuriated of the scenario. Her aura turned to red. And the ones seating beside her was afraid of her already.

She wanted to charge to them and pull Kuno from her sister, but Ranma pulled her away. "Akane! What are you doing? I'm sorry to say this, but you're just being unreasonable."

"And why's that? That pervert has my sister on his arms!"

Ranma put a hand on her mouth and whispered at her ear gently. "Be quiet, Akane, we're in a movie house."

She calmed down and started to cry. "I just don't want Nabiki to get hurt. It may not seem like it, but I care about her a lot."

"But do you want her to be sad? I mean look at her. She looks so happy dating Kuno! I mean, I would never believe it, but you see how she is," he explained.

She looked down and saw her feeding Kuno some popcorn. She did look happy. The happiest she has ever seen her. Happier than even extorting money from other people.

She wiped her tears. "I can't believe it. But I guess you're right. Even if it is hard for me to butt out, I'll do it."

Ranma smirked. "You know, we can still spy on them. It'll be a good juicy story to tell at school so that Kuno won't bother you or the pigtailed girl anymore."

Akane sweat dropped. "I knew you had some ulterior motives as well. Fine, we'll continue spying, but no butting in."

They then saw Kuno leaning in for a kiss for Nabiki. He was so close to her… only waiting for her to respond to his act.

Akane hid behind Ranma's back. "I can't bear to watch this."

Nabiki stared at Kuno and thought if she had the guts to kiss him. Akane could throw something between them in seconds, but then again, she might not. So, what was Nabiki going to do? Kuno was… well… Kuno. He was arrogant. He was perverted. He was Kuno!

But none of that mattered to Nabiki at that time.

He was also her friend. Her classmate. The only boy in their class who she was comfortable with. Perhaps, her best friend even. So… for Nabiki… there was no harm in kissing him.

Kuno was still waiting for the kiss and she leaned on him closer. Just when their lips were a millimeter apart, a piece of paper came between them and ruined the moment.

Kuno opened his eyes and Nabiki took the crumpled piece of paper. Opening it, she saw that it was a flyer for Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. It seems that Ryoga and Ukyo couldn't stand such a sight too.

Kuno sighed, being perplexed at what just happened. He just went on with watching the movie. Akane and Ranma in the other hand were in a way relieved on what Ukyo had done. They joined her and Ryoga afterwards.

"Nice thinking of doing that, Ukyo, but you exposed us to Nabiki!" Akane said.

"Well, I couldn't stand it! It was a bit disturbing. Kuno kissing… Nabiki! Actually… Kuno kissing anyone would be disturbing. Then again, I was exposed, not any of you. They just saw my store flyer, they have no idea you guys are with me."

"She's right," Ryoga agreed. "Besides, Ukyo doing so would bring no harm to her. Nabiki was the only one who saw the flyer and she didn't show Kuno. Heck, even if Kuno saw it, she doesn't care about Ukyo anyway."

Finally, just when Ranma was about to speak, the movie house's lights opened and the movie was finished. Kuno and Nabiki stood up and were about to leave already.

As for the next agenda in the date, they were going for a romantic dinner in a Five Star Restaurant.

The two were seated at a table by the window. Since it was a Five Star Restaurant, the four spies couldn't get in even if they wanted to. Even if they had the money, they wouldn't be able to afford to get inside, even for one person. But seeing as they were already broke from the movie, they had no choice but to spy outside.

To blend in with the surroundings, they tried to dress themselves as street vendors or passersby.

Ukyo passed as a male okonomiyaki vendor. It was rather obvious that it was her because she just put a hat on her and she still sold okonomiyaki.

Ryoga passed as a tourist guide who was almost going to lead his tourist through the glass of the restaurant. He only needed to use the Breaking Point Attack to get in anyway. Which he almost did. Luckily, a fitness trainer, Ranma came and pulled him away.

Things were not looking good. Ukyo and Ryoga acting out such obvious roles gave it away. Although weirdly, even if Kuno and Nabiki saw them by the window, they made no course of action.

Having no more plans, they were almost going to call it a night. Leave and just let them be in their date.

Suddenly, the two were done and left the restaurant. Now was their chance to continue following them.

Kuno and Nabiki headed to Kuno's place and Akane feared this. "This can't be. They're not possibly going to…" Akane's face became pale and her eyes were as if opaque.

Ranma shook her over and over. "Calm down, Akane! Nabiki's not that kind of girl! Besides, no money is involved, remember?"

"What if there is? What if Kuno paid her and she'll give her-" she asked, still surprised and not changing the expression on her face.

She was cut-off by Ukyo. "Akane! Trust your sister!"

She looked at Ukyo and got angry. "I trusted you, didn't I! Where did that lead me!"

Everybody became silent.

Akane finally realized what she just said. "Ukyo… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just stressed. I didn't want anything happening to my sister."

Ukyo faked a smile. "It's okay. You're right. You trusted me… and I failed to take care of that."

"No it's not-"

"It's okay."

Everything was awkward again. Just when they all thought the past was buried already.

Suddenly, since the Kuno residence was very near to the restaurant, they heard Kodachi speak as the front gate was open. "Brother dear, I can't believe you would bring a girl in our house! I do not approve of her!"

"I'm sorry sister, but she is my date, and it'll be proper to bring her inside," Kuno explained.

Kodachi crossed her arms. "Fine, brother. But I will not think twice of exterminating her if she does anything wrong."

They all went in and the gate was closed. The four spies in the other hand just got really worried for Nabiki and forced themselves inside.

As soon as they got inside, they saw that Kodachi was already in her fighting stance and had tangled Nabiki with her ribbon. She was just about to bring her to the pond where Mr. Crocodile resided.

"Stop it, Kodachi!" Kuno exclaimed.

"NABIKI!" Akane yelled out, all worried for her sister.

The strong extortionist Nabiki, even if really witty was scared of what was about to happen. She just wanted to earn some money, fool some people, and be appreciated. She didn't want to die. "Akane, help me!"

"Kodachi stop it!" Ranma yelled out.

As she heard the voice of her _prince_. Kodachi let go of her ribbon and leapt to Ranma's arms. "Ranma darling! You came!"

Unfortunately, Nabiki was still tangled in the ribbon and she was about to fall on Mr. Crocodile's mouth. "HEEEEEEELP!" she called out loud.

However, everybody was so far from her that no one could catch her if they tried. At least, that was what everyone thought.

Kuno jumped in the pond and caught her in his arms, balancing on the opened mouth of Mr. Crocodile. "I got you. No need to worry."

Nabiki looked relieved. "Thank you, Kuno-baby," she said then gave him a kiss on the lips.

Kuno became really happy and smiled like an idiot. Sadly, he forgot about the position he was in, splitting in between of Mr. Crocodile's mouth.

When Mr. Crocodile finally started to munch, he jumped and jumped out of the pond, still with Nabiki in his arms. Realizing that he couldn't possibly escape with added load, he tossed her to Ryoga and sacrificed himself to be attacked by Mr. Crocodile. Fortunately, he did survive, but was really injured. Mr. Crocodile tired of playing with him so finally he left him alone.

Everybody approached the injured Kuno and tried to see if there was something they could do. He was still conscious and looked at Nabiki while cupping his right hand on his face. "I had a great date, Nabiki Tendo. See you tomorrow," he said and lost consciousness.

Afterwards, Kodachi took his brother inside the house to take care of him. The others bid farewell, with Nabiki to go back home. It was getting late and they must leave.

However, before they were to leave, Kodachi pulled Nabiki's hand. "You."

The two looked serious. "I'm sorry that I caused him pain," Nabiki said.

"No. I thank you. I never saw my brother this dedicated to a woman. I usually see him obsessing, but this is the first time I really saw him this passionate. And I see you feel the same for him."

Nabiki blushed.

"I approve of you for my brother."

She smiled. "Thank you. And don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

* * *

_**A/N: So, do you guys like this chapter? I most certainly did. Anyway, please R&R what you guys think, and if you have questions don't be scared to ask! **_


	18. Falling Into Place

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! So sorry for the super loooong update. Almost two years? GOMEN! I'm already in college and things just get so hectic nowadays. I mean, studying in a music college can be really busy. With all the practicing, performances and all. It doesn't also help that this upcoming school year is my recital year and also the year where I'm part of the Student Council. It's just busy, busy and more busy. But I promise to update whenever I can. I actually have a plan already on what to do in the succeeding chapters, so don't worry. I won't let you guys down.  
**_

_**Anyway, I'll stop explaining and start already with what all of you are waiting for. This chapter is a bit unexpected but I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

We never really knew what happened to Shampoo and Moose after Ranma told her off for giving Akane the kiss death and almost killing her. All we know is that they were "going home". Let us see what happens next with that decision.

"Hey, Moussey," Shampoo called out to her bestfriend as he was packing up his stuff into his bag.

"What is it, Shampoo?" he eagerly asked with a smile.

Shampoo still seemed sad. She may have given way to Ranma, for she knew she wasn't good enough for him anymore, but she still loved him. "What Mousse think going to happen to Shampoo when Shampoo go back to China? Shampoo failed to kill Akane, and Ranma broke up with Shampoo. Shampoo broke two Amazon traditions and surely they kill Shampoo."

"Don't say that, Shampoo! You will live! I assure you," Mousse said and let go of what he was doing. He faced Shampoo and looked at her straight at the eye. "You will live, Shampoo. I'll make sure of it."

Shampoo looked away. "What makes you so sure, Moussey? Amazon law dictates if an Amazon gives Kiss of Death, Amazon must kill person or else we kill ourselves. Amazon law also dictates that if an Amazon is beaten in battle and gives kiss, Amazon be wed to person who beats Amazon!"

Mousse placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her intensely. "We'll find away to get around the rules, Shampoo! We'll make them believe that Akane Tendo is dead! And...and..."

"And what, Moussey?"

An idea suddenly spurred into his head. "We'll find another man to be your fiance."

Shampoo gasped. "But... someone has to beat Shampoo to have new fiance. That hard. Besides..." her face lost her strong emotion once more.

"Besides what?"

"Who would try and beat Shampoo? Aside from hard... no one else from Ranma likes Shampoo."

Mousse couldn't take it anymore. Shampoo had no clue about his feelings. She was too blinded with her feelings for Ranma. But even so, she had the right to know. At least, that was what Mousse thought.

"What are you saying, Shampoo! I LIKE YOU!"

Shampoo was astonished. "Mousse...Moussey likes Shampoo?"

He nodded. "I've liked you ever since we've met. I know I'm not as strong as you, or as Ranma... but I'll train hard to be a worthy fiance for you. I'll do my best to beat you."

Shampoo hugged him. "Thank you, Moussey. Shampoo sorry if I never noticed Moussey's feelings. But... I guess Shampoo likes Moussey too."

Mousse broke the hug. He made an egotistical smile. "Shampoo likes Mousse? I guess things are looking up just fine. Then it's settled!" he gloated.

"But Moousey! You still have to beat Shampoo. And how are you going to get so strong before we go back to China?"

He lost his confidence and made a thinking pose. He knew he mustn't lose hope. Things were finally falling into place. Shampoo was showing feelings for him. He couldn't give up.

Finally he thought of an idea. "Aha! I know! I'll ask help from Ranma, and maybe even Ryoga! Maybe even their masters can help me. Plus you and Cologne. With the help of everyone, I can do it, right?"

Shampoo smiled and hugged him. "That excellent idea!"

But it wasn't time to rejoice just yet. "But wait... how about Akane Tendo? How do we make Amazons believe she dead?"

Mousse scratched his head. "Too much thinking isn't really doing well for me. I think we three must visit the Tendo Dojo and ask for help. I'm sure they'll be willing to help us after everything that has happened."

* * *

_**Tendo Dojo**_

Someone knocked at the door and Kasumi let them in. "Akane, Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, you appear to have guests," she said with a smile.

As the four saw Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne inside the house, they were also surprised and prepared themselves to battle stances.

"What are you three doing here?" Ukyo asked fiercely.

"Yeah? After what Shampoo did to Akane, I thought you'd all be going back to China?" Ryoga said.

"Now, now, let's not get all violent. We come in peace," Cologne started. "We came to seek for your help."

They all lowered their guards.

"What do you mean seek our help?" Akane asked.

"Yes, we're here to ask help from you guys. You see, we're about to go back to China soon, but we have to get some things straightened up before we leave," Mousse started to explain.

"Are you guys actually apologizing to us? Wow, never thought I'd see the day that real Amazons asked for forgiveness. I thought you guys were the type who valued their pride and honor?" Ranma cut off.

Mousse gave him a glare. "I wasn't done yet, Ranma!" he said in a mad tone then diverted back to a calm state and coughed. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." he then eyed at Ranma again and went on. "We need help in regards with going around Amazon law traditions. You see, Shampoo has basically broken two important Amazon laws that if broken are punishable by death. She gave the Kiss of Death to Akane but hasn't killed her yet. She was beaten by Ranma in battle and kissed him so that means they must be wed, but the way things are, it is unlikely."

The four took awhile to process all that Mousse had explained. After a while, there was one thing that totally got everyone's attention.

"PUNISHABLE BY DEATH?" they all said in chorus.

"I thought Shampoo would just quit being an Amazon," Ranma said, still surprised.

"We could try to bargain if she broke one Amazon rule, but she broke two. There is no way that the Amazons would let her off easily," Cologne explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Shampoo," Ranma said and approached her ex-girlfriend. "I didn't know how serious this is for you. I was only thinking of myself."

Shampoo still remained silent up to now. She was still getting over Ranma and she didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, Shampoo. All of us are willing to help. As long as you don't kill me that is," Akane said with a sweatdrop.

"So do you have a plan, Mousse?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, I told Shampoo, that all she needed was someone else to beat her so that they could be her fiance. With that logic in mind, I thought that I could be the perfect person to do so," he continued to explain.

"So you came here to ask for help to train you, is that correct?" Ukyo asked.

"Correct. Mousse may be sweet and all, but he not as strong as Shampoo," she finally spoke.

This made everyone smile and be happy for Mousse. Shampoo just called him sweet. Mousse could just blush like a tomato.

"Then don't worry, we'll all be willing to help," Genma said and appeared from the door with the rest of the household.

"Yes, you don't need to worry. With the help of everyone, we can whip up Mousse into shape!" Soun said.

"But wait, it's not time to rejoice just yet," Cologne interfered. "We also need to think of a way to show to the Amazons that Akane Tendo is dead. We also came here for an idea regarding that issue."

Everyone started to think. How would the Amazons think that Akane has been killed? That was a bit harder to think of a solution for.

Suddenly, Ranma finally thought of an idea. It wasn't an easy one, but it was worth trying. "Hey Shampoo... the Amazons don't really know what Akane looks like, right?"

"No... but Shampoo don't get where you're getting to."

"This is a bit hard to pull... but the Amazons don't know about the Jusenkyo incident either. That means, they don't know about the girl Ranma. If they think that girl Ranma is actually Akane and we stage for Shampoo to beat me, then things would fall into place. Of course, that would only be a temporary solution because we'll all be dead if they find out about the dual personalities. The ultimate solution is for us all to finally go back to Jusenkyo and cure ourselves of our curses."

Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne and Genma seemed to understand the plan although everyone else found a bit hard to get it. After all, they all weren't fully oriented with Ranma and the other's transformations.

With that said, the story of Jusenkyo was said from the very beginning once more.

_**(A/N: To refresh everyone's memory, I'll be rewriting what happened to Ranma, Genma, Shampoo and Mousse all those years ago in Jusenkyo)**_

The scenery showed China, specifically, the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. Ranma and his father, who were still on their escapade, were with the tour guide, reminiscing the beauty of the cursed springs. As they walked closer to the said springs, from the other side came two Chinese Amazons, Shampoo and Mousse.

Shampoo had won the battle against the Amazon women earlier than expected. That was because Mousse, her best friend decided to help her.

And as they were off to their way home, using the shortcut Mousse had just discovered, they saw the springs. Their first instinct was to jump by the bamboo sticks that were in the springs, which they did.

Ranma and Genma, in the other hand, decided to practice training in the springs, totally ignoring what the tour guide had distinctively told them.

They didn't know his words were of such importance. They didn't know that their carelessness would change their lives.

As they trained, Genma tried to push Ranma a couple of times. He once succeeded and Ranma was pushed to Mousse who passed by them, causing Mousse to fall in one of the springs. Fortunately for Ranma, he ricocheted back to his father, since he didn't actually see who or what he bumped into. He just thought it was an inanimate object and decided to go on with their fighting.

Making another attempt to injure his father, Ranma charged Genma. Although, it was the same as before. Genma pushed Ranma, but this time to Shampoo. Shampoo tried to defend herself and hit Ranma, but he blocked her blows in an instant. Shampoo began to fall and couldn't do anything else. In a split second, Ranma reached out his hand to her, which she got.

"Don't let go!" he said to her, as he tried to push her up with all the force he had.

Shampoo looked at Ranma in total trust and did her best not to let go. He defeated her, yet he was saving her. Shampoo obviously became happy of him doing this.

He pulled her up as said, and she was saved.

"You beat me, yet saved me," she said calmly and with a smile.

Ranma scratched his head. "I don't know about beating you, but actually it was just a-"

But then he was cut off by Shampoo who went to kiss him on the lips. The kiss that told him that she was forever devoted to him, being the only guy and the first guy to beat her.

Ranma fell down in surprise, yet still was kissed. He fell down to one of the cursed springs afterwards.

Shampoo got worried and crouched down to see how her 'fiancé' was. To her dismay, his father came from nowhere, who started to charge Ranma with a kick already. But since he fell, Genma hit Shampoo instead.

She fell from the bamboo she was on, and off to a different cursed spring.

Nonetheless, she brought Genma who kicked her with him. He resisted, and succeeded, but slipped anyway in recklessness, to another cursed spring.

After a while, the four got out of their springs, though in different forms. Ranma was a girl, Genma was a panda, Shampoo was a cat and Mousse was a duck.

As soon as they got out, Shampoo went to chase Ranma, obviously in love with him already. Genma also began to chase Ranma, to finish their duel. Mousse in the other hand just ran towards them, following Shampoo.

Ranma ran in fear because of her fright in cats. To her luck, the tour guide had a kettle of tepid water, which he poured on all of them. As soon as you knew, they were all back to their normal forms.

They all became happy on seeing their normal body again. But as soon as Shampoo was contented, she fled to Ranma's arms, showering him with kisses.

Ranma wanted to get Shampoo away, and Mousse felt the same. But when Mousse was about to hit Ranma, who was defenseless having Shampoo hold her down, Shampoo finally defended him with a faced palm to his face. "Don't harm him, Moussey! He defeated me. Shampoo gave him the kiss!"

Mousse fell down in sorrow. He really liked Shampoo, and couldn't believe she had done that. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. Shampoo gave him the kiss, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew their traditions, and things did not look good for Mousse.

"Wo ai ni!" Shampoo said after, hugging Ranma even more.

And it pained Ranma too. Shampoo was crushing him with her hug. "Help me out, pops!" he said, reaching out a hand to his father.

Genma didn't accept it and just made a smile. "No, no. I think you have a very beautiful girlfriend. Give her a chance."

And that was the start of their relationship. 'Twas a very memorable day for all of them.

* * *

So the plans were made and they worked hard for it. For a month, everyone contributed on helping Mousse on training to beat Shampoo. Ryoga taught him the Breaking Point Technique, Ranma taught the Chestnuts Roasting on an Fire Attack, Ukyo taught her ultimate move with her spatula, Happosai taught him how to make the biggest Happo Fire Ball he could, Genma and Soun taught him the ultimate technique of the Anything Goes Martial Arts and Cologne taught him all the possible Ancient Chinese techniques that was possible in a month.

With that happening, Akane trained Shampoo in the other hand for her battle with girl Ranma. She could actually beat Ranma, but she still had feelings for him. Akane knew that. So to help her build her anger on Ranma and pulverize him to show the Amazons what she's got, she figured that she was the best person to train with Shampoo. Sure she got bruised a lot since Shampoo was definitely stronger than her, but it helped. Shampoo even learned to see the kindness in Akane. She wouldn't be getting hurt on her own if she wasn't sincere with what she was doing. With her actions, Shampoo's hatred for her was diminishing and she knew she could count on her.

* * *

After a month, Shampoo's Amazon relatives came to Japan. They invited them to finally see how their efforts have finally fell into place.

As the relatives have exchanged hugs and kisses, Shampoo finally introduced "Akane" to them.

Ranma in her girl form appeared and greeted them. "Hey Amazons!"

They instantly hated her for her cocky attitude. Who would just greet Amazon women with no hint of hesitation?

After a while, Shampoo and Ranma took their own place in the battlefield. Their fight was about to start.

"Shampoo versus Ran... err... Akane! A fight to the finish! Let's do this!" Ryoga said nervously almost having a slip of the tongue.

And the fight commenced.

It started off equal, as they pretty much were. Ranma may have been stronger than Shampoo in his male form, but they were at par if she was a female. She dodged her attacks quite well and vice versa. It was hard to see on who would win.

Everyone cheered for Shampoo as they all wanted her to win. Akane especially cheered for her the most.

"GO KICK AKANE'S BUTT, SHAMPOOOOOO!" she yelled. Everyone could just stare at her and wonder how she could utter such words being who she is.

But those words really did encourage Shampoo. She found a new friendship with Akane and she didn't want to let her down. She suffered pain because of Akane's appearance in her life. She lost Ranma because of her, even if they wouldn't admit it. Although, it was also because of her that helped her get over him. She knew that Ranma was happy with her now. And she was happy for him. She saw how much Ranma changed after they broke up. He was a better person. And this made it clear that she had to win this fight. Not for Ranma. Not for Akane. But for herself. She wanted to start a new life. A new life where she was free and did her best for her own. And it could be hers, if only she could beat Ranma.

So she did. She gave all she could and released all the strong emotions she had into one final blow. Ranma in the end couldn't take it. It might have been planned to be staged, but at that moment, Shampoo really did beat Ranma. She beat him because she had finally moved on.

Ranma fell on the ground and couldn't move anymore. It was clear that Shampoo was the victor. The others just ran to her side to make sure she wasn't dead. At least he wasn't. Despite a furious blow from Shampoo, she was still breathing.

"That's it! You've killed Akane!" Akane continued to act. "Leave now and let us bury our beloved Akane!" she said with drama.

Everyone still thought it was weird of her to utter such words.

Suddenly, Mousse appeared from nowhere. "Shampoo! I challenge you!" he said as he pointed to her in confidence.

The Amazons were surprised on his statement. They all knew Mousse. He was an Amazon as well, despite being a man. And knowing that, they knew that what his words must be carried out even if Shampoo and him were bestfriends. Only one would be the victor of the fight.

So a new fight commenced.

"Shampoo versus Mousse! Fight!" Ryoga said, trying to act like a referee once more. He really wanted to do better than his previous attempt.

The two started to fight and Mousse didn't take it lightly. Neither did Shampoo. The two might have been bestfriends since childhood but the fight was definitely a serious one. Shampoo gave it all she had, like her first fight with Ranma. Mousse gave it not even less. He actually gave it more. And it showed. Shampoo would even fall a couple of times from his attacks. Mousse definitely was doing well for once in his life.

After all, with a month of training with everyone and the determination he had of earning Shampoo's love, he learned everything that was taught to him, even to the point that he could combine everything he has learned to one ultimate move.

"Breaking Chestnut Spatula Martial Chinese Baaaaaaaaall!" he said then produced a blue ray of light from the palm of his hands and sent it off to Shampoo's direction.

Ultimately, this was the finishing blow. It hit Shampoo and beat her.

After that, he ran to her side to see if she was okay.

"Shampoo... are you okay? You fell pretty hard, that last time. I'm sorry. I just... had to beat you for your own sake."

Being the strong Amazon that she is, she tried to move her arms and legs but couldn't. All she could do was open her eyes and utter a few words.

"Moussey... good job. Thank you. Now come and kiss me."

And obeyed her he did.

Things were definitely falling into place. Mousse's efforts have finally given him results. And he was finally becoming a man for once in his life.

* * *

_**A/N: Tada! So did you guys expect the ShampooXMousse chapter? I think not! I was just thinking that since I made a KunoXNabiki chapter, that they should have a chapter of their own as well. They haven't been really noticed in the fanfic and I feel a bit bad.  
**_

_**Anyway, hopefully I can post the next chapter soon. It would probably be featuring Kuno and Kodachi and showing how Kuno and the Pigtailed Girl met. Plus Kodachi's fantasy and fangirling over Ranma.  
**_

_**Hope you guys continue to read even if the updates take so long. I'm already in college and things just get so busy lately. But I still stand by what I said. I will finish this fanfic!  
**_


End file.
